Catch and Release
by Bahamut Epyon
Summary: The battle was lost and Hook was left old, alone, and done for. Despondent after his defeat at the hands of Peter Pan, Hook has given up. But with the boy now gone more often than not, he truly lacks purpose. It takes a new arrival and the promise of a new game to bring the devilish Captain back to himself. Win or lose this game promises to be far more fun then the last. Hook/OC
1. Awakening

**My fandom fixations seem to roll in cycles. This month we have rolled back round to Peter Pan. We are working with the 2003 film by the way. Why? Because Jason Isaacs as Captain Hook is** ** _delicious_** **that's why…**

 **This story is a bit AU. Rated M for language… adult stuff later on.**

. . .

Chapter 1 - Awakening

 _Cold… It's so cold… did I leave a window open?_ Blue green eyes blinked bleary, still caught in the space between sleep and consciousness. Something hard was jabbing into her side uncomfortably. She shifted and pawed around her in search of her blanket. All that was found were wet fistfuls of freezing snow. Blankly she stared at the white covered ground that chilled her to the bone. Stars twinkled beyond wisps' of gloomy clouds as she looked up to where the ceiling should have been. _The hell…_

Awareness struck her and she sat up quickly. _T-This… isn't my room…_ After a quick glance around the bleak snow dusted field she frowned. _Shesh did you pull a bender this time or what Ryo…_ A violent shiver coursed through her and she pulled her knees to her chest. _Where the hell am I…? It doesn't snow for miles from where I live._

Little divots in the fresh snow turned up odds and ends from her room but failed to give her any answers on how she got here. Ryo stood shakily, the thin tank and grey sweats doing nothing to ward off the biting cold. _Fuck where I am, I need shelter NOW._ Her teeth chattered uncontrollably in agreement.

She was in a small open area. To one side stood a frozen what looked to be forest… _or is that a jungle? What the fuck kind of weird ecology is this…_ An icy cold wind blew from the opposite direction. It whipped her pale hair around her shoulders and she clasped her arms around her chest. The crisp salty air would have felt invigorating if she wasn't half frozen already.

Ryo perked up immediately. Further down the rocky coast line was the dark silhouette of a building of some sort. Her eyes widened. _I-is that a CASTLE?! They don't have fucking castles on the Pacific west coast! At least none that I know of…_ The more she saw the more bewildered she became, and it was quickly becoming apparent just how lost she was.

 _What the fuck ever…_ Ryo trudged forward. With any luck the place was inhabited… _And warm, preferably with beds._

 _. . ._

Smee's rosy cheeked face peaked through the cracked cabin door. What skin wasn't wrapped in the tattered scarf was flushed red from the chill air. The Captain's cabin was kept pleasantly cozy and he could do with a few minutes to warm his old arthritic bones. It was the Captain that kept him cautious.

The wild black mane that splayed across the desk emitted steady snores. _Still asleep…_ with a sigh of relief he quietly stepped inside. Smee took care to avoid the broken furniture and shattered glass littering the floor as he made his way inside. Keeping a cautious eye on the sleeping Captain, he huddled up to the small wood burning furnace at the cabins core.

Smee watched the steady rise and fall of the scar etched back sadly. Hook hadn't been the same after the whole 'Wendy Fiasco.' It had nearly been a year since Smee found his Captain washed ashore covered in gore and scratched to ribbons. The Croc left well gutted further down the beach. Physically Hook had recovered well, mentally... Smee cringed at the sharp snort from the desk and went still. The breathing became steady once more and Smee relaxed.

The bo'sun ever quite knew what mood Hood would wake to. It was never good, but morbidly depressed Hook was easier to deal with then blind rage Hook. Since Pan left with the girl he only seemed to flip flop between the two. After a few more violent than usual outbursts, what was left of the crew had decided to keep their distance. Hook did the same. Aside from Smee he would see no one and rarely left his cabin.

Neverland had turned to winter the instant Pan left its bounds. Some days it would shift to a more pleasant fall but generally it remained icy and destitute. It wasn't long before everyone was wishing for the flying devil to return, if only to see the sun again.

Just when they would give up hope spring would come. Pan, joined by a handful of new lost boys, would soar down to the island. No one was sure if the boy knew Hook lived or not. He never bothered to torment the crew and find out. For a few days Neverland would be as it should, then Pan would leave again. The time between visits dragged on longer each time.

It had been nearly six months since the island had seen spring and Hook grew more morose each passing day. Smee kept watch over the man. In his very soul he feared what would happen if he didn't. A cold dread would grip him when the cabin became oddly quiet, and he always feared that today would be the day Hook had enough. It wouldn't be the first time the old man had to talk the captain down from doing something... _drastic._

Smee jumped and attempted to make himself hidden behind the black furnace. With a sharp intake of breath and a pained groan the unkempt mane lifted from the desk. The disheveled beard and sunken features made his Captain look corps like in the cold moon light. He looked like hell.

Hook blinked his blood shot eyes and slowly sat up straight in his chair. Every move drew a pained grimace from the man. It hadn't been a comfortable place to sleep. Smee in his usual clumsiness must have made a noise because Hooks head snapped in the bo'sun's direction. Blue eyes lined in red narrowed as the old man stood at attention and scrambled for an excuse.

"J-just keepin the fire goin Cap'n… D-didn mean to wake you Sir." Smee stammered as he began shuffling to the door.

Hooks features slackened and he looked at the pudgy man with hallow eyes. Smee relaxed a little. _He's in a dreary mood today…_

"Smee."

His voice was gravely and he cringed at the painfully dry rasp. Hook cleared his throat and tried again, "Smee…" The request fell from him as the old bo'sun gathered up a cup and water and hurried over to him. Hook drank greedily. Once he was no longer parched he leaned in the high-backed chair and gave Smee a tired frown.

The portly bo'sun cleared his throat awkwardly, "Eh… we be getting a bit low on rations Cap'n. The men be thinkin if the weathers decent tomorrow morn' we could go to shore… B-been a while since anyone had leave."

Smee watched his captain warily, his face held an impassive unreadable expression. After a moment Hook nodded silently. Encouraged Smee continued, "W-well Cap'n I was thinkin… we might have a hunt for those new young'ins. Figured it might cheer ya up a little." He rubbed his glasses on a grungy bit of cloth and looked at the volatile man hopefully, "Might do ya some good guttin a few of the brats."

His expression didn't change. Smee swallowed roughly, "S-Sir?"

Hook took a deep slow breath and seemed to slump further on the exhale. He glanced warily around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

"What a mess…" Hook flicked a bit of curved shattered glass on his desk and watched the light play along it as it rocked and spun. Smee shifted and cleared his throat loudly.

"I can have this swept up Sir… Would you be wantin a bath?"

Hook flexed his neck and shoulders in an attempt to loosen the stiffness there, "I suppose."

With a short nod Smee hurried out of the room. Hook watched his retreating back as he left before turning back to the bit of spinning glass.

"What a mess…"

. . .


	2. Small Victories

**This chapter and the next are mainly character setup introducing the OC's. Things kick into gear after that though. ;3**

Chapter 2 – Small Victories

 _Click…click..._

Ryo grit her teeth in frustration. She knelt in front of a wide mouthed fireplace. The little orange lighter wasn't making much progress on the bits of broken furniture and faded parchment crammed between. Her hands kept shaking violently and putting out the small flame she cradled desperately.

A tiny glow of warmth laminated her face and she gave a cry of triumph. She blew delicately at the young flame. It spread and grew, consuming the dry old wood eagerly. Ryo gripped the moth eaten bit of curtain tighter around herself as she moved as close to the flames as she could. Were it day and she dressed for it the cold wouldn't be so bad. But as she was, the cold could prove fatal. She looked around the dusty room as she shivered on the icy stone floor.

Most of the decrepit castle was ruined to the point of collapse, but one wing remained relatively stable. The few rooms that remained held little more than cobwebs and broken bits of rubble and wood. There was little to salvage that wasn't already picked through, but she managed to find enough to start a modest fire.

Among the list of things she didn't find were food and answers. The room she made herself home in looked to have been a kitchen, but asides from a bent in pot and a few wooden bowls, there wasn't much to work with. _Shelter: check, Fire: check… Food's next on our list then._

She silently took inventory. Whatever brought her here brought along a few odds and ends that had been near her at the time. A tube of chapstick, some hair ties, her mp3 player, vapor pen… _And this little lifesaver._ She looked down at the lighter in her hand.

She had snatched the small items and pocketed them before making her way to the intimidating ruined castle, and she was glad she did. The wind had died and snow fell lazily forming fresh layers of powder to hide her trail. It would have been impossible to find anything if she were to return to the place she had appeared.

Her shaking slowly stopped as the fire raised the room's temperature steadily. As it did so, exhaustion set in. Letting the steady glow of the fire warm her, she drifted off.

. . .

Three boys marched through the frigid underbrush. Two were bundled up tight in thick black furs. Inky black hair blended with the blacks and grays of the pelts making it difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Aside from a long thin scar over the eye of each boys face you couldn't tell the twins apart. A scar over the right, and one over the left. They were shorter than the pencil thin boy behind them but appeared to be the leaders. A thick red length of cloth was bound around the gangly brown haired boy that followed the twins. The three pushed forward towards the shore.

"I told you we should have gone to the Indians…"

The boy with a thin scar over his right eye that stretched from mid brow to cheek shot his twin a glare at the comment. The brother wore a matching scar over the opposite eye.

"Ya-ya whatever were too far off from 'im now. No point in turnin back."

"M-maybe Kly is right Jax. We don't even know if there's anything _in_ the Black Castle. And it's dark… c-cold too."

Jax glared at the taller boy who shirked back at the look, "If you wana go back to those crybabies and live in a tree have fun!" He stuck his tongue out and his twin rolled his eyes.

"I'm claimin that castle in the name of the Borwick Brothers!" Jax flashed a impish grin, "The twin kings of Neverland! You can be our jester Grub."

Kly gave a snort, " _You're_ the jester Jax…"

The tall boy, Grub, shook his head, "I'm serious… there's not going to be food or…or beds."

Jax shook the sack he carried over his shoulder, "We can catch food and we can make beds!"

"The castle is all falling apart! I-it'd be _dangerous…_ " Grubs protests fell on deaf ears.

"It's still better than being cooped up with those _children,"_ Kly hissed that last word out in disgust.

Jax looked at his twin incredulously, "Bro… were fourteen. Those kids are what, four or five years younger then us? _We're_ still kids." Kly huffed slightly but said nothing else.

The crenelations that laced the top of the Black Castle came into view through the thick jungle. Jax raced forwards and gave a loud woop as he looked up at the towering rubble.

"Hell YA! Now that's a _CASTLE!_ " He spun in a circle and laughed gleefully. The other two followed at his heels and stared up at the intimidating structure in awe.

"Can you believe that dopey Pan and his stupid hummingbird would pick a tree over this shit?! What a bunch of dumbasses."

"Oh, I don't know... maybe a tree's harder to find if you are being hunted by _pirates_ all the time…" Kly drawled sarcastically. Jax waved a hand dismissively at the comment without taking his eyes off the towering fortress.

"Ya-ya… Pirates… what the fuck ever man. Just look at this thing, its huge!" He paused for a moment before bellowing out at the top his lungs.

"JUST LIKE MY _DIIIICK!_ "

Grub snorted with laughter. Kly just shook his head, saying a silent prayer for patience as he rolled his eyes to the sky.

They followed the energetic teen as he raced up to the broken portcullis at the castles entrance. Squeezing through a bowed gap in the iron bars they entered the castles courtyard. The twins didn't notice their tall friend stop to stare at the thin stream of smoke that trailed up from one of the castles chimneys. A look of worry crossed Grubs face but when he turned to let the two know, they were already gone. He followed after the sound of Jax's excited laughter.

. . .


	3. Seriously

**Back to Hook next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and all!**

. . .

Chapter 3 – Seriously…

Ryo stirred from her dozing sleep. She looked around blearily trying to pin point what woke her. _I could have sworn I heard yelling…_ The castle was silent now save for the occasional cold gust from outside. She tightened the bit of cloth around her and eyed the slowly dying fire. Standing with a groan she shifted her shoulders and stretched. A few hours on the cold hard floor didn't do her back any favors. _Firewood… maybe something to eat…_

Bare feet pattered on the stone floors as she set out. She hadn't gotten far when the sound of playful laughter made her freeze in place. _Kids, why would there be kids here…?_ She slunk along the hallway walls as she moved towards the source.

The voices became louder as she grew near. Peering around the corner from the darkness, Ryo watched a flickering light dance along the castle wall and illuminating three teens. A tall brunette with a shaggy frohawk held up a makeshift torch and two boys with sleek black hair that looked to possibly be twins. One of the black haired boys followed beside the tall one looking a bit board while the other zipped from room to room in gleeful exploration. _They don't **look** dangerous…_

"There's like half a dozen perfectly good rooms even with half the castle in the ocean! Why did no one bother movin into this place," The energetic one practically bounced his way back to the others.

"Maybe _because_ half of it's in the ocean..." The tall one snickered at the board ones snarky retort. His brother blew a raspberry at him and Ryo couldn't help but smile at their antics.

Ryo stepped out of the shadows and stood in the doorway leading under the stairs. She cleared her throat loudly and the three jumped. Skinny nearly dropped the torch he held and juggled it comically.

"Uh… Hi." _Very suave Ryo… very suave._

The boys stood frozen staring at her wide eyed, looking for all the world like a group of skittish deer. The one that had been exploring came out of his shock and scrambled to pull a dagger from his belt.

"A-are you a g-ghost!" The torch shook in the tall ones hand.

"What? No…" Sure she was pale… and the platinum nearly white hair threw people off, but ghost? _Seriously…_

"Ya got a name Miss not-a-ghost? Cuz this here's _our_ castle and if you wana stay ya gotta hail to the king baby!" The right scared twin waved the short little switch blade in front of him as he spoke. Ryo snorted and raised a brow skeptically. The cocky grin wavered on the twins face.

He huffed and pouted a little, the knife in front of him drooped to his side. He gave a shrug and put it away, "Names Jaxel, this is my bro Klyeln, and slenderman here's Grub."

Ryo gave them a slight nod, "Ryo Kesh… would you mind telling me were we are?"

Kly looked and the woman critically, "You don't _know?"_

He received a bland look from the woman.

"This is Neverland."

The bland look didn't waver, " _seriously…_ "

"H-he's telling the truth… This is Neverland. We're Lost Boys." Grub said, finally inching away from the corner he'd been hiding behind.

Jax elbowed Grub in the ribs, " _Ex_ -Lost Boys!"

"So what… Did _Peter Pan_ bring you here? Flew all the way with pixie dust, second star to the right and all that?" Ryo asked sarcastically.

Jax scratched the back of his head and looked at his brother awkwardly, "Well…ya."

Ryo sighed and attempted to ease the incoming migraine, "Right…Whatever, _listen_. It's cold as hell. I got a fire going in the kitchen down the hall. If you grab some more stuff to burn we can talk were my toes won't fall off… M'kay?"

Grub nodded enthusiastically. Jax shrugged and looked to his brother who returned the indifferent gesture before following Ryo down the hall.

. . .

Jax chucked another chair leg into the fire where it sparked and let off a small cloud of embers. Grub gave a sharp yelp as a stray ember stung his bare ankle. The pants he wore didn't quite reach far enough to cover the lanky form. Jax laughed. Kly frowned deeply from beside Ryo and Jax shrugged at his twins glare.

The _Ex-_ Lost Boys had brought with them a bundle of recently caught rabbits and, while a bit of a meager meal, was better than nothing. Ryo offered them the few makeshift blankets and, between those and the furs they wore over their normal clothes, the four of them put together a nest of sorts. All and all it was fairly cozy.

The boys had bombarded her with questions as soon as they had gotten settled in. They seemed a little disappointed when she didn't have some grand tale about her arrival. Ryo answered them the best she could before she was finally able to get one of her own in.

"So how'd you three wind up here, and why aren't you Lost Boys anymore?"

Jax smirked, "Well it was like this. We're just the usually nobodies ya know, street rats. We were doing our usual thing by the park one night and we run into this kid wearing the weirdest getup."

Grub nodded, "He had a fairy to… don't forget the fairy!"

"Quit interruptin! Anyway this kid with a _fairy_ was smacking a car with a sword. Its alarm was going off an everything. I couldn't stop laughing!"

Jax pointed to Grub who's face went bright red, "Then this guy goes up to try and talk him down! The kid looked spooked as all hell, but was playin it off like he'd just won the fight. Said he defeated a…ah… what did he call it?"

"A great metal dragon…" Kly said.

"Ya that," Jax snorted, "Right so, we grab the kid and take off into the park before the cops come askin questions. He told us who he was and said since we're brave enough to live in a land full of metal dragons." Kly snorted and shook his head. Jax smirked at him before continuing, "Since we're such brave warriors we should join him and his Lost Boys."

Jax shot Ryo a commiserative look, "Now we were skeptical and all _of course_ , till the kid started floating like a birthday balloon!"

"The way I saw it we didn't have anything better to do and it gotta beat sleepin in the sewers, so I said sure why not? So long as it ain't filled with a bunch of kiddy fiddlers it can't be so bad right?"

Ryo stifled a laugh with a cough and looked at the boy with amusement, "Okay that got you here then what?"

Kly huffed slightly, "What do you think? The Lost Boys are just that, a bunch of kids. Really annoying ones to…"

"Ya bunch of crybabies that can't take a joke. But that ain't why we left… That Peter Prick ditched us!" Jax threw his hands up into the air and wore a look of distain, "We get here and he just fucks off! Everything freezes solid and goes to shit… and _we're_ left to babysit those turds? _I don't think so!"_

Kly nodded, "So we left. He's been gone for over six months." He pulled out a little notepad from his pocket and waved it at her, "I kept track…"

Ryo smiled at the proud look on his face. She had never been much for kids, but these boys… They were endearing in a rough sort of way.

"I thought Grub was the big nerd, but you comin in for the title."

Kly scowled, but said nothing. Ryo glanced over the lanky form curled up in the pile of furs and curtains. He slept soundly and at the sight of him Jax gave a great big yawn. Ryo fought to stifle one of her own. _It had been late to begin with… Maybe things will make a little more sense in the morning._

"Well… I think that's our queue," Ryo said.

Ryo watched the three huddled up together as though they had done so a thousand times. With a slight frown she idly wondered just how many night they spent with just each other as warmth. Turning her back on the three she settled down to sleep.

As the night went on, the gloom of the sky outside lessened as morning broke. Soon enough the only sound remaining was the gentle crackle of the softly glowing fire. _Neverland… sure…_

. . .


	4. Didn't Even Bait the Hook

Chapter 4 – Didn't Even Bait the Hook

Smee tentatively entered the Captain's cabin. He froze at the sight of him and gave a sigh. The faithful bo'sun had gotten the pirate situated late last night and Hook actual went to sleep in his bed for a change. But if the deepening shadows under his bloodshot eyes were any indication, Hook had not slept. In fact he was just the way Smee had left him. Lying on his side in bed staring vacantly off at the far wall, it was creepy. Hook didn't even acknowledge him, just stared off into nothing.

"C-Captain?" Smee said softly as he shuffled into Hooks line of sight.

Hook blinked and his gaze found the wary bo'sun. The bed creaked softly as he shifted to right himself. Smee stepped back as Hook rose from his bed, stiffly cracking his neck as he did. Hook wore little more than his britches and his bare chest showed angry red lines where the hooks harness had been chafing. It wasn't often that he was sober enough to remember to remove it before unconsciousness took him.

"Uh… Sir, it's a fine day out… where you wantin to join the crew on shore?"

Hook paused as he filled a crystal tumbler with rum. He gave an indifferent grunt and knocked back the strong drink.

"What point would there be…"

"Ye'd have more to look at then the cabin walls at least… An besides we haven't had a go at the new boy's Pan brought in yet." Smees argument was rather half hearted. His Captain was silent. Smee twisted his little red hat in his hands anxiously.

"Cap'n… The men are worried. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of ya for a long time now, and some 'ems getting restless... I-I'm fearin Sir, they may try mutiny."

Hook scowled into the amber filled glass, "This is still _MY ship_ Smee. If any are fool enough to challenge that they know what they'll get."

"Aye…aye... but showin a bit o' the old fire would do well to remind them."

Hook glanced briefly at the bo'sun. He sighed and tugged the heavy leather harness over his shoulder, "Help me get this damn thing on then…"

* * *

The island had warmed slightly in the new morning light. It was still brisk, but the cold felt good on Hooks heated brow. Breakfast had been rum and if he remembered correctly so had dinner the night before. He didn't bother to keep track further than that.

He trudged along behind his crew as they trekked up the rocky cliff face leading away from the shore. The crew would fill the barrels and sacks with whatever foodstuffs they could find and hopefully find some trouble while they were at it. Smee prattled on about…something. He wasn't paying attention.

The men had come to the cusp of the cliff face and it opened up to a long length of field before reaching the jungle. Everything was dusted in a fine layer of fresh snow. Hooks men trudged past him, intent on the job at hand. They would spend the next several hours scouring the jungle for anything edible and taking it back down to the long boats at shore.

Normally they would do this closer to Mermaids Lagoon. Its shores were more accessible. But with how harshly the sea froze on that side of the island now, the only option was the rocky cliffs beside the Black Castle. The surrounding areas sharp cliff faces kept the small stretch of water sheltered from the worst of the winds, and the Jolly Rodger would throw anchor there during the worst storms just for the reprieve.

Smee directed the men as Hook watched silently. He should be barking orders and whipping the slacking crew into shape... but he couldn't find the will to care. _Perhaps stepping down would be for the best…_ Even he cringed at the defeatist attitude. _No._ The Jolly Roger was _his_. _I'd rather see it at the bottom of the sea then in another's hands…_

He stared off across the small inlet to the ship with a deep frown. His gaze followed the rocky cliffs as he stood at its edge. Dark thoughts whispered quietly in his head as he eyed the jagged rocks below. With a scowl of disgust he turned away from the promise of oblivion. _You're no_ _coward James..._

As his thoughts wandered so did his gaze. He paused as he stared at the Castle in the distance. A slight wisp of smoke rose from one of its towers. Cold blue eyes narrowed.

"Smee…" His voice was a low rasp, but the bo'sun came to his side quickly. Hook didn't turn from the Castle as the old man approached.

"You have things in hand here," He said nodding to the passing crewmen.

"A-aye Sir?" Smee looked at his Captain uncertainly before following his gaze to the trail of smoke. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hmm… You going ta have a look then Cap'n?"

Hook nodded slightly, his intense gaze never wavering from the dark structure. Smee bobbed his head and turned back to attending to the crew, "We'll ya mind the old place, I still say it's haunted. A bit of a walk might do ya good."

* * *

It had been a long time since Hook came to visit the old ruin. _Not since…_ a slight cringe marred his face and he shook the thought away. It didn't seem terribly affected by the deep winter. It remained as cold and impassive in sun as in snow.

The front portcullis was closed permanently. Its gears and mechanisms long since broken and rusted solid. There were sections of wall that had caved to make new entrances however. Hook had used this place for various purposes over the years and had grown familiar with the old castle. As with any structure of such age, it held many secrets.

He passed into the small courtyard encircled by the high stone walls. The faint trail of smoke came from one of the few towers that remained intact. The wooden door leading in had rotten half off its hinges and hung oddly outward. It didn't take much encouragement to pull the opening wider for the pirate.

Faint voices echoed down the dark halls and Hook kept to the shadows as he followed the sounds. The castle has been abandoned for so long it was curious that anyone would decide to inhabit it now. _Pan's been gone so long… have the Lost Boys started to wander out of their territories?_ A vicious grin marred the handsome Captains face. It would have left ones heart sinking with dread, were there anyone to witness it.

* * *

There was one… Jax followed the pirate Captains shadow through the castle halls. He'd been picking through rubble for firewood when he heard the man crunching through the fresh snow. It wasn't hard for him to disappear behind the mounds of black stones. He blended well with castles bleak backdrop.

Years of slinking through city streets as a vagrant and a pickpocket left him fleet of foot, and silent pursuit was nothing for the young rogue. Hook stalked the voices in the halls, and Jax stalked him… with a sturdy length of wood at the ready.

The voices grew nearer. Jax swallowed hard as he eyed the Captain. Hooks good hand rested on the hilt of his sword and the hook… The double hook gleamed horribly in the low light.

The chair leg shook slightly in Jax hands as he adjusted his grip. He could hear the low drawl of his brother's voice down the hall. _Now or never…_ Jax moved silently and swiftly from his place in the shadows and struck. The Captain never saw it coming… The teen shook as he stared wide eyed down at the prone pirate Captain. _Shit… now what?_


	5. Turnabout is Fair Play

**A bit of a shorter chapter today. Poor Hook, annoying kids are headaches even without head injuries.**

. . .

Chapter 5 – Turnabout is Fair Play

Hook woke to an uncomfortable twinge in his shoulder and a horrible throbbing at the back of his head. This wasn't abnormal for him to wake to, but a strip of cloth stuffed in his mouth was. Clarity came to him quickly. _The Black Castle!_ He moved only to find his ankles bound and his wrists shackled above his head. His brow knit in pain as his arm brushed against a painful lump on his head.

Hushed arguing nearby brought him into focus, and he glared furiously at the three boys that had yet to notice he was awake. He looked up at his bound hands and rage filled him. _They took my HOOK!_ Eyes flashed with crimson... _That little bastard has my hat to…_

Sure enough one of the three boys held the deadly hook and idly thumbed the dull edge of its curve. The boy or teen rather, wore a scowl as he fiddled with the device and argued with his twin who donned the large black and gold trimmed hat.

The two boys were both garbed in dark drab clothing; the boy with an irritated expression was surprisingly clean cut while the others were accented with mismatched patches and fraying seams.

The tallest didn't look much better. His clothes fell short of his long limbs like he'd grown too suddenly for the garb to keep up with.

"Well what's your _brilliant_ plan? What were you expecting to do when you caught him Jax? This place is going to be crawling with pirates..." The boy his hook in hand shook it threateningly at the other.

"Wo-wo-wo... Cool it Kly! We'll just...ugh ask for ransom or something?" Jax suggested with a shrug as he fiddled with the belt that held the Captains sword. It hung loosely around his hips even at the last hole.

"I didn't even know Hook was _alive_. That flying ego trip is full of shit." He muttered irritably and finally gave up on trying to get the belt to hold any tighter.

"J-Jax... H-he's awake."

The tall one that spoke stared at the furious pirate. Forget-me-not eyes had steadily shifted to a bloody red. A low sound of pure animalistic rage rumbled forth from the chained man. The three stood stock still and watch him with wide eyes.

A wide grin grew across Jax's face. He slipped the elegant hat from his head and bowed gracefully. When he righted his face showed pure boyish glee.

"Our prisoner has awoken! Good morning Hook, I hope ya like your accommodations. Only the finest here at Castle Borwick." He imitated an overly refined tone as he drew Hooks sword and waved it in front of him, "I bet you'd like to know the name of the one who _bested_ you?"

Kly rolled his eyes, "You struck him from behind like a coward… I wouldn't call that _besting_."

Jax scowled and stuck his tongue out at the other teen before turning back to the pirate, "I am Jax Bordwick the Jackal and King of this Castle!"

Hook cringed at the sound of the cheerful boy's voice. His head was pounding and everything seemed to blur hazily. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Jax frowned slightly as the Captains head lulled to the side with a weak groan.

"H-he doesn't look so good Jax…" Grubs inched closer to the pirate trying to get a better look.

Kly sighed and marched over to the disoriented man. Hook mumbled a threat that couldn't be understood through the cloth in his mouth, Kly ignored it. None to gently he pulled the man's head back revealing the start of a nasty goose egg.

"Shesh Jax be easier on him next time. You about near cracked his head open."

Hook groan as the frowning teen prodded at the bump. He glared up at the cold violet eyes that scrutinized him and the glare was returned with equal venom.

Kly turned his glower to his brother, "We should get Ryo."

His twin panicked at the suggestion, "W-what _nooo!_ Boss'll be pissed!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you knocked him over the head."

Jax huffed angrily at the condescending tone, "He was coming after you guys! Would you rather I let him gut you?! Seriously I'm a hero here…" His voice took on a wine, "I didn't mean to hit him so hard… I panicked _okay_."

Kly sighed and ignored his brother's protests, "Grub… Go get Ryo please. He's going to need medical attention."

Nodding nervously Grub hurried towards the stairs but didn't need to go far. Ryo met him at the heavy dungeon door and eyed him suspiciously. Grub scrambled over his words for a moment before Ryo pushed past him and entered the dank room.

"What are you boys up to…" Her voice was low and smooth, almost monotone. The thin pale woman stepped down the stairs into the dungeon. Whatever questions she had been about to ask were forgotten the moment she saw the man on the floor.

. . .


	6. Not so TLC

Chapter 6 – Not so TLC

Ryo's eyes widened. _That's…_ _nooo…_ She stared dumbstruck down at the battered pirate.

Hooks thick black curls were dull and drab, and the beard and mustache that at one point suggested a roguish charm was unkempt and overgrown. His intricate black coat lay on a bent table leaving him in only a loose white shirt and pants. Red eyes blazed from the sunken sleep darkened eyes that widened in surprise at the sight of her. There was little doubt to who the man was in her mind, and the realization hit home. _That's Hook… they weren't kidding about the Neverland thing._

Jax bounced up in front of her, grabbing her attention away from the pirate captain.

"Hey Ryo I caught you a codfish! Quite the catch huh?"

A grin twitched across her face. There was an almost mad glint in her eye. _That's Hook…_ No matter how many times she said it in her mind it wouldn't seem to sink in. She stepped forward and leaned over to scrutinize the shackled man. His focus kept wavering and he seemed to have trouble keeping his head up.

"Hmm...I don't know. He looks a little sickly to me. You may want to throw him back."

 _If looks could kill…_ An angry snarl was muffled by the gag in the pirates' mouth. Her coy grin dropped as she eyed the shackles chaining him to the wall above his head. Ryo turned to the boys with narrowed eyes.

"I do hope one of you has the _keys_ for these things," She gestured to the rusty restraints.

Jax's eyes went wide, "…uh…" The other three looked between each other guiltily.

"Great…and I'm assuming his crew won't be far behind?"

Jax swallowed hard and looked to the others for support. Kly cringed slightly and shook his head. Ryo sighed and rubbed her brow. _Morons…_

"Jax, Kly you two head up top and keep an eye out. If anyone heads this way we make ourselves scarce... And give me that hook, it's not a toy!"

They nodded quickly and Kly scowled before tossing the silver double clawed hook on the table. Grub shifted in place.

"Jax hit him pretty good over the head…"

Ryo regarded the Captain carefully. He looked in bad shape and she knew the boys' hospitality so far couldn't be fully to blame. As disheveled as he was he still managed to glare daggers into her. She knelt down beside him and gently brushed aside the dark curls that framed his rugged face. His eyes were barely focused and he appeared to be fighting back unconsciousness.

Hook's scowl wavered to one tinged with uncertainty. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't thrown off by her. A girl in Neverland was certainly an oddity, but a woman? Her attire was foreign to him and entirely inappropriate for a lady. The top was tight and distractingly revealing, and conversely the baggy grey trousers were loose and suggested little of the form beneath them. He struggled to keep his eyes on her as she checked the wound to his head. She lacked the warmth and delicate demeanor he normally associated with those of the fairer sex. Sharp, cold, and calculating… Her eyes seemed able to strip him to the bone.

"Bring me as much snow as you can and some cloth. He's definitely got a concussion."

Grub nodded and hurried away leaving the two alone.

Ryo tugged the gag from his mouth and held his chin to keep his head from lulling back against the cold stone wall behind him. She held up two fingers. He fought to keep focus on the woman in front of him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'll make sure you don't even… live long enough to regret this..." His deep voice was low and menacing as his lips curled into a snarl, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open to finish the threat with a glare.

"That's not a number…" She said blandly.

He gave a grunt and muttered weakly, "…Two-Thre…" He clenched his eyes shut and groaned softly.

Ryo sighed and leaned back. Her bearing softened, the man really looked like hell. Grub returned with a wooden bucket filled with snow and a hole ridden rag.

"Is he… okay?" Grub asked nervously as Ryo wrapped the some snow in the dirty cloth and pressed it to the pirate Captains wounded head.

"He should be... Go join the others. If you spot anyone don't engage them… just be careful." Grub nodded and left her.

Hooks vision faded in and out, the shock of something cold and wet against his head would wake him from his daze slightly. The soft warm hands that held his face soothed him, but the gentle voice seemed to insist he stay awake. He wanted to sleep… His eyes opened a slit and he gazed blankly up at the worried blue green that looked down into his own. _I'm so… tired._ He wanted so badly to just… just. His eyes closed slowly and he fell into darkness accompanied by the feel of soft hands and that distant gentle voice.

Ryo cursed softly as he lost consciousness again. His features slackened and he looked almost peaceful. Were it not for the danger of his concussion she would have let him be.

"Captain… Hook?" She got no response and she checked his vitals. Heart was stable and breathing sounded normal. She sighed and tried again, "James?"

The rhythmic pounding of shoes on stone echoed from the stairs leading down to the dungeon distracted her from the man. Jax rounded the corner and was nearly bowled over by Grub.

"Problem Boss... there's a little old dude and two big ass pirate guys starting up the hill our way." Jax looked from Ryo to the unconscious Captain at her feet.

"Kly is keeping an eye on them, he'll let us know if we need to bolt." Ryo nodded to Grub and turned back to the Captain.

Ryo regarded Hook and chewed at her lower lip uncertainly. His peaceful visage hid the very real danger he represented.

She turned back to the boys, "Find the keys or at least something that can break those cuffs."

"We're letting him _go!?_ "

"We'll put him somewhere they can find him. He's so out of it hopefully he won't remember what happened. We'll just have to hang low and keep an eye on their ship for a while."

Grub walked past the shorter boy and started searching through the rubble in hopes of turning up a set of keys.

"Oh _come on_ that's your plan? We're all going to die…" Jax fretted and ran to join Grub in his search. The lanky teen gave a cry of triumph and held up a set of rusty keys. They jingled as he shook them in the air.

"Give me those…" Ryo took the old keys from Grub and fought with the rusty shackles to get Hooks arms free.

Ryo rose and grabbed the coat and hook from the table, "Let's get him dressed… Jax"

Jax clasped the fancy black and gold laced ensemble to his chest possessively. Ryo growled his name in a low warning. He looked at her stern glare pleadingly, "Aww come on… just the hat?"

Ryo sighed, "Fine but I need the belt and sword."

He could have just won the lottery from the grin on his face. Ryo snatched the belt and sword from the boy and knelt over the captain. It was more than a little awkward, but Ryo couldn't help but enjoy the way his dark curls would brush her cheek and the warm spicy scent of rum and fine cigars that would wash over her as she leaned in close.

"Hey! Make…yourself useful you lazy bum." Ryo grunted as she tried to lift the large man under his arms. Jax rushed forwards and lifted the Captain by his legs and helped Ryo carry the man up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

They laid him down gently on the fresh snow near the breach in the castle wall. There was enough rubble and slick stone around to make it look like an accident. Ryo couldn't help but feel a little bad about just tossing the injured man out into the elements. Jax bat the Captains hat along their trail in the snow in an effort to cover it.

They watched as a small older man in a little red beanie race up the hill as the captains form came into view. The short pirate fretted over the unconscious man, who groaned but didn't rise. Ryo could help but smile slightly at his mother henning. _At least someone will make sure he's taken care of._ One of the large crewmen lifted Hook over his shoulder and carried him of. They didn't appear to question why their Captain was blacked out in the ruins of the old castle, just went on their way.


	7. Keeping Calm and Carrying On

Chapter 7 – Keeping Calm and Carrying On

Ryo sat at the edge of one of the many tall open stone windows within the Black Castle facing the shore. The boys had huddled down to sleep and she took watch for the evening. The group had been on high alert since letting the pirate Captain go. There was no telling whether or not Hook would have any recollection of what happened and Ryo didn't want to risk being caught unawares.

But the long boats never dropped and the only activity on deck was the usual daily shuffle. No sign of the illustrious Captain. _Hopefully he didn't fall into a coma or something…_ She wasn't sure where the sudden concern for the man's well being stemmed from. _He is the villain after all._ Not that such concepts had ever held any weight in her mind. _Good… Evil… Whatever… He's handsome I'll give him that much._

In the mean time they had taken to making the Castle at least livable. Finding warm clothes was one thing Ryo had been worried about at first, but Jax found a rather surprising solution. He spent the better half of a day tapping on walls. When questioned he stated, "Every castle has secret passageways and rooms…duh!" He turned out to be right. His searching turned up a small stash of treasure, books, old clothes and other odds and ends in a small room behind an old bookshelf. Likely left by the Captain himself.

Jax had claimed a large moth eaten black coat as his share of the loot and wore it with flair, even though it was so big that it nearly brushed the ground and he had to fold the sleeves over twice to use his hands. Kly had snatched up what books hadn't molded and crumbled, and Grub found himself a pair of pants that covered down to his ankles. A bit of rope kept them around his narrow waist. Grub seemed pleased enough with that.

Ryo couldn't help but laugh at the three. _They_ _look like they're running around in their father's clothes._ It warmed her heart in a sentimental way she would never admit to.

Ryo was glad to have something warmer than her thin sleep attire. A deep navy coat was wrapped around her tightly. It smelled a bit musty and the seams could use some mending, but it would do. A lose fitting shirt, worn breeches, and a pair of boots that were a few sizes to large finished things off. _Shame I never learned to sew…_ most of her clothes could use a little taking in as well.

Unfortunately aside from an overly intricate dagger Ryo had found among the pirates stores, they had little in the way of weapons. Jax had his little switch blade and Grub had a small stone hatchet that looked like it came from an old western set, but that was it.

The basics were secured. Clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads. _More than what their use to I'm sure._ Jax turned out to be a pretty good hunter, at least when it came to small game, and Grub had a knack for turning just about anything into a trap of some sort. Ryo tried not to think about how a couple of street kids would learn those kinds of skills, or exactly what kind of 'small game' could be found in the alleys and sewers of New York. It kept a fairly regular supply of rabbits on the menu though, as well as some weird little animal Grub called a PokeyPig. Kly claimed it was like an oversized guinea pig with spines. _Pretty sure I've never seen one in any of my zoology text books… but then again this is Neverland._

 _Neverland…_ She could say it a million times and it still felt just as outrageous as the first. But she had _seen_ Hook, she had _seen_ fairies buzzing around in the distance, and when Jax pointed out a mermaid splashing around in front of the gates to Skull Rock she really couldn't keep up the denial. She was in Neverland. _Still no idea how I managed that one…_

She had gone to bed like any other night, after a boring day of work like any other day. She didn't even remember having a weird dream or anything. Just… Good morning you're in Neverland! _Well I'm here and other then kidnapping fairies, I probably have no way back._ Not that she was in any hurry to get back to the hollow droll of her everyday life. _I'm so antisocial as it is I doubt anyone's noticed I'm gone aside from work._

A cold breeze whipped around her suddenly. She shivered and turned her back to the wind. The fire crackled softly. Soft snores came from the thick mound of furs in front of the hearth. Ryo couldn't help the soft smile.

 _Those boys…_

They had taken to her quickly. She had a feeling they were secretly glad to have someone in charge. They may play themselves off as tough little gangsters, but they were a long way from the hood now. At the end of the day they turned to her for the final word on things. Strangely she felt a fierce drive to keep them safe and took the role of leader seriously. _It's_ _ **not**_ _maternal instinct…_ She wrinkled her nose at the thought. _I'm_ _ **not**_ _their mother._

She shook her head. _I best get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy._

Tomorrow they would raid the Lost Boys tree for supplies, and hopefully a few weapons.

* * *

Smee wasn't sure what happened to Hook in the Black Castle, but ever since they returned he'd regained a bit of his spark. He was still recovering from the fall he took, but Smee could see the gears moving in his Captains head. Something had his interest, and it had pulled him out of the perpetual cycle of booze and blackout.

The crew had noticed the Captains improved mood as well and seemed to release a collective sigh of relief. No one had honestly been willing to challenge the Captain for his title, but after a year of being left to their own devices a few had voiced their concern.

Currently the Captain stood near the bow watching the dark ruins with a spy glass. Smee had found him there on and off for the last few days. He'd grown curious and asked once what he was looking for, but had gotten no response from the man. Further prodding just made him agitated so he had let the subject go. Smee wasn't sure even Hook knew what he was looking for.

Smee followed Hook to his cabin after he closed up the spy glass and went to retire. The Captain took his place behind the large wood desk and Smee came around to pour him a glass of rum.

"Smee… When did Pan last visit the island? It's been several months at least…"

"Ohh… about that yes, I'd say five or six now," Smee said.

Time moved strangely here and it was difficult to keep track of. If there was one thing Hook found the old bo'sun competent at was keeping record of the passing days. Hook tapped his fingers on the table idly, ignoring the glass in front of him. "He brought new Lost Boy's each time?"

Smee nodded, "Oh yes…" He paused thoughtfully for a moment, "There was two the first trip. One the next…hmm… another three, or was it four? Then three on the last trip I believe."

Hook watched the old man rattled off the numbers, "The last three. Did anyone get a good look at them? Did they seem a bit… _older_ than the rest?"

"Hmm… Yes, yes! They did seem a bit big compared to the boy. Mr. Jukes noticed it when he pointed 'im out to me." The bo'sun look about ready to fall into another one of his rambles and Hook cut him off quickly.

"But still children though… you didn't see the brat with an adult?"

Smee looked at his Captain with confusion, "No sir, definitely not."

Hook hummed thoughtfully and frowned. Smee's brow knit, "Was there someone at the ol' castle? Wouldn't think It'd be the Indians. The savages won't go near the place. Somethin' about dark magic's an that."

"I'm not sure… Perhaps the mermaids may be a bit more forthcoming with Pan abandoning us all to this icy hell."

Yes… the dark and mysterious maidens always knew more than they should. The hard part was prying it from their slimy throats.


	8. Raid

**Rather short chapter this week. Next will make up for it a little. Thanks for your reviews they are always appreciated!**

. . .

Chapter 8 – Raid

Ryo dragged them out of bed before day break. The three complained and whined but she would have none of it. Ryo hated mornings as much as any of the teens but it would be the best time to get the jump on the Lost Boys. They didn't have numbers, but they did have surprise, strength, and organization, or at least she liked to think so.

According to the three there were about six or seven Lost Boys at the moment. Jax and the boys had been the last to be brought from the 'real world.' The new Lost Boys ranged from ages six to nine, and without Pan's leadership they were like chickens with their heads cut off. Jax words not hers.

They crept their way through the darkened jungle until they came to a large dead tree surrounded by many smaller stumps. The tree was as silent as the rest of the jungle. Jax and Kly bickered quietly back and forth as they tried to remember which of the trees had the largest entrance. Grub ignored the two and systematically went tree to tree and checked them.

" _Here,_ " He whispered and pointed down to a large hole that continued down into darkness.

Jax crouched down and shoved his head down the hole. When he popped back up he gave Grub a thumbs up and a devilish grin. Ryo eyed the surrounding in search of hiding places. Finding something suitable she pulled them aside behind a large moss covered boulder.

"Everyone know their job?" She spoke in a low voice.

The boys nodded. Jax was to go down and fill their furnace with green twigs and leafs to smoke them out. Once the Lost Boys had fled he and Kly would bring up as much as he could to Ryo. The two twins were the smallest, and getting in and out of the tunnels quickly wouldn't prove as difficult as it would for Ryo or Grub. Grub would keep watch as Ryo filled the makeshift bags they brought with them.

Jax looked eager to go and Ryo gave him the okay. Taking the large bundle of brush and twigs Jax squeezed down the earthen shoot. The others laid low in the bushes and waited. It wasn't long before the sound of commotion could be heard from the tunnels below. Wisps of smoke lofted from the large holes at the base of the trees roots and Jax zipped out of the one he entered with a cheeky grin on his face. Panicked cries of 'fire' echoed from down below, and the robbers hid themselves among the low brush. Kly smacked his brother a few times when his snickering grew too audible.

Six young boys scrambled up the shoots coughing on the thick stinging smoke. They were all fairly small but more worrying then their age was their condition. Ryo was shocked at how frail they looked. The youngest shivered from the cold in their rags and their bones showed prominently beneath the thin attire.

A sharp pang of guilt made her pause as the reality set in. _We're robbing orphans... this is some Lord of the Flies shit right here._

They scattered in a panic. The few older boys argued and pointed fingers as they fought over who was to blame for what. As their voices faded with distance Ryo waved the twins over.

"Leave the food."

"What _why_?" Jax asked.

"Did you _see_ them? They're a few pounds away from getting national aid for starving countries. We can catch food just fine, they... obviously can't,"Ryo snapped back.

Jax wrinkled his nose in disapproval at the sudden change of heart but said nothing. Kly shrugged, "Whatever you say…"

"Go... we're wasting time. Grab what you can and let's get out of here before they notice." Ryo waved them away.

Jax and Kly wrapped a length of moist cloth around their nose and mouth and shot down the earthen shoots. Moments later one would pop his head out and shove an armful of random junk out of the hole. Ryo stuffed the makeshift bags with whatever the two managed to bring up. Furs, rusty and dull swords, makeshift tools, and worn clothes that really were little more than rags.

" _Their coming back!"_ Grub hissed furiously. The faint cry's of the Lost Boy's could be heard through the quiet jungle.

Ryo grabbed Kly before he could shoot back down the tunnel, "Tell you brother."

He nodded and slid back down. Barely a moment later the two scrambled back out and each grabbed a bag. Their eyes were red from the stinging smoke but both wore huge grins as they pulled down the makeshift bandannas. The group ran low through the forest away from the incoming boys.

"Keep close, I don't want to lose you in these forests." Ryo said.

They circled back, taking care to avoid the Lost Boys now carrying buckets and gourds full of water. The four left the panicked cries in the distance and returned to the imposing castle as the suns first light stretched across the white snow.

. . .


	9. Cold Night on the Water

Chapter 9 – Cold Night on the Water

Night had fallen a few hours ago and the moon shone brightly in the crisp clear air. A long boat moved slowly through the selves of broken ice. Bill Jukes, A broad shouldered man covered in tattoos used a long pole to guide the boat between the slates that reflected the moons light like a shattered mirror. Smee shivered across from the dark cloaked form of Captain Hook. His face was severe; the perpetual scowl looked all the darker in the cold blue light.

Hook sat at the back of the boat wrapped up tight in a rich dark cloak. The boat rocked gently as it moved slowly through the fjord in the ice. He'd been so out of sorts in the days after the _blackout_ at the Black Castle. Smee said he must have fallen and bumped his head.

He huffed. _There's more to it than that_ … he was sure of it.

Hook couldn't remember what happened after he went wandering into the ruins. He remembered hearing something and then… nothing. Well nothing he could make heads or tails of.

He remembered a moment of furious anger and childish laughter. _Not an unusual sentiment…_ Then… then things got _strange_. A warm hand on his brow and a soft caress, slender fingers gently running through his hair, vibrant worried eyes and a soft voice laced with concern. _A woman's voice…not the high flittering of a young girl. A **woman**._ It had been so long he was unsure if he could honestly recognize the sound of a woman's voice anymore. The fact that it took him so long to do so frightened him more then he wanted to admit. Which made the hallucinations… _or whatever they were…_ all the more disturbing.

It was nonsense. Aside from the few rough old women among the natives and the young princess Tigerlilly the female population on the island was nonexistent. _None with eyes like those… and pale as death._ Perhaps the senile old bo'sun wasn't wrong about the place being haunted.

Regardless _he_ was most defiantly haunted by the strange woman. He couldn't get her out of his head and what began as confused muddled sensations evolved into stirring dreams that left him as flushed and bothered as a pubescent boy. Those warm hands would wander, the gentle voice turned sultry, and blue green eyes would burn into him in a way that made Hook unwilling to leave the world of dreams.

But awake he did, and where before he would waste away in drinks and darkness now he fought through muddled memories for answers. His focus finding its way to the dark ruins again and again. _There was something there... there had to be._

The wooden boat stopped just outside the frozen expanse of the Mermaids Lagoon. The devilish sirens had become scarce during Pan's icy absence, but he was hopeful. His hook was sharpened and held irresistible bait. At his feet sat a small chest filled with an assortment of jewelry and pretty baubles. Mermaids were fools to greed, and a few shining trinkets would have them flocking to him and spilling their secrets.

They sat shivering for half an hour on the silent water. No sign of movement beneath the fringed ice. The Captain ran his hook through the chest till it came up tangled in gold chains and shimmering jewels. Hook glanced at up at Jukes and he nodded. The broad shouldered pirate watched the ice like a hawk. Hook slowly lowered the bejeweled appendage down into the frigid water. After a time Jukes gave a grunt and pointed to a dark form gliding slowly beneath the ice. Hooks arm swayed slowly in the water making the trinkets glitter enticingly.

The shadow paused and began its cautious approach. Smee readied the thick net that sat at the bottom of the boat. The jewels swayed in the gentle currents. Hook could just about see the large alien eyes and clammy blue gray skin. _Flesh like drowned corpses._ He never really fell for their false beauty. They had their uses though.

The foolish thing eyed the pirate suspiciously from beneath the water. The wide dark eyes flickered to the gold and gems that dangled from the Captain's hook. A slender webbed hand slowly inched out towards the hook, her eyes locking with the Captains brilliant blues.

It wasn't just impressionable young ladies that his eyes tended to captivate. Even these sinister beauties so naturally magical on their own would fall into their stunning intensity. She was so caught in his gaze that the hand inching down into the water went unnoticed.

The Mermaid gave a shrill shriek as Hook tore her from the water by her course blue green hair. Jukes dragged her aboard tangling her in the net at the bottom and keeping her sharp claws bound to her sides. Hook gently rubbed the row of thin red lines on his arm; his thick coat had taken the brunt of the damages he could feel the slight sting. A low menacing hiss came from their captive and her eyes burned with rage and more than just a hint of fear.

"Good evening my dear. I apologize for inconveniencing you tonight, but I have some questions I'm willing to pay handsomely to have answered. I hope you don't mind."

Her hiss faded and a scowl marred her pale face, showing the jagged shark like teeth. She spoke to him in the strange hisses and clicks typical of her kind. Hook didn't look terribly happy with whatever she said because his hook shot down to press against the tender flesh of her throat. The gilled slits there quivered as her breathing became rapid.

"Now now... there's no need for that kind of talk. This is a simple exchange, simple enough for even your little mind." The insult earned another scowl but she dare not move. "Now let's try this again..."

"Pan brought new batches of Lost Boy's… where are the last ones he brought?"

The Mer thought deeply and she grinned coyly and hissed in answer. Hook looked puzzled, "The last ones he brought are with the Lost boys?" she shook her head no and Hook grit his teeth in annoyance, "The last group of lost boys is _not_ with the others?" She grinned evilly and hissed again. Hooks look turned murderous, "Well which is it wench!"

She continued with almost a purr, "Neither men nor boys, and not lost? Girls? Did Pan bring more girls?" The Mermaid looked down right gleeful as she shook her head no.

The gleaming hook slammed into the side of the boat making it rock precariously. The pale creature shirked back from the man and trembled softly. Hook took a deep breath and the red faded from his eyes steadily.

" _Women?_ " He asked in a low hiss. The Mermaid shook her head no hesitantly and Hook let out a low growl, "We've rather run out of possibilities _haven't_ we?"

Hook leaned down close to the shivering creature and spoke low and menacingly. "You'll find I have far less patience for these sorts of games then Pan my dear, I suggest you get to the _point_ … before _I_ do."

Her odd sounds held a trembling note to them. Hook leaned back and he gave her a dark smile, "That wasn't so hard was it? _Teenagers_ …"

He considered the information and wrinkled his nose, "Dreadful things… smart enough to think they know something, young enough to still know nothing at all."

 _And pimples... how horrid._ He shook his head. _Interesting development, but not the information I'm looking for._ The mermaid looked up at him hopefully and Hook smirked.

"One more question Madam. There's something living…" He paused and reconsidered his words, " _Inhabiting_ the Black Castle. Who or What is it?"

Hooks eyes widened as she answered. He gave her an annoyed glare. _Riddles even now… a white queen and her court of thieves._

"Who brought this _Queen?"_

Hook scratched his chin. The mermaids don't know. _If it wasn't Pan or the fairies…_ _she couldn't have just wandered here could she?_ If he could find out _how_ she got in perhaps he could find a way back out.

Hook smiled wickedly. _And I know just where to find her._

The mermaid shivered as that wicked grin turned down to her, "Thank you miss, your assistance tonight had been most valuable…" Hook paused as the creature purred something to him in a suggestive tone with a threatening gleam in her eye. His gaze wandered over her prone form for an instant and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"And we were having such a pleasant time…" He tutted disapprovingly and shook his head.

In a sudden motion he shot forward raking his hook across the mermaid from belly to chin as his eyes blazed red. She shrieked and trashed as the Captain gestured her away. Dark cold blood pooled quickly at the foot of the boat as he wiped his hook clean with a handkerchief. Smee and Jukes struggled to dump the dying form into the frigid water.

Hook sat back as the lagoon returned to its cold silence. He had a lot to think about… and a lot to prepare for.

. . .


	10. Paranoia

Chapter 10 – Paranoia

Jax yawned and shifted in the small dog pile of furs. He couldn't sleep. For some reason he was jittery. He shifted away from the dying embers of the fire to face the window Ryo sat at. She took a long draw from the vapor pen in her hand. The faint light of morning filtered in around her giving her an unearthly glow. _She really does look like a ghost._ She breathed out a cloud of thick white vapor that hung around her in thick wisps.

He'd never had a mother. For as long as he could remember it was just he and Klyeln. They were good at keeping a low profile and avoiding the system. Ryo didn't seem like the mothers he'd seen. Not the overprotective pastel garbed women that held their kids by the wrist as though they would vanish the moment they let go. Nor the yapping whores that chat on their cell phones, not even acknowledging the fact that they had a child.

No… she reminded him of the surly old barkeep that would give them the evening's leftovers as he closed up for the night. Gruff and serious but would soften a few notes at the sight of them. They called him Boss too. Said he hadn't earned no title for them to be callin him _Sir_. So Boss it was. Jax couldn't remember the man's real name.

Boss just seemed to stick.

He apparently yawned loud enough to be heard because Ryo turned to look at him with tired eyes. Sleep wasn't about to come and he knew it. Jax rose from the bed carefully so not to disturb the others and came to join Ryo by the open window.

"Can't sleep?" Her voice was soft. Jax shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. Ryo nodded softly and returned her gaze to the ship anchored in the distance.

"The boat returned a few hours ago… haven't seen anything since." Ryo had grown nervous when a small longboat was dropped from the ship late last night. They headed off in the opposite direction but it had her on edge regardless.

"You're so tense. Do you really think he'll try somethin?"

Ryo simply shrugged in response. Jax stretched and plopped his prized hat on his head. He grinned as he preened in front of a half shattered mirror.

"So what's the plan today Boss?" He asked as he adjusted the long black feather in the hats band.

Ryo gave him an exhausted look. Honestly sleep was the only thing she was interested in at the moment. She turned her gaze from the ship to the jungles edging the fields. It would do them no good to idle. Their food supply couldn't sustain it. They would have to head further in to gather what they could from the frozen lands.

"Do some exploring and gather what food we can."

Jax turned from the mirror to consider Ryo thoughtfully, "If we keep to the river nearby it leads up to the Indians. We could steal from them."

Ryo shook her head at the suggestion, "And make more enemies? I'd rather not. Trade maybe… but I'd avoid antagonizing them."

Jax stuck his tongue out, "The Lost Boys never saw us and the pirates haven't made a move. No one even knows we're here. You're just paranoid."

"Maybe…" She rubbed her eyes that stung with sleep.

Sunlight fully broke the horizon and filtered into the castle bringing warmth and light to the icy halls. Ryo pulled another drag and let the sweet vapor drift from her lips lazily.

"Wake them… we should get a move on while there's light. We don't want to be caught out there in the dark."

Jax shrugged and did as he was ordered. Kly and Grub woke with a groan as he tore the blankets off the two exposing them to the chill morning air. Kly threw a pillow at his brother in indignant rage and Grub just tried to burrow back under. Ryo smiled. At least now she wasn't the only one tired and miserable. _Misery does love company after all._

. . .

The river wound its way deep into the island and at some point the jungle had shifted to a dense old growth forest. _This Island makes no damn sense._ The sun had rose to cut the cold a bit and sat above them at its apex. Grub carried a bag filled with odd root vegetables and berries that they had found. The deep winter wasn't kind to fruit bearing plants and aside from a small orange tree with pilly half frozen fruit, food had been scarce. The forest had thickened in density for the last stretch and Ryo was considering giving them the word to start heading back.

They pushed past a wall of green to reveal a small pond aside the river that was fed by a small waterfall. The water was oddly calm and reflected the reaching canopy of the large willow stretching over it. Ryo shot a hand out to stop the boys that were pushing their way along behind her and shushed them. Many small lights fluttered through the trees branches and its trunk glowed gold from within.

Kly gave a soft gasp, "Fairies…"

Jax watched the lights with wide eyes, "Cool… let's check it out!"

"No." Ryo said firmly, "You don't mess with the Fae… I've heard enough old Irish folk tales to at least know that. Be respectful, feed their egos, but avoid them if you can."

"Do you think they will hurt us?" Grub asked as they watched the lights dance about. The fairies chimed and jingled their little noises as they went about their business. Unfortunately the group didn't go unnoticed for long.

A Brilliant light shot up in front of Ryo's face and it took a moment for her to focus on the shape through the light. It was a small angular fellow in delicate looking armor. He waved a small blade at her nose as it chimed loudly. At his call the fairies that had been drifting about shot into the willows trunk, their little tones took on a worried quality.

Ryo raised her hands slowly in surrender, "Our apologies… We didn't mean to alarm you. We'll just be on our way."

The small creature eyed her suspiciously before pointing back through the path they came with his tiny sword. Ryo nodded and backed away slowly. She could feel the many small eyes watching their group retreat. It was clear they were not welcome here.

They followed the river back in the direction of the shore, but even hours after they left the fairies clearing she couldn't help but feel eyes on her. _Maybe Jax was right maybe I'm just paranoid._

. . .


	11. Lord of Lost Things

Chapter 11- Lord of Lost Things

Judging by how low the sun hung in the sky Ryo doubted they would make it back to the castle before dusk. She wasn't terribly concerned with it though. So long as they were mostly out of the jungle by then it wouldn't be hard to find their way back. No… getting lost in the dark wasn't what was putting Ryo on edge. _We're being watched_.

Since they left the fairies' tree there had been a tense uneasiness to the group. She wasn't the only one that felt something was off. Kly watched the trees warily and even Jax had become oddly quiet and watched their path with an alert calculating edge in his violet eyes.

Worse thing was they had no sign of whom or what was following them. Had their stumbling upon the fairies agitated the flighty creatures? Had they strayed too close to the Natives territories? Ryo doubted that the Lost Boy had the patience or cunning to stalk them so effectively. _Pirates._ Ryo paled slightly, she sure hoped not. She would have thought they would have made a move by now if it were.

Ryo stilled as a silvery light glinted from behind a low branch, the oncoming night making the glow more noticeable. _Fairy_ … She tried to track its movement but it flew low and used the thick foliage to cover its movements. For something that glowed it was a stealthy little bugger. Grub gave a sharp yelp of surprise and Ryo spun around.

The little light tugged at the tall boys' collar pulling him away from the group. It clinked angrily at them, its noises sounding like coins in a jar. Grub gave another little yelp as it jabbed at his neck with something.

"I-it's got a knife!" Grub trembled.

Jax stared at him. His faces twisted into a grin and he burst out laughing, "He's got a sewing needle you pussy. Wow you are lame. Who gets mugged by a fairy?"

It gave an indignant chime and shot at Jax. He gave a surprised yip as it jabbed him in the nose and zipped around to press the needle to Jax's neck as he had with Grub.

Grub rubbed his neck and gave Jax a wiry smile, "N-now you made him mad."

Jax gave a whine as he was poked again, "Ow ow okay sorry! You're a total badass lay off with the poker bud. Wha'd ya want anyway?"

It clinked and chimed in a way that somehow seemed commanding, if that was even possible. Jax looked annoyed, "We don't speak fairy!"

It went silent and as it stilled Ryo could finally get a good look at the thing. _He_ was thin and angular like the other fairy had been with fiery red hair that poked out in every direction. He was garbed in scraps of dark fabric held together with a small silver button in a simple tunic. On his arm he wore a large bronze button like a shield. It was fancy like what you would see on an old fashioned formal military jacket.

The feisty fairy looked at them all with frustration. He gave a shake releasing a small cloud of silvery gold pixie dust. He hocked a lougy and spat on his fist before shoving it into Jax ear. Jax protested with a disgusted look on his face and the fairy swatted his hand away when he went to rub the spit from his ear.

"Fuckin gross man! What the hel-" Jax's rant fell as the little redhead spoke in its odd tones again. Jax eyes widened, "Holy crap I can understand you!"

"Well that makes one of us…" Ryo said blandly, "What does he want?"

Jax went silent as he listened to its demands. He gave a snort, "He says hand over all your shiny stuff and no one gets hurt. He really is trying to mug us. How about _nooo_." The fairy chimed in annoyance at Jax's laughter.

Jax kept the angry little things attention while Kly crept up on it; his mocking laughter sent the fairies glow an angry red. Deftly Kly shot his hand out and snatched the would-be mugger from his brother shoulder. The fairy struggled furiously but the young man plucked the needle from his tiny hand.

"Alright enough of this, what's your name and why are you playing highwayman little fairy?" Ryo crossed her arms and glared down at the small man that would likely fit in the palm of her hands. Needless to say it felt a little odd.

"Says his names Buttonsnatch," Jax grinned as he translated for the group. "He's on the run from the fairy counsel and claims to own this river. Anyone who passes along it must pay his toll."

"Hmm a simple thug and not even a pint sized one at that. You should better assess your targets if you want to live long in this trade." Ryo looked at the tiny thief with disdain.

Its wings drooped and its light flickered sadly. Jax leaned down to put himself at face level with the fairy.

"Ah come on now don't be so hard on yourself. You got spirit and you're a damn fine sneak if I do say so myself," Buttons perked up and looked at the smiling teen hopefully, "but it's rough bein a thief on your own. What you need is a crew… a team. Someone to watch your back."

Ryo raised a thin brow wondering just what the cunning teen was up to. The fairy chimed something and Jax laughed. He pulled off his fancy pirate hat and gave Buttons a commiserative look.

"Nah this old thing? I _stole_ it. From Hook himself! And he doesn't even know it. I'm just that good…" Kly snorted and Jax shot him a glare, just daring him to call his bluff. "We're not pirates. We're thieves like you."

Buttons looked at him in awe as Jax popped the hat back on his head and stood up straight. Jax stood at his full height and wore a serious expression over the playful sparkle in his eyes.

"So! I've got a proposition for you Sir Buttonsnatch. As the Lord of the Black Castle and King of Thief's I formally invite you to our guild," Jax searched through one of the pockets in his black jeans and pulled out a slightly bent red Coke cap. He presented it elegantly like a hard earned metal. The fairy snatched it from his hands and looked at it in wide eyed wonder, "A gift as new friends. Work for me and you will be welcome in our lands and under our protection."

Buttons nodded enthusiastically. Kly loosened his grip on the small Fae so it could slip free. The little light zipped around their heads clinking energetically before it shot under Jax hat. Jax laughed happily and wore the look of a cat that caught the canary. The faint light glowed slightly and happy chimes sang muffled out from under the over sized hat.

"King of Thief's?" Ryo gave him an amused grin.

Jax just shrugged and grinned cheekily. He marched off following the river's edge with his chest puffed out and a wide grin on his face. Kly rolled his eyes and they followed after. Night was falling quick and with it came the fierce cold.

. . .


	12. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 12 – Uninvited Guests

Hooks men were getting anxious for some action. They had made the trek up to the castle several hours prior and while it was empty, it did show signs of habitation. Scattered about the tower were piles of loot all of which were distinctly Lost Boy. Something about it seemed off though, to orderly. In a corner sat a chair and lantern surrounded by stacks of books he recognized. Obviously whoever had taken residence here had found his hidden stores. The old supplies and odds and ends were strewn about the room. A pile of straw and furs lay before the massive fireplace as a bed of sorts and a thick length of curtain lay draped over a small chair by the castles narrow window. It felt like a home in a primitive sort of way.

He lifted the curtain from the chair at the window. As he did he caught a faint whiff of a scent that had been haunting him. He was on the right track he knew it. The woman from his memories, from his dreams, this was one and the same. He gave a menacing grin. Soon he would make her formal acquaintance.

The sun had started to set and there was still no sign of the castles inhabitants. _Did they catch wind of us and take lodging elsewhere?_ He'd gut the man who blew their cover so foolishly. The winds had started to pick up and it swirled the fresh snow that began to fall. But through the light flurry he could make out shapes leaving the jungles edge.

"Put out those lights," He barked. Smee snuffed his lantern quickly and Hook nodded, "Have the men take their places... it's time."

* * *

Kly shot his brother an annoyed glace. Jax was giggling at something the fairy that had taken residence in his hat had said. He was still the only one who could understand the little fae and it left the others annoyed and wary. It was obvious the two were plotting. Jax was always plotting, but now it seemed he had a friend just as cunning and devious as he. _Just what we need someone to encourage him._

Kly had brunt the worst of his brothers pranks for years. Once Grub joined their little group he'd final had a new target. Now he had a fairy, the prankiest of pranksters, to instigate trouble with. He could only dread the chaos those two would create. At least he wasn't the only one trying to rein him in anymore. Kly glanced back at the pale woman behind him.

Jax seemed to trust Ryo. He'd always been pretty good at measuring a person's personality and Kly had to agree. She was genuine. A little gruff, but mellow and tolerant and not about to sell them out and abandon them. They didn't give to many people the benefit of the doubt, _you don't survive long that way_ , but they had for her and she had yet to disappoint. He would follow so long as his brother did, or at least so long as she wasn't getting them in anymore trouble then Jax usually was.

The castle shown dark and ominous in the dark. The sudden oncoming snow softened its edges only slightly. Grubs teeth chattered and he shifted the sack in his arms trying to get some feeling back into them. It got so cold so fast. Jax raced ahead kicking a small snow drift sending a cloud of white into the air.

"Come on it sooo _cold!_ Let get inside I'm freezin' my balls off here!" A curious chime came from his hat and Jax burst out laughing. "Na not really, but it is cold."

Ryo shook her head, "You could make yourself useful and take a bag, Gub's arms look ready to fall off."

Jax groaned and took one from the taller teen. He squeezed between the warped bars of the castle gate. The others followed through and into the derelict halls.

The prickling sensation of paranoia that had faded since their trek through the jungle surged forth in full force. Ryo eyed the shadows, something was off. The boys set about unloading their loot and when Kly went to head out the door she grabbed his arm quickly.

"Keep in sight something's wrong," she whispered softly. Kly looked and her curiously but nodded. Jax caught his brother's glance and nodded as well, his young face suddenly serious.

Ryo paced back and forth putting things away all the while taking in details. Nothing looked out of place, no tracked in mud but there was something off. Her nostrils flared, something _stunk_. Her stomach filled with ice and her heart sank. Something stunk of alcohol and sweat and it didn't take a genius to figure out just what that _something_ was.

" _Pirates_ ," Jax hissed softly and Ryo nodded her hand already on her ornate dagger. Grubs hand brushed the handle of the axe at his hip.

They stood back to back each eyeing the doorways and edges of the room warily. There was a slight movement by the doorway beneath the stairs and in an instant the room was filled with noise and motion. Two pirates charged out of the darkness cutlass' raised Grub gave a startled cry and parried a slash with his axe. It took some chips off the stone blade.

Another pair struck from the other door way and a thin wiry pirate hopped down from the stairs to join the others with a half rotted smile. Ryo slashed her dagger out at a filthy man with hands that looked oddly twisted. He dodged easily and gave her a mocking grin, flashing the few teeth he had at the woman. Ryo sneered in disgust. He gave a false start that sent Ryo scrambling backwards.

The pirate laughed cruelly, "Com'on now girly, ya needin be 'fraid o'old Noodler."

As Ryo retreated another step he shot forward with surprising speed, pinning her against the solid stone counter behind her. Ryo made another attempt with the dagger, but found her wrist gripped tightly by the pirate. Noodler chuckled softy and Ryo's nose scrunched at the rotten stank of his breath.

He gave her a greasy smile and leaned in, "How bout a kiss then 'eh love?"

Ryo dodged away from the man's lips and went to slam her knee into some sensitive real-estate only to find the pirate tossed aside. Ryo froze and she vaguely registered the fact that her dagger had been removed from her hand. From beneath a mane of black a pair of hauntingly blue eyes stared down at her. Her breath caught in her throat. He had certainly cleaned up since the last time she'd seen him. His beard and mustache were neatly trimmed and the luxurious black hair fell in glossy ringlets over his shoulders.

Ryo was jerked back to reality by the sensation of something smooth and cold pressed firmly against her throat. He leaned over her and she was made acutely aware of the powerful form pressed against her, pinning her against the counter as she was before. His warm spicy scent washed over her and she had to fight down the urge to lean into the warmth. At least the hook was a steady reminder of the danger at hand. She swallowed hard; she didn't dare try the same move she'd been planning on him. _Not with that hook at least._

His calculating gaze wandered her form slowly and a rush of heat shot through her not sure whether it wanted to go up or down. He gave a soft hum and pulled her away from the counter. With his good hand he held her wrist pinned against the small of her back and pulled her back against his broad chest. She gave a halfhearted struggle against his grip, but it was fruitless. The hook stayed tight against her throat and she dare not provoke him.

Ryo watched the battle rage. The boy's fought desperately, but they were outnumbered and out skilled. The pirates had secured their exits and they were surrounded. The pirates were just playing with them at this point.

"So what's the word my lady? Shall I order my men to kill them or do you surrender?" Hooks lips brushed her ear as he spoke. She couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her spine.

"What will you do with them?" Ryo's voice was soft and wary.

"Well I suppose that's up to you my dear," Ryo couldn't see the dark grin on his face but she could certainly hear it in his voice. "They will be taken into my custody, but I promise if you come quietly they will receive no undue harm until we can more comfortably talk terms."

"Terms…" Ryo sighed, "Fine, call them off we surrender."

He chuckled softly and she could feel the gentle vibration of his chest. He cleared his throat loudly and stood tall.

"That's enough gentlemen... the lady surrenders." Ryo sneered at the mocking tone in his voice and her frown deepened as his crew laughed and jeered.

The boys stood back to back in a tight circle. Jax looked tired and frightened, Grub was nursing a gash along his forearm, and Kly shook as he held out short rusted sword at arm's length. They looked to her wide eyed and uncertain.

Ryo smiled softly and nodded slightly, "Lay down your weapons, it's over."

Jax's knife drooped low and a Pirate stepped forward roughly tying his hands behind his back. Jax struggled fiercely his eyes wide with panic, "Get off me ya damn sea hobo!"

The men pushed forwards grinning menacingly. Grub lowered his axe and raised his hands in surrender. Kly followed suit and grunted in irritation at the pirate's harsh treatment as they were bound and gagged. A short white haired old man in a blue and white striped shirt stepped out from one of the darkened halls. Hook cast him an annoyed glare that was met with a sheepish grin.

"Ma'am," He smiled cheerfully and nodded to the slender woman.

Hook stepped aside to allow the older man to tie her hands, but kept his hook close to discourage anything foolish. Not that she made any move to fight him, just watched him silently. Hook dragged her forward.

"Take them to the boats."

Hook glared down at the struggling boy that still donned his hat. Jax glared back at him defiantly.

"I'll take that back thank you."

He snatched the hat off the boys head and gave a startled yelp. As soon as the hat left the boys head a burst of silver slammed into the Captains forehead, zipped around him dizzily, and flew away. Hook shook his head to clear the stunned state and glanced around. The fairy was gone. A pirate hung partway out of the castle window, but had failed to catch the creature. Jax grinned at the captain cheekily and Hook grabbed the teens arm pulling him along none to gently.


	13. Unconventional First Date

**Extra long chapter! :D I think I burned through two chapters the other day at work. Super dead day's are great for writing. Those should be out soon, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Unconventional First Date

The three young rogues sat tied and gagged at the center of the longboat. Smee and Jukes rowed their boat along behind a second one. Ryo sat quietly beside the captain. She could do little else gagged as she was. The night was silent save for the sound of the ores moving through the water. Ryo could feel the captain's eyes on her, but she stared straight ahead. Jax had calmed and sat chewing oddly at the dirty rag in his mouth. She wasn't really sure what he was up to, but he seemed pretty focused. Kly sat straight-backed in his seat and glared venomously at the Captain.

Poor Grub had started looking green as soon as the boats hit the water. He swayed gently in place groaning weakly. His light rocking would make him brush up against Kly and you could see Kly's teeth clench around the gag each time he did so. Smee seemed to be keeping an eye on the boy with obvious concern. Grub lurched once and the pudgy old man shot forward. He pulled the gag from the boys mouth and helped him lean forwards over the edge. After some cringe worthy retching Grub sat upright.

"S-sorry sir b-bad motion sickness. I can't even look at a glass of water without feeling queasy." Grub's voice shook along with the rest of him.

"Ti's nothin' to be ashamed of lad. The sea's not for everyone." Smee smiled gave the lanky kid a pat on the back. Grub groaned softly, clenched his eyes shut, and rocked. Jax rolled his eyes and muttered something condescending from under the gag before going back to work on it.

The first boat stopped at the grand ships edge and several pirates began their ascent up a ladder built onto the side of the ship. Ryo looked at the vessel with thinly veiled awe. It was the first time she'd seen the ship up close and it wasn't often you got to see such a massive old timey ship in all its splendor.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Ryo jumped slightly. Hook had leaned in closer then she had thought. He smirked slightly at the rush of pink that colored her cheeks; it wasn't from the cold alone. She nodded and he chuckled softly. She wasn't sure what to make of him at the moment. He wasn't quite being threatening.

Their boat came alongside the other and the grungy men roughly carried the teens up the ladder to the ship's deck. Hook rose with practiced ease and held her by the arm as she stood wobbly. With his good arm he lifted her around the middle till her stomach rested on his shoulder. She wiggled a little trying to lessen the pressure on her ribs.

"I'd refrain from struggling my dear. I wouldn't want to drop you."

Ryo stilled as a hand gripped her thigh to hold her in place. If her face hadn't been red before it sure was now. Aside for that he was surprisingly gentle as he scaled the ladder. Smee followed after, bringing up the rear. He eased her down from his shoulder as they made it on deck. Ryo wobbled slightly, unfamiliar with the gentle motions of the vessel. A broad hand pressed against the small of her back, gently steadying her and drawing her closer to the man it belonged to. Ryo looked up at the Captain. He wore his black coat lined in intricate gold embroidery and now he had his hat back to match it. Beneath that a ruffled black silk shirt finished the look, and he wore it well. There was a powerful elegance and control to him that hadn't been there before. _Then again I'd imagine waking chained and with head trauma would dampen the image a little._ His face was stern as he turned his attention to his crew.

"Put them in the brig and get back to work you worthless dogs!"

They hurried to do as they were told and Ryo watched the boys disappear below deck. Ryo sent them an apologetic look as they were shuffled off. Hook turned back to the gagged woman with a charming smile. "Now let's get you in out of the chill. I do hope you don't mind joining me for dinner this evening." He led her up the steps to the intricately filigreed door of the Captains cabin.

Hook pulled Smee aside and said something to him Ryo didn't catch. Smee hurried off below deck once the Captain dismissed him. Very gentleman-like Hook held the door for Ryo and she stepped inside. First thing she noticed aside from the shear extravagance of the place was that it was pleasantly warm. Something she was grateful for. The wind had been even harsher on the water and had left her shivering fiercely from the cold.

The Captain moved a chair before a heavy hardwood desk and gestured for her to sit. She did so and eyed him warily as his hook came up to pull the gag from her mouth. She cleared her throat softly to try and clear the dryness and unpleasant taste from her mouth. Metal brushed against her wrists as the ropes binding her were cut. Ryo could feel his eyes on her now, awaiting her reaction. The hook remained close and she could see it from the corner of her eye. His presence behind her chair made for a silent threat against her trying anything foolish. Ryo glanced at him, his expression was unreadable.

"I see your feeling better..." She started tentatively, "Jax can be a bit _enthusiastic_ when provoked."

Hook gave a thoughtful hum, "I take he's to blame for the nasty headache I awoke with the next morning? Is he the lad who laid claim to my hat?"

Ryo cocked a slight grin, "That's the one. His other half would be Kly and Grub is the skinny one."

"And you are? I'm afraid we've yet to be properly introduced," He moved slowly and deliberately, coming to lean slightly against the desk in front of her.

Ryo moved her hands to sit in her lap and made no movements other than to keep the pirate in her sights, "Ryo Kesh Sir, and you are Captain James Hook of course."

Hook watched her carefully. Her face was serene and calm but she sat stiffly and her hands wrung themselves in her lap nervously. "Hmm… My reputation precedes me I'm afraid. You needn't be frightened my dear, I have no ill intentions towards you."

"It's not myself I worry for Captain…"

"Please call me James…" He paused as the cabin door opened. Smee entered carrying a large silver tray covered with a domed lid.

"P-pardon the intrusion," Smee stammered slightly as he put it down at the center of the table and went about placing the settings. He received a glare from the Captain when he went to place a knife on Ryo's napkin and he hastily removed it. Smee lifted the trays lid revealing a massive brilliant orange crab that still steamed slightly in is bed of greens. Surrounding the beast of a crab were mussels and oysters on half shell and an array of dried fruit. After a week of overcooked game meat and pilly half frozen fruit it made her mouth water in anticipation.

Hook made his way around to his place in the large throne like chair lined in crimson velvet and gold. The old bo'sun poured him a glass of something amber from a fine crystal decanter before coming around to offer some to Ryo.

"Rum Miss?" Smee offered tentatively.

Ryo eyed the amber liquid gratefully, "Yes thank you."

She took at sip eagerly, letting the strong drink spread its warmth through her and ease her anxiety. Hook raised a brow. She took the stiff drink as though it were little more than a strong cup of tea. He chuckled softly and sipped at his own.

"So… might I ask you how you came to this _accursed_ island Miss Kesh?"

"I'm not sure myself," Ryo said with a slight laugh, "I woke here in the snow not far from the castle, no idea how. I went to sleep at home. I didn't even dream just woke up… and here I am."

"And here you are…hmm" He repeated and frowned. His disappointment was obvious and Ryo felt a pang of sympathy for the man. He cleared his throat and waved a hand dismissively, "It matters not I suppose. You've taken residence with the Lost Boys in the Black Castle. There seems to be far fewer of them then I remember what happened to the others?"

" _Ex_ -Lost Boys," She corrected sharply, "and I wouldn't know. We aren't with them. The boys hold no loyalty to Peter. Neither do I for that matter. Your fight with Pan and his lackeys is of no concern to us."

Hook silently appraised her. He shook his head and grinned, a low chuckle came from him, "You're not Pan's new _mother_ then? No... I suppose not. If you were we wouldn't likely still be trapped in this hellish winter." He scowled. Hooks eyes wandered over her and he raised a questioning brow. "You're certainly a bit _older_ than what the boy would normally drag home."

"As I said he didn't bring me here or if he did I wasn't conscious of it… I'm _not_ their mother," She said curtly. Hook leaned back in his chair and nodded lightly.

They fell into silence and Hook worked at the bit of crab he put on his plate. Ryo took a bit of fruit tentatively from the tray and nibbled at it. She stared intently at the empty plate before her trying to focus anywhere but the man in front of her. Her mind kept drawing back to the boy's likely freezing down in the ship below. Intimidated as she was Ryo wasn't terribly concerned for herself at this point, but figuring out how to convince the man in front of her to release her crew was going to be difficult.

"You're welcome to more than just that you know…" Hook gestured to the bit of fruit in her hand. Ryo stiffened in her seat and flushed slightly. She'd been lost in her own thoughts. _I need to calm down._

"Y-yes of course, thank you." She mumbled softly and took the jeweled goblet of rum in hand.

She drank deeply from it and gave a soft sigh. She served herself from the large plate. As the alcohol hit her she relaxed into the lavish seat. While the warm buzz dulled her a bit it was much easier to focus without the crippling anxiety. Hook watched her for a moment before returning to his meal. Feeling much more relaxed Ryo ate her fill and sat back. After a moment Hook dabbed his lips with his napkin daintily. Ryo bit back a grin.

She leaned forward and put on a serious expression, "Well…As refreshing as having some refined company has been, what now?"

"Down to business already? Very well…" Hook hummed thoughtfully looking amused.

"To be quite honest I am unsure… My _usual_ motivations for such kidnappings unfortunately don't apply anymore." His tone was a little bitter. "However since the incident at the castle I cannot simply let such humiliation go unpunished. I'm afraid I must kill your _darling_ boys."

Ryo frowned as she polished off her rum. It's warmth coloring her cheeks, "Is that _really_ necessary? They were just defending their own. You were _trespassing_ after all."

Hook chuckled, " _True_ … but it's terribly bad form to take a man unawares like that. I despise such cowardice… But I can be _magnanimous_ , Let me make a proposition for you…"

Ryo interrupted Hook looking amused, " _Propositioning_ me on the first date Captain? That's hardly gentlemen like." Hook looked vaguely puzzled before it finally clicked in place. He wasn't sure what a 'date' was, but the turn of phrase was obvious enough. He sat back with a leering grin on his face.

"Perhaps not…" he cleared his throat behind his fist in an effort to hide the grin on his face. "Regardless, I can hardly be expected to let them go without some sort of assurance. I doubt they would go more than a day before returning to rescue their fair maiden."

Ryo scoffs, "Fair maiden... no they'd sooner slay the princess and save the dragon. I don't think they are very good at heroics."

Hook grins in amusement and shrugs, "Seems like an easy enough mistake to make, damsels in distress can be so terribly annoying."

Ryo fought to keep a serious expression as she nodded in agreement. The fight was lost and she giggled childishly. _That was some strong rum…_ Their tentative banter was interrupted by a loud cracking sound akin to thunder that boomed in the distance and grew closer at alarming speed. Ryo moved to stand but was knocked back into her seat as the ship rocked precariously. Hook stood his face suddenly serious.

"Stay here..." He ordered, his tone was commanding and sent a chill down her spine. It was sobering to say the least. He moved swiftly out of the cabin and Ryo followed him to the door. From what she could garner from the brief glance outside the sun had risen suddenly and the sky cleared to a brilliant blue.


	14. Long Awaited Spring

**Spent the last few days on vacation at a friends wedding or I would have posted this sooner. Hope ya like, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Long Awaited Spring

Ryo stared at the closed cabin door with an itching curiosity. She could hear cheers from the crew and the Captains smooth baritone giving orders. Gently she eased the door open. It gave nary a squeak from its hinges and opened easily. Stepping out onto the raised section of deck she was shocked stock still. _The island..._ light spread across the island of Neverland as the sun rose into the sky at alarming speed and as it did so the very land changed. Snow melted and green spread across the hills. The thick shelves of ice that had held the Jolly Roger relatively in place had been reduced to rapidly melting debris. She stared wide eyed. It was beautiful. Ridiculously beautiful... _impossibly beautiful.  
_  
A sharp cry from the crew drew her attention back to the ship. One filthy pirate stood pointing frantically in the air at something small in the distance. Between the large fluffy clouds a small figure could be seen zipping through the sky making spirals and loops as it went. Hook watched the small form flit about through the clouds through a long brass spyglass.

Ryo stood beside the wooden railing overlooking the deck and just basked in the warm sunlight while the men watched the figure fly out of sight. After a week of frigid cold and harsh winds it felt heavenly. _I can't imagine what it must be like to them._ From what the boys had told her Peter had been gone for nearly half a year leaving the island a barren waste. She glanced back to Hook to find the Captain staring at her with an odd frown. _Oh right..._ She fought the urge to flee as he climbed the stairs to her level. She gripped the railing tightly, but gave no other indication of her unease.

"I believe... I told you to _remain_ in my cabin," his tone held a dangerous edge.

Hook scowled as Ryo turned away from him to face the brilliant sun. But she didn't move to run or look ready to fight him; she just stood there enjoying the sudden spring. Hooks frown softened just slightly. He had watched the woman within the castle before they got wise to the pirates presence. With how she firmly commanded the boys he had expected more fire from her, but she'd given him no fight. If anything she'd been cautious and a little cold. _Though a bit of rum seemed to warm her up nicely._ Hook grinned. She was intelligent and calculating. No… there would be no desperate escape attempts from this one, no screaming, no hopeless pleading. When she left it would be on her terms. He found it rather refreshing. Hook stepped forward and Ryo stiffened slightly as he took her arm, but she offered no resistance.

"Shall we continue with our conversation inside?" He asked calmly as he led the woman back into the warmly lit cabin.

* * *

Flowers bloomed as the ice melted. The white and gray landscape exploded into color as life returned to Neverland. A young boy barely older than twelve and tailed by a tiny golden light dipped down from the clouds to fly low over the treetops. His face was carefree and his brilliant green eyes sparkled with mischief. The young boy moved about with all the speed and focus of a hummingbird laughing and crowing as he flew deeper inland over the jungle. He was thrilled to be home.

Peter landed on a one of the gnarled branches of Hangman's Tree and watched as a few of the older Lost boys peaked their heads out to gape wide eyed at their new surroundings. Tinkerbell chimed curiously next to the boy's ear and he shushed her quickly. With a playful grin he slowly hovered above their heads making sure not to be seen.

"BOO!" He yelled and burst out laughing. The boys jumped startled. One knocked his head on the thick roots covering the trees exit and the others shot back down the hole like scared rabbits. Peter gasped with laughter as he shot down the hollowed center of the trees trunk into the underground home below.

"Haha! You should have seen your faces!" Peter laughed.

Peter grinned as the thin young boys clambered towards him in excitement, "Peter your back!" Peter floated above the boys' heads as they hopped and cheered. If he noticed their frail state and sleep hollowed eyes he never acknowledged it. Each of the boy's eyes sparkled now with delight at the long awaited return of their leader.

"Where have you been Peter? What did you do? Tell us, tell us!" They shouted over one another eager to hear what tales he had to tell.

Peter laughed and did a somersault midair as the grubby smiling faces chased after him. "I went everywhere and saw everything! And I would have seen more, but Tink wanted to go home." He blew a raspberry at the little yellow light that chimed indignantly at him and smack into the side of his head.

"Ow, I did not! I knew exactly where we were," He said with a pout, "I do _not_ get lost."

One of the older boys pushed his way to the front. "Its been so cold Peter and we've been so hungry."

"Hungry?" Peter laughed, "Then eat! There's plenty of food..." He waved to the long low table covered in wooden bowls and plates. To anyone else's eyes it was empty. The boy looked at him confused and opened his mouth to protest, but Peter had already spun away.

"I know! To celebrate my grand return we shall have a feast! The grandest feast you've ever seen. With roast pork and mashed potatoes and pie!"

"What kind of pie Peter?" A small boy likely no older than five asked eagerly his eyes wide and hungry. He was easily the youngest of the group.

"Every kind... See!" He pointed to the table and before the boys very eyes it was filled with all sorts of wondrous treats. The Lost Boys gasp and raced to the table shoving anything they could get their hands on in their mouths. Peter plopped down in the large throne like chair made of vines and driftwood at the front of the table. He smiled brightly as he watched the others stuff themselves on the imaginary food.

"Now… Who wants to hear about my adventures?!" he asked. He was met by eager nods from food smeared faces.

"Well! I went to visit mother and she told great stories like she always does... Don't remember which ones, but _anyway_. When I went to head home I thought to myself I wonder where the star to the left goes..." Tinkerbell flew up to bop the boy on the top of the head and jingle angrily. "Yes I did! Quit ruining my story Tink." the pretty little fae made a rude face and returned Peters raspberry.

"Well anyway… The place had all kinds of weird stuff. Like flying metal birds and dragons that rolled along on wheels... and castles that reached the _clouds!_ "

"You told us this one Peter, when you brought those older boys remember?" Peter stared at the short curly brown haired boy blankly then strained to remember. "Oh! The dragonslayers right... where are they anyway?" He looked from boy to boy trying to place names to faces. He named maybe two, but he might have just made the names up for all he knew.

"They disappeared a while ago." The curly haired one answered.

"By pirates!" an older redheaded boy of about eight butted in.

"Nuh uhh!" said a kid with lanky blond hair close to the same age.

"Ya hu! Same pirates that took our stuff took them! I bet ya my lucky quarter on it!" The redhead insisted.

Peter waved his arms to bring their attention back to him, "Woh Woh! What do you mean pirates? I'm pretty sure I killed all the pirates."

The little redhead shook his head and the dark gray paperboy cap he wore slipping to cover his eyes, "Hook's pirates! They don't leave the ship much, but they're there."

"Hah! Hook's as dead as his crew you goose I fed him to the Croc, even I remember that." Peter crossed his arms and beamed.

"He cut himself out! Johnny saw the dead thing on the beach himself off by mermaid's lagoon." The curly haired boy named Johnny nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Big..." He confirmed nervously. He made his finger the shape of a hook and dragging it from his belly to his throat, "Cut wide open."

Peter frowned deeply for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face, "I guess the old codfish didn't taste too good after all. I know I wouldn't be able to stomach him, yuck!" He made a face and the boys giggled. Pan's eyes sparkled, "So their kidnapped you say? By pirates! Well I'd better go rescue them and give that smelly old fish a warm welcome back!"

With that he zipped out of his chair and up through the top of the tree crowing joyfully. Tink gave a startled chime and flew after him leaving the Lost Boys to finish their meal. Honestly, adventuring was far from their minds right now. Peter laughed as he soared through the sky towards the Jolly Roger.


	15. Playing the Cliche

**I originally had this split into two chapters but they were a little short on their own. I'll be taking a short break from writing for the holidays, but will be back early January. Happy Holidays everyone!  
**

Chapter 15 – Playing the Cliché

Jax cursed lightly as his cold fingers dropped the little paperclip in his hand again. He'd wiggled his way out of this binds pretty quickly. It had only taken a bit of loosening the gag to free his mouth and from there he could bend and twist like a pretzel to get the rest. Grub sat picking through a pile of bones to pull up any slivers small enough to fit in the keyhole. He hadn't any luck so far. Their warden had hurried up the steps and had yet to return. Kly sat arms crossed at the back of the cell. He bounced his knee rapidly in an effort to keep the blood flowing. It had been less than an hour since the sudden summer released the ship from the ice, but it was still chilly down below deck. The renewed motion had put Grub down for the count for over half of it and the grimy bucket in the corner wreaked of his stomachs protests.

There was a gentle jingle and clank that made Jax raise his head and search for the source of the sound. Kly stood quickly from his seat. It was coming from somewhere outside. There was a light tap at a small wooden port on the ship's hull. Kly strained through their prisons bars and lifted the small wooden flap that opened to the outside of the ship. The silvery light flew into the small room. The tiny form of Buttonsnatch zipped over to Jax looking worried and apologetic.

"What? No way man I'm not mad at ya. You made a daring escape even got one off on the old man to. If you'd stayed around you'd been stuck worse than us," Jax consoled the little fairy. Kly gave a nod with a serious look on his face, "Discretion is the better part of valor." Buttons beamed as bright as his light and circled Jax's head happily.

"You still got your needle?" Jax asked and gestured to the cells lock, "Could sure use it right about now." Buttons gave a determined clink and joined Jax at the lock. The two fiddled with it and within moments it was sprung.

Buttons low chime made the dark haired boy pause, "Wha'dya mean... _Pans_ back?" The little light nodded and Jax sneered nastily. " _Whatever_... We'll deal with him when we find him." Buttons looked at the boy curiously. Just the mention of Peter Pan seemed to make Jax angry and poor Buttons was a little out of the loop.

Kly pushed past his brother ignoring his irritated huff. "Let's find some weapons and get out of here. If we're lucky we can bust Ryo out as well."

Grub clutched a thick femur and tried its weight in his hand, "I'm ready to get out of here."

Jax nodded and peaked out the large wooden door into the area outside. It open to a small open space below deck, to one side was the door to the kitchen and further down looked to continue on to the crews quarters. Faint light shown in from the stairs leading up to the deck. A loud cock's crow sounded from above followed by laughter and Jax pulled his head back through the door. The few crew members that had been below raced up the stairs. Jax glared daggers at the wood above his head.

"Pan," He snarled. Kly's hand found his brothers shoulder, " _Focus_ … weapons, then Ryo. Let him be our distraction."

Jax huffed noisily through clenched teeth and stormed off down to the crews' quarters. Grub followed after and gave Kly a worried look. Jax in a bad mood was a dangerously unpredictable thing. The weapons weren't hard to appropriate and soon they returned to hug the edge of the shadows at the doorway to the main deck. Jax glared the small flying form with his fist clenched tight around his swords hilt. They watched the fight rage awaiting their moment to strike.

* * *

"Once the boy knows you're here he _will_ come and attempt to rescue you, out of curiosity if no other reason," Hook insisted. Ryo looked at Hook skeptically. With the return of his foe the Captain had fallen back on his usual game plan. Ryo sighed heavily. _I can't believe I'm considering this._

"I'll have you know this goes against the very fiber of my being… playing the damsel, _honestly_ … Those boys had better appreciate this," She grumbled.

Hook smiled broadly and chuckled at her indignant muttering. It wasn't very often that he got a, at least somewhat, willing victim to take part in his ploys. "Are you _sure_ you're not their mother?" he said with a rather teasing grin gracing his dashing face. It made him look surprisingly young.

Ryo's lips tightened to a fine line and she shot him a venomous glare, " _Positive._ " He raised his 'hands' in mock surrender, "As you say my lady." Ryo scoffed and shook her head.

"Now we just have to figure a way to get the boys attention, preferably before he wanders off again…"

Hook paused as a frantic knock sounded on the cabin door. Before he could utter a word a familiar crow came from outside. Smee hurried in and Hook stood from his seat grinning ear to ear. "It seems we needn't plan so intricately, the boys more than willing to play along." Hook grasped her arm and Ryo stood hastily. He pulled her forward a bit roughly and smirked down at her as he stepped out on the deck.

"I apologize in advance Miss Kesh." He didn't sound in the least bit sorry.

Ryo shivered at the warm breath against her ear. The cold feel of his hook against her neck silenced any questions of what he would need to be apologizing about. He led her out into the fray with her body pressed flush against his broad chest, pinned their by the hook at her throat.

* * *

Peter laughed joyously as he dodged the Jolly Rogers crew and lead them up and down the deck. Watching the pirates scramble over one another in an effort to reach the boy never got old. He flew low using their heads as stepping stones to race back up towards the stern, leaving more than once pirate with a dirty footprint to the face. Tinkerbell trailed after him chiming with tiny laughter. His play came to a stop at the sound of a hauntingly familiar voice. One he was sure he'd never forget.

"Enjoying your games boy?" Hook shouted over the noise of his crew.

They silenced quickly and the crew moved away from their Captains nemesis. Peter stared at Hook wide eyed and smiling with joy. His smile faltered slightly and he cocked his head to the side curiously at the sight of the woman in Hooks arms. She wasn't the one he'd come to rescue.

"Who...?" Tink gave Peter a tiny shrug at his questioning look. Peter scratched his head and shrugged, not really caring. It didn't matter after all. He was the hero and she was obviously in need of saving. "Not to worry my lady I'll rescue you," He said with all the conviction of an old timey knight in shining armor.

Ryo glanced briefly up at Hook, her expression incredulous. He smirked back with a look that just screamed 'I told you so.' _Cocky bastard… the both of them._ She rolled her eyes and put on a proper look of fear and distress. She swallowed her pride and gave a weak struggle against the Captains strong form. "Unhand me you fiend!" The plea was more irritated then frightened and Hook couldn't help but chuckle at the obviously fake cry. Peter remained as oblivious as ever and drew his sword looking determined.

"Mr. Smee! Tie her and make sure our lady is ready for her meeting with the plank!" Hook barked at the rather confused man.

Ryo bit back an inappropriate comment about the Captain and what he could do with his plank. Smee hurried over and Ryo shot him a meek grin. He hesitated a moment before taking her wrists from the Captains grasp and tying them behind her back. Hook drew his sword eagerly. It'd been a long time since he'd had a good fight. Peter wooped happily and dived down to meet him with a charge. Their steel clashed leaving Ryo's ears ringing. Hook chased the boy down the stairs to the main deck. They were enjoyable to watch. Hook moved gracefully and the two fought as if in a dance. They continued this way for a time before Peter began to grow board. His strikes became more random and he would drift out of range only to shoot back in with quick little charges. Tink would shoot in to dazzle and blind him with her bright light. Hook was gritting his teeth as he swung at the flighty child.

"Stay where I can fight you _coward!_ " Hook snarled in frustration.

Peter flew a few feet out of his swords reach and blew a raspberry at the Captain. Hook gave a truly animal sound and swiped at the boy flowing above his head. Pan laughed merrily at the undignified little hops the Captain made in an effort to catch the boy with his blade. Hooks eyes blazing red with rage and face growing to match from exertion, he quickly wore himself out. His face contorted in a bitter snarl as his mind decided now was the time to remind him that _maybe_ half a year boozing might have made an impact on his combat prowess. He glared at the boy and lowered his blade as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You know if you weren't so _old_ you might stand a chance Captain. Even your crew doesn't put up much of a fight anymore, just you _alone._ " Peter teased. He floated above the man as though he were lounging on his back. Tinkerbell came down to land on the boy's chest and dance merrily. A few little kicks sent him drifting along through the air.

"You'd been dead long ago… if you fought like a man." Hook growled between huffing breaths.

Peter smiled happily, "Good thing I'm no man!"

Pan flew down suddenly and swiped at the man making him back pedal in surprise. The boy pressed the advantage and Hook stumbled backwards over a pile of rope. Ryo couldn't help but cringe. The kid was running him for all he was worth and gave him nothing but mocking laughter in return. Hook scrambled away and used the boy's hysterics as a chance to recover. There was a sinking feeling in his gut at the sound of Pans laughter, and he could feel the beginnings of desperation clawing at his mind. With it came a gleeful chant that haunted his nightmares.

 _Old… Alone…_

" _Done For!_ " Peter shouted as he shot forward sword outstretched.

Hooks distraction cost him his footing and he staggered back again. Hook parried the blow, but his retreat ended with his back against the ships mast. A second strike sent his sword cambering to the floor. Hook stared at the smiling boy with wild eyes. The red rage in his eyes was long gone leaving only fear and despair. _Old… alone… done for._

"Release the lady and my Lost Boys and I _might_ spare you," Peter gave Hook a cocky grin and tapped the flat of his blade against the underside of Hooks chin.

There was a sudden commotion from the door below deck and the crew scrambled out of the way as the three teens shot into the air. Buttons zipped around them in circles of silvery light before coming to land on Jax shoulder. Jax wore an angry scowl and the others looked ready to restrain him if they had to. There was a jittery energy about them, eager and excited. Peter however appeared oblivious to his anger and greeted him with a wide grin.


	16. Treachery Most Foul

**The kiddos show their nasty streak. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and had a happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Treachery Most Foul

Jax sneered down at Peter, "Who said we needed savin?! You could'a stayed home with the rest of those cry babies."

Peter wore a joyful smile at the sight of the three, "Hahah! Leave it to dragonslayers to have adventures without me. Let's slay this stinky old sea monster and save the princess!"

Jax gave him a weird look before glancing over to Ryo. He silently mouthed 'princess?' at her. Ryo cringed and looked utterly disgusted. Jax broke into a fit of hysterics and he steadily floated upwards as his laughter descended into choking hiccups. Kly grinned wirily and Grub giggled. Peter glanced between them looking utterly confused. Hook watched the boys with cautious interest. He hadn't believed the woman when she said they held no loyalty to Peter, but there was a definite air of hostility towards the boy. One Peter seemed to be oblivious to.

Jax drifted back down to join his crew and wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes, "Oh boy do you got it wrong."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Jax smirked, "She's no Princess! She's the Boss."

Peters face scrunched up in confusion, "Boss, what's a _Boss?"_ He wrinkled his nose at the word.

Kly snorted disdainfully and glared down at Peter, "You're not very smart are you?"

Peter s face twisted in confusion and irritation and he opened his mouth to protest but Kly interrupted him, "The _Boss_ is the one in charge. The _Boss_ makes the calls and gives the orders."

"Aren't I the boss then?" Peter asked cautiously.

The three slowly descended to float beside Peter and the boy looked more puzzled then concerned. The twins both wore matching smiles laced with venom and Grub flew slowly around to hover a few feet to the left of the young boy with a tight lipped frown on his face. Tinkerbell have a worried chime. Their blades were low at their sides, but there was a threatening gleam in their eyes. Hook watched them silently approach. He wasn't sure just who's side they were on, but it was most definitely _not_ Peters. He couldn't help but quirk a dark smile at the plan being laid out before him.

Jax smirked at the boys question and laughed, "Heh you wish!"

"The B-boss doesn't abandon everyone to f-freeze for months!" Grub stammered angrily. Kly nodded sternly as he came into position on Peter's right.

Jax looked at Buttons and jerked his head in the direction of Ryo as he moved to float behind Peter. The little fairy zipped down prodded at Smee with his needle. The old man yelped and swatted at the fae allowing Ryo to wiggle free of his grasp. Buttons flew around her head covering her in a layer of shimmering pixie dust. Happy thoughts however were not coming easily at the moment and she scrambled to grasp at something to lift her spirits.

"The Boss don't forget the names of all 'er boys as soon as she leaves the room." Jax glanced at her with his cheeky grin and gave her a wink, "Ain't that right Boss?"

She chuckled softly and found her toes lightly brushing the wood planks below her. _Boss… I'M the Boss._ Buttons tugged off the knots tying her wrists and she shook the feeling back into them. She rose a few feet into the air and glared down at Peter with arms crossed.

"And ya better not forget it." Ryo said disdainfully. She glanced down at Hook with a knowing smile, "Now… let's rescue our dragon shall we?"

He looked at her with surprise and Peter turned to glance up at the floating woman looking utterly lost. _Poor boy's oblivious…_ She shook aside her doubts, and nodded to the boys snickering darkly. They had Peter surrounded: Jax at his back, Grub and Kly to his sides, and Hook before him waiting for the word. Jax glanced over the boys shoulders to the pirate Captain and smirked deviously at the man before nodding to his brother.

"Hey Peter…" Kly smirked slyly, "What do you call a flock of crows?"

Peter's expression brightened thinking it a new game. He ignored Tinkerbells panicked little cry of warning. She knew the answer, and it wasn't pretty. Peter never got the chance to respond.

 _"A MURDER!"_ Jax's face contorted to one of pure malicious glee as he cried out and brought his sword down in an arching slash across the boys back. Hook lashed out with his hook catching the startled boy across the shoulder and chest. Peter was swift though and managed to dodge the others only receiving a glancing blow from Grubs makeshift club when Tink sent the taller boys swing awry. He hissed in pain at the jagged gash on his arm and shot out of the ring of attackers. His face twisted from confusion to anger and panic as the three boys shot up after him swords raised.

"T-TRAITORS!" Peter cried out and fled a quickly as he could back to the island. Jax cackled as he waved his blade in the air victoriously.

"YA YOU BETTER RUN! IF I SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN I'LL MOP THE FLOOR WI'D IT!" Jax yelled at the top of his lungs at the Pan. Hooks crew cheered and threw jeers at the fleeing boy and his fairy. Jax spun around to high five Kly and locked his arm around Grubs neck to gave him an enthusiastic noogie. Grub squirmed and squealed all the while.

Ryo floated down to meet the mildly stunned Captain. Hook stared at the three lads in astonishment. _They… they saved me._ He stood there failing to register what had just happened. He gave a slight start as Ryo's amused face came into view.

"Captain I'd like to make a trade... a bit of information in exchange for security." He looked at her with surprise and gestured her to continue. "We recently raided the Lost Boy's hideout and can tell you where they are. In exchange you and your men will leave us be, The Castle and its surrounding are ours. You're free to take shore there, but keep out."

He grinned wickedly, "That is a very generous offer. I accept your terms Miss Kesh."

Ryo smirked and Jax zipped down, "That kid's cocky as all get out, they never moved! They're still in that old tree." Jax laughed like mad still exhilarated from the adrenaline, "Take me with you! I still fit down their tunnels, I'll ferret those rabbits from their hole."

Ryo looked surprised, "Jax that's dangerous! They know you're an enemy now. Pan's going to be out for revenge." Hook eyed Jax uncertainly. He wasn't keen on the idea of dragging the lad around regardless of how much he wanted Pan dead.

"Let him try! Come on I got a great plan." Jax flew down to Hook looking devious.

"Very well boy let's hear your plan." Hook raised a brow. _May as well humor him..._ Jax grinned like a maniac and floated upside down as he turned to Ryo.

"Remember that stinky red brush Grub threw into the fire the other night that nearly smoked us out of the castle?"

Grub groaned, "That was an accident! I didn't know it was like... poisonous."

Jax waved his hand dismissively, "We do like we did the first time. We smoke 'im out but with that stuff they'll be to blind and miserable to put up a fight! We'll just shove a bunch of that stuff down their chimney, block it off, and BINGO!" Hook considered the idea and the dark haired lad beamed. _It's a good plan._ He knew the plant he'd mentioned. He'd never considered the idea of using it for anything. _Bloody brilliant really…_

"I dono Jax don't ya think we made him mad enough already?" Grub asked hesitantly.

"He's right, they can do that much on their own you don't need to get more involved." Kly added. Jax looked at his brother aghast at the suggestion, "But!"

"Enough! This is their fight. We need to make preparations of our own." Ryo interrupted sharply. Jax looked at her in confusion, "We do?"

Ryo nodded, "We need to make the castle defensible in case our dear Captain isn't successful." Ryo smirked at Hook, "Not that I doubt your abilities Captain, but considering the track record..." Hook scowled irritably. "It's nothing personal Captain, but I need to secure my own interests."

"Fair enough, now if you're done wasting my time..."

Ryo bowed slightly and flew up to join the others. Jax pouted for a second then eyed the Captains hat deviously. He snatched it off the mans head and shoot into the air laughing. Hook growled and made a swipe at him as he did so.

"You best keep an eye on your boy's woman. I've only so much patience for them!" Hook yelled at their retreating backs. He turned back to his crew and grumbled something about his hat under his breath. He took in the sight of his crews ruthless and eager grins and one of his own made its way to his face.

"Let's go pay the lad a visit then shall we?"


	17. A Villain Indeed

**Poor Peter his day just keeps getting worse. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad its being enjoyed!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – A Villain Indeed

Peter jerked away from the freckle faced redhead with a yelp. The Lost Boy apologized quietly and went back to dabbing at the long shallow gash that ran across Peters back. He'd been lucky there. The wound on his left shoulder was much nastier, Hook lacked any hesitation. His hook had carved itself deeply into the meat of the boys shoulder and traveled down to a few inches above his breast. It was miracle enough that nothing major had been cut, but it would need stitches. Blood still seeped slowly through the dirty makeshift bandages.

"M-maybe we should go to the Indians." The redhead, Piper, suggested as he began to lay a layer of bandaged across the wound on Peters back. Tinkerbell jingled in agreement. Peter stomped his feet angrily and cringed as his chair brushed against the angry bruise blossoming across his ankle.

"No..." Peter grumbled stubbornly.

"But Peter these cuts are really bad... like _really_ bad," Said the gangling blond boy.

Peter gave him a pout, He reminded Peter of Slightly. _Mac... that's his name_. He missed his old Lost Boys. He wouldn't have been beaten by those mean kids if they'd been there to help. _Mean, Mean, STUPID Mean Not-grownups! How dare they? Dirty stinking traitors._ Peter was a turmoil of anger and betrayal, and the weather reflected it. Thick gray clouds overcast the sky and the low rumbling of distant thunder could be heard from them. Harsh cold gusts of wind ripped through the jungle and howled as it blew through the holes in the hollowed out tree. Johnny came to squat next to Peter and looked at him sternly. He pointed to Peters poorly wrapped shoulder, "Shy Dove."

Peter shook his head angrily, "No!"

He didn't want to go to the Indians. He didn't want Tigerlillies' grandmother to tut over him disapprovingly. The old medicine woman would be able to patch him up better than any, but she always made him feel bad about it. He already felt bad. He didn't need to feel... _more bad_. Peter huffed angrily at Tink. She waggled a finger at him and he blew a raspberry at her, his cheeks flushing red with anger.

"Stupid pirates..." Peter grumbled, "Stupid Not-Lost Boys and their _stupid Boss_... I should declare war on all of them. I should declare war on the fairies for helping them to!" Tink gave a tiny gasp and chimed furiously.

Peters face fell, "Oh alright... maybe not the fairies."

One of the youngest boys sitting next to the fireplace gave a sharp choking cough. A thick pungent yellowish smoke had begun to billow out of the fire and the fumes stung painfully at the boys' eyes and throat. Another boy gave a startled cry as a bundle of leaves and twigs fell into the fire from the chimney shaft. It landed in the coals releasing a burst of embers and more of the acrid smoke.

"Out! *Cough* everyone _OUT!_ " Peters eyes watered painfully and he tried to wave away the fumes.

The boys scrambled for the exit holes. Blinded by the poisonous gas they rose unaware of the pirates waiting to greet them. Hooks smile was as harsh and acrid as the smoke they fled from. He grabbed Piper by the scruff of his jacket and hoisted him into the air.

"Why... you're not a rabbit." He said in mock confusion. His men laughed darkly and drew their swords. The others gave panicked cries as the pirates ambushed them. Mac and Johnny managed to slip past Hooks men and fled through the underbrush. Peter shot out of the tree along with Tink, and gave an engaged cry at the sight of Hook and his men.

" _No NO NO!_ " Peter swiped at the air angrily with his sword in a frustrated tantrum. He charged down at Hook swinging wildly and forcing the Captain to drop his captive. Piper dodged a pirate that tried to make a grab for him and scurried into the underbrush to follow his friends.

"You seemed so eager to see me before Peter. Why the sudden change of heart?" Hook mocked. He parried another furious strike. Peter's eyes were red and watering from the stinging smoke giving him even less control and accuracy with the blade.

"Now, now lad I know it's been a time since you saw me but there's no need for tears."

Peter screamed in rage at the jeers and flew up into the air away from the captain. "I'M NOT CRYING," Peter yelled and rubbed at his eyes. It revealed the discomfort slightly and he glared down at pirate Captain. Hook smirked viciously at him and snatched one of the stray Lost Boys from one of his men. He dragged the squirming boy forward to stand facing Pan with the iron hook to the young boys' throat. The frail child sobbed pitifully.

"It seems you've forgotten how this game works Peter. You need a reminder of what part I play…" He dug his hook into the child's throat, "Your death." Crimson bloomed from the boy's neck and flowed in rivulets down to stain the filthy rags he wore. The boy shrieked for a moment before he could no longer take breath as blood filled his lungs. Peter trembled and sunk down onto one of the tree branches with a weak sob. Hook tossed the limp form aside and smiled cruelly at the anguish on Peters face.

Tinkerbell tugged at Peter's ear chiming frantically. Peter stared at the still form of the young Lost Boy. He strained to remember his name, but could not. Peter's brow furled in anger and frustration and he gradually lifted back into the air.

"You'll pay for that Hook!" Peter yelled and pointed his sword at the man. His blade slumped and he cringed painfully as his wounds opened once more. Peter gave a whimper and held his arm. One of the remaining boys managed to free himself from a pirates grasp and fled as well.

"Run to the Indians!" Peter yelled at the boys retreating back before he flew up and away.

Hooks crew laughed and mocked the lad as he fled from them for a second time that day. Hook fired his pistol at the retreating form but to no avail. The boy was out of range. The Captain waved a hand at his crew dismissively and they gave a collective noise of disappointment. The sky gave an ominous rumble and Hook eyed it warily.

"Back to the ship lads, the boy's going to be unhappy indeed tonight." The comment earned a dark chuckle from the crew. They began their trudge back through the thick jungle.

They'd made it barely halfway out when the sky opened up and a frigid torrent of rain soaked them quickly to the bone. As they broke the edge of the jungle it became apparent just how upset the lad now was. A fierce gale raged sending sheets of rain down on them and gusts strong enough that they struggled to stay on their feet.

Hook cringed as he watched the wave's crash violently against the rocky shore below the Castle's cliffs. There was no way he was risking the trip back to the Jolly Roger in this weather. Normally that wasn't a problem. They would hole up in the castle ruins till the lad forgot his troubles and fair weather returned. Hook cursed under his breath. _Damn woman had to go and make things complicated._ There were coastal cave systems all along the island and while they were good for a bit of shelter there was no telling how long this storm would last. None of them had supplies squirreled away in them to last long. It _was_ a small comfort to note that the Jolly Roger's sails had been tied, so at least the crew that he'd left aboard the ship wasn't being their usual incompetent selves.

Hook grit his teeth in an effort to stop the chattering and listened silently to his men argue back and forth on what they thought should be done. Most were eager to raid the castle and take it back. But Hook had given his word, twice over at this point, and he _owed_ them. It would be bad form no matter what way he looked at it.

" _No._ " He said firmly, "I'll talk to the woman and see what can be done about this, and _you_ will all be on your best behavior."

His men grumbled and scowled but they could tell he was in no mood for argument. Shivering and soaked the men trudged up the hill to the castle gates.

* * *

It had been only a few hours since they had retreated back to the Black Castle. Ryo and the boys moved about the castle with a wary sort of unease. Like something could jump out from the many shadows the old structured harbored at moment, be it pirate or Pan. Ryo was mentally making a list of things to do in order to secure their home; it would be no easy task. The castle was labyrinth like with many little ways in and out. There wasn't much they could do about it now other than moves as much of the rubble as they could to cover major points. They were all exhausted though, and it didn't take long for the protests to start.

"This is going to take forever! Why don't we just like... lock ourselves in that treasure room for the night? Least it's pretty safe." Jax said and kicked a lose pebble in frustration. It tumbled noisily down the stone steps. He was still agitated at not being able to join Hook in his raid against Pan and the Lost Boys. It'd been _his_ plan after all.

"And freezing..." Kly grumbled, "It's so damn cold still." Grub shivered and nodded, He'd been rather quiet since they had gotten back and looked ready to fall asleep standing.

"Grub go sit before you collapse. You can take it easy and help Kly sort through the stuff down in the kitchen... I think we have done all we can for now." Buttons gave a big yawn and stretched out on the brim of Jax hat that now sat on a table in the corner. The little fairy tugged the long feather down to cover himself like a blanket and settled in to sleep. Ryo couldn't help but yawn as well. She went about starting a fire in the hearth.

The weather outside had turned from gloomy and ominous to an outright downpour. Harsh winds rattled the tall bookshelf they used to cover the large windows and they were a number of leaks dripping from the upper levels of the tower. It collected into small streams and traveled down the stairs making them slick. The two boys moved down them to the kitchen carefully. It was, thankfully, quite dry.

Ryo noted Jax's unusual irritation and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jax…I know your upset you aren't out there with them." He gave an annoyed pout and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Ryo ignored the slight, "It's not that I don't think you could do it, but we need you here. And I don't trust him not to turn on us first chance he gets. Least you got his hat right?"

Jax chuckled softly, "Ya I guess."

"Pan is too wily to get caught… you will get another chance at him." She put her arm around his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He looked away and tried to hide the slight grin on his face. Ryo let her arm drop and turned back to moving things about.

"Why do you hate Peter so much anyway?" Ryo asked in an amused tone. She paused what she was doing when she received only silence. She turned to face the dark haired boy only to find his back facing her. His shoulders were flexed and ridged and his fists clenched tightly.

"Jax?" She asked cautiously.

He took a hissed intake of breath. "He _left_ ," Jax said his voice clipped and angry. He marched down the stairs leaving Ryo to watch his retreating back in bewilderment. _Teens and their mood swings…_

Down in the kitchen Kly and Grub put away what had been left out before their ambush by the pirates. Kly paused to watch his brother storm down the stairs and slam the door to the large common room beneath the stairs. Grub glanced over at the sound of the door and looked at Kly questioningly.

"Let him cool his head…" He muttered softly and went back to his work. Grub cast another worried glance at the common room door before helping Kly reach an item on the top shelf.

* _KNOCK KNOCK_ *

The large metal pot they were reaching for fell to the floor with a resounding clang. The two boys froze staring at the door to the outside with wide eyes. Ryo raced down the stairs at the noise the pot made, and one look at the boys pale faces was enough to tell her something was up. Grub pointed at the kitchen door shakily. Ryo waved them off and they hurried up the stairs. It took some effort to work the door open against the fierce winds.

"And here I was fearing there was no one home…"Hooks voice was unmistakable, and Ryo shivered from a chill that had nothing to do with the weather.


	18. Close Quarters

Chapter 18 – Close Quarters

Ryo stared at the man in front of her. He was soaked to the bone and the long shining black ringlets of hair now hung slick and wet against his face. His thick black coat hung heavily on his shoulders, likely several times its normal weight in water. He looked all the world like a drowned rat. A smirk lightly tugged at Ryo's lips. "Breaking our treaty so soon? I suppose I should be glad you gave us this much time."

Hook scowled, "I fully intend to keep my word Miss Kesh. I... I would like to request a favor of you."

Ryo gave a short snort of a laugh, " _Really_... And what sort of _favor_ might that be?"

"Shelter… for myself and my men. It seems I've put our dear Peter Pan in a very foul mood and now the storm has left us stranded... Normally we would take shelter here." He stood tall attempting to retain as much dignity as he could, considering the circumstances. He looked oddly rigid in his stance though, likely fighting to hide the shivers coursing through him _._ _He has to be freezing, soaked like this._

"He's making this storm?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Aye... I won't begin to try and understand it, but somehow the weather is dictated by the lad's mood… One of the many mysteries of his being," His jaw shook slightly as he spoke. Ryo chuckled. _I guess we can be glad he's not a teen yet..._

Hook shifted impatiently, "May we take shelter here or not."

She leaned against the doorway casually and smirked, "Now now Captain, I need to know the terms. What do you have to offer?"

"I suppose you wouldn't do this from the _goodness of your heart_..." He said sarcastically. There was a slight spark of crimson in his eyes and Ryo frowned.

"I don't run a charity here." She snapped back, "How many of you are we talking? You can hardly expect me to let a band of pirates into my home without some sort of assurance to our safety."

Hook looked away in annoyance and struggled to come up with something, "Six including myself. We've little to offer at the moment... other than my word."

"Hmm..." Ryo stared at him thoughtfully. There were thin rivulets of water running down his face and his breath came in short white puffs. She'd little doubt his crew wasn't faring any better. "We help you, you help us. If we need shelter, you'll give it. Fair enough?" She scowled slightly. She was dealing in a lot of hypotheticals and it didn't sit well with her, but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't about the leave the man out to freeze in the elements.

" _Fine..._ " He hissed between tightly clenched teeth, "May we _please_ come in."

Ryo nodded and stepped out of the doorway. "You're welcome to the lower floor. Upstairs is ours. We haven't much food, but we'll feed your lot the best we can."

"Aww are ya sure Boss?" Jax piped in from behind her. The sneaky kid sat kicking his feet on a counter facing the entryway. His mood apparently somewhat improved by the sight of the bedraggled Captain. "Maybe they should soak a bit longer. Probably the closest thing they've had to a bath in _years_."

Hook scowled at the boy before turning on his heel and shouting for his men. They marched forward in single file hunched and shivering. Mr. Smee came to stand beside his captain and glared at each man pointedly when they looked at him. Ryo stood aside in the hall that led further into the ruins as they passed. Many took off their hats and nodded respectfully to the woman, and some even mumbled a quiet thank you as they went. Apparently Smee had given them a bit of a talk on what sort of behavior was to be expected of them. Ryo couldn't help but smile at the rather meek pirates.

The doorway opened to the large kitchen area and a series of empty rooms that assumedly had once housed the castle's servants. Stairs along a far wall led up into the tower itself. Beneath them was a door to a large common area and the stairs leading down into the dungeon/cellar. Jax hopped off the counter and waved for the crew to follow him.

"Right, this way gents. Big rooms all yours." Jax led them into the large common room and gestured to the broken chairs that lay piled in a corner, "fireplace works, just toss in whateva' ain't still usable."

Hook watched the grinning lad and his bo'sun get the men situated before pulling off his coat. He hung it next to the kitchen fireplace and pulled a chair to sit beside it. It had already been lit and warmed the room nicely. Ryo leaned back against the wall near the stairs and glanced up them. Kly and Grub peeked down at her wondering what was going on.

"We have _guests_... Bring down what blankets we can spare," Ryo said nodding to Kly before glancing at Grub. _Poor boy looks so tired_. "Grub... if you're feeling up to it do you want to give Smee a hand with food?" They hadn't really had much to eat since they got back themselves and the suggestion of food perked Grub up a bit. He nodded and came down cautiously, glancing at the Captain and where the pirates had gone warily. Smee stepped out from under the stairs and wrung out his little knit hat. His clothes were soggy as well, but he seemed unbothered by it.

"I'd keep from in there lass, unless yer lookin' t get an eyeful. Lads 'll be bare as they're born till the clothes dry off… Thank ya again for the hospitality Miss," Smee gave Ryo a little bow and held his hat in his hands as he spoke. Hook gave a mildly annoyed grunt from beside the fire and Ryo smirked softly as she glanced at him, "You're welcome Mr. Smee. You keep them on good behavior and they can come back anytime." He gave another bow and waddled over to kitchen cupboards. Grub helped him lift a large cast iron pot over the fire, and they got to work. Ryo walked over to the silent Captain and tutted at the soaked black silk shirt that clung rather pleasingly to his muscular frame.

"Not going to join your men Captain?" Ryo asked, a coy grin making its way to her face, "You'll catch your death if you stay in those clothes."

He gave a humph at her teasing tone and ignored her. He watched the lad and his bo'sun busy themselves with menial domestic tasks with a rather glazed look in his eyes. The day's events were catching up to him and exhaustion had set in. Ryo shrugged, unbothered by the cold shoulder. Kly came down the stairs with an armful of old tattered blankets, taken from the Lost Boys during their raid. Ryo grabbed one off the top as he passed and shook it out. It was thin and holey, but it would have to do. Hook gave a slight start as she draped it loosely over his shoulders. He glanced at her when her hands lingered on his shoulders a bit longer than necessary.

"To save your modesty Captain," She said cheekily.

Ryo smirked at his annoyed glare. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and tugged at the ties of his shirt. It came off and he pulled the blanket around himself quickly, but not quickly enough to hide what lay beneath. Ryo caught a glance at the leather harness that held his namesake to him, and most noticeably the angry red lines that outlined it. The water had soaked down into the leather and it chafed to the point of bleeding. _No wonder he looks so pained when he moves... That looks horrible._ Her brows furled with concern and the playful look left her.

Her tone softened, "You should take that off too. It will only get worse as it dries."

He scoffed, "So insistent that you're no one's mother yet you fret like the best of them. Keep your concerns to yourself woman."

Ryo huffed, but otherwise ignored the snide remark. Wandering over to the large stone island at the center of the kitchen she sat and propped her head on her hands. Hook wasn't the only one running on fumes at the moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the distant rough laughter that came now and again from the common room and the quiet shuffling of Smee and Grub as they worked around the kitchen. It was soothing and cathartic and it didn't take long for her to drift off.

A warm callused hand on her arm brought her back and she woke with a slight start. Mr. Smee smiled kindly at her and Grub sat a small wooden bowl in front of her. "Bit of soup to warm ya ma'ma?" Ryo gave a soft thank you and sat up. The bowl warmed her hands as she held it and she stared down into the wisps of steam that came off the surface. Hooks crew had gone silent, likely busy filling themselves with the thin soup. It was more of a broth then anything, but it would warm them and hopefully fill them enough to sleep. Ryo glanced over to the fire. Hooks head had lolled to the side and soft rumbling snores could be heard periodically. His hair had dried into an unmanageable looking frizz and his blanket drooped from his shoulder revealing a tattoo of some sort of crest. It was nothing she recognized. His mustache gave a faint twitch as he dreamed and he gave another snore. Ryo smiled softly and chuckled. _Too fucking adorable._

"Has he eaten?" She asked in almost a whisper. Grub glanced at the captain with obvious hesitation and shook his head no.

"I try to leave him be when 'e's sleepin ma'am. He tends to wake with quite the temper," Smee said. Ryo hummed softly and frowned. Gesturing for the bowl Grub had just filled she took it and walked towards the sleeping man. She ignored Smee's nervous warning and waved him away. She placed a hand over the heavy wooden cuff that held the Captains hook in place and kept a firm pressure on it, just in case.

"James," She whispered softly. It felt strange using his first name, and it felt foreign on her lips. Not unpleasant just… strange. His mustache gave a faint twitch and his dreaming movements stilled. She tried again a bit more firmly and he shifted with a slight groan. She moved her hand from the harness to his shoulder and gave it some gentle pressure. He murmured something unintelligible and his eyes blinked slowly open. He looked at her owlishly till it registered just what he was looking at. Ryo smiled faintly at his disorientation. He stiffened suddenly and glared at her. He gave a grunt that sounded vaguely like a question and Ryo held out the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Dinners ready." She said simply. He eyes it distrustfully and didn't take it. Ryo was about to snap at him to take the damn thing when the door to the common room opened and Kly stepped out with an armful of empty bowls.

Jax peeked in after him and gave Ryo a cheeky grin, "Hey Boss... They ain't lyin' about Bill Jukes. _Every_ inch tattooed!"

Ryo glared at him silently before turning back to Hook, "Take this before I throw it at him." He smirked and did as he was told. Jax snickered and slipped back into the room. He must have said something to the crew, because there was an uproar of laughter from the men.

Ryo rolled her eyes and scowled, "I'm going to bed."

Smee gave her a respectful nod and said good night before shooing Grub off to do the same. The lanky kid followed Ryo up gratefully and it wasn't long before the twins joined them. Ryo was too tired to keep up her usual vigilance and was out as soon as she hit her chair.


	19. Dreams

**I've been burning through chapters for this lately, so I will probably post an extra one near the end of the month. I hope I didn't make the 'Indians' to er... _Politically Incorrect. *_ Shrugs* I'm trying to keep as much of the source materials feel while... maturing it a little, and to be quite honest the original was pretty freakin raciest. And that isn't even including the original Disney Peter Pan. They had different views a 100 some years ago I know... but _still_. There will be more with them in the upcoming chapters, so just keep that in mind. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 19 – Dreams

Ryo woke with a groan. _God damn that was vivid…_ Her thighs pressed together creating a pleasant friction at her core. She strained to bring the rapidly fading dream back into focus in hopes of drifting back into it, but it was gone. She shivered at the jumble of images and sensations she could recall; a callused hand and cold steel roaming over her body, warm breath panting against her neck, tickling it with the gentle scratch of a beard and mustache. It had been a _damn_ good dream. She gave a frustrated moan and glared at the lightly snoring mass of furs and blankets on the floor in front of the fire place. The lack of privacy here was becoming an issue. _I miss having a bed… in my own room._

Stubbornly half asleep yet unable to fall back into oblivion, she rose from her chair stiffly. _Maybe some water or something…_ She wrapped the thick fur blanket around herself tightly and wandered down to the kitchen. She filled a bowl with water from a basin that had been left out to collect rain water and it helped to clear the dry filminess from her mouth. _Wouldn't mind a toothbrush either..._

Smee slept soundly sitting on the floor beside the kitchen fire. Ryo noted with mild interest that Hooks harness lay on the fires mantle. It looked like some sort of medieval torture device. She crept up on the sleeping captain and looked down at him curiously. Disappointingly, he now wore his silk shirt. Its long sleeve on the right arm was unrolled to cover the abrupt end of the Captains' wrist. Morbid curiosity urged her to pull back the sleeve and have a look but she resisted. She stood beside him bundled in her blanket staring mindlessly into the dying fire. She gazed into the soft red glow in a groggy trance.

A soft whimper pulled her attention away from the flames. Hooks brow was furled and his eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. His breathing had accelerated and he twisted against the blanket wrapped around him. She watched him with a strange sort of detachment. _Nightmare…_ She moved over to him in a daze and draped her arms, and with it the fur blanket, around his shoulders gently. She hummed softly and laid her cheek against the top of his head. In soft gentle tones she murmured wordless mindless things, rocking him gently till his shivering stopped. Her eyes closed and the two remained that way for a while. Hooks breathing calmed and he slipped further into dreamless sleep.

Ryo took a sudden slow deep intake of breath and shifted to look down at the Captain in bewilderment. _Did I fall asleep? The hell was I doing?_ She straightened painfully. Hook gave a disappointed murmur at the loss of warmth, but didn't wake. She stared down at him blankly before pulling the blanket from her own shoulders. She laid the dark furs over him and he gave a content rumble. With a soft smile Ryo let her fingers gently comb through his wild locks. _Shame there's not room for two in that chair._ Shaking her head she silently reprimanded herself for giving such affection to the dangerous man. He was trouble waiting to happen.

Pulling herself away from the quiet contentment and warmth took more effort than it should, but eventually she did. Ryo climbed back up the stairs unaware of the curious eyes that had watched the whole strange exchange. Smee smiled faintly and there was a knowing twinkle in the old man's eye.

* * *

A ways off through the jungle and forests Pan shifted restlessly racked with his own unpleasant dreams. He never remembered them when he woke, but more often than not he woke screaming. This one was no different. Old wrinkled hands held him down with surprising strength. Shy Dove murmured something in the Natives' language and hummed a soothing tune. Her face was as grave and serious as it always was but there was calming warmth in the old medicine woman's eyes. Peter panted heavily and cringed as he tried to shift to a different position.

Shy Dove scolded him firmly, "Warrior wounded. Must be still and heal."

Peter frowned but made no other was a small concerned chime from Tink as she woke groggily. When it became apparent that there was no real danger she rolled over on the pillow beside Peters head. Peter calmed steadily knowing he was in a familiar place with familiar faces. The elderly woman hummed softly at the still haunted look on the boys face.

"Warriors lost, but now free with the winds. You will fly with them another day." Peter smiled slightly at the cryptic words. He cringed a little as she lightly tapped the bandages covering his shoulder.

"Hook?"

Peter nodded and his face twisted in rage. Big tears welt up in his eyes and he blinked them away angrily. Shy Dove nodded slowly and waited.

"H-hook and… and _traitors_ ," He hissed the last word painfully. Shy Dove hummed thoughtfully and waited for him to continue.

"Hook kidnapped ah… a Boss?" Shy Dove quirked her head to the side at his uncertainty. "A _lady_ …" He clarified; it didn't look to him like she knew what a 'Boss' was either.

"The traitors called her Boss, whatever that is…" Peter's cheeks flushed red in anger, "But they were just pretending. She didn't really need saving. It was a _trap_." Great tears welled up in the boys eyes again as he explained what happened next. He sniveled pitifully and the old medicine woman stroked his hair as he cried himself back to sleep.

A young girl of about thirteen with long braided black hair peaked her head into the tent. Shy Dove waved her granddaughter in and Tigerlily came to join her beside the small brazier at its center.

"Chief still angry you took Pan in," Tigerlily said with a frown and Shy Dove waved a hand dismissively. The princess' frown deepened. "Too many moons of winter… too many bad hunts… too many bad harvests." She glared down at the injured boy.

"He has known loss today. Hook is dangerous again," The old woman said gravely.

Tigerlily eyed the boys thickly wrapped wounds, "What has made him fierce?"

"The pale woman… and the three you and your hunters have seen. They betrayed Peter, but I know not their loyalties." Shy Dove said.

"Will you tell him what we know?" Tigerlily asked and gestured to the sleeping boy.

Shy Dove shook her head, "No and you should not. They have been no harm to the tribe. Pans battle, not ours."

Tigerlily nodded sharply in agreement and rose to leave the tent and the medicine woman alone with the boy once more. Their scouts had watched the new group for many days and none of what they had seen suggested such violence from them. They kept from the Indians territories and took little more then what they needed. No, their feud was with Pan and the Lost Boys not them. So long as they kept their peace the tribe would keep theirs.


	20. Worn Thin

**Hook has a bit of a 'Dat Ass' moment lol. Never mistake me for being a mature adult.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Worn Thin

He'd been falling again, falling into that great lizard's maw. It was a dream he'd had probably a hundred times since his defeat. That damned boy and his friends laughing and chanting those four words: **_Old, alone, done for…_** God how those words cut him to his very core and no amount of rage could bury the pain. But just as he had a hundred times before, just as he'd been about to give in and fall… something different happened. Someone caught him. Warm arms had wrapped around his shoulders and the nightmare faded around him. They draped him in warmth he never wanted to leave.

So when the familiar voice of his Bo'sun called to him from that blissful place he'd been reluctant to leave. But when one begins to wake it's already too late. Hook opened his eyes slightly to glare at the short white haired old man with his usual venom. Undignified though it may have been, he let out a low warning growl from beneath the mass of warm fur when the man reached out to give his shoulder a nudge. Smee backed off quickly and gave him a nervous grin. With how frizzed his hair became when it was left to its own devices he'd no doubt he looked like an angry beast.

"Would you be likin' a bit of soup for breakfast Capt'n?" Smee asked and held out a small wooden bowl of the same thin soup from the night before, likely even thinner now in order to stretch for the whole crew. His stomach gave a grumble and he reluctantly freed his hand from the warmth to take the bowl.

He leaned back into the small chair and sipped at the broth as Smee wandered off. It would warm him if nothing else. Hook noted with some relief that the howling wind had stopped and just the faint pattering of rainfall could be heard from outside. He'd be glad to be back aboard the Jolly Roger soon and get some real rest. Though now that he thought about it he felt surprisingly well rested considering the circumstances, and he wasn't the only one. The tall scrawny boy was already up and about diligently helping the Smee around the kitchen. _Lad would make a fine cabin boy if he hadn't the weak stomach…Strange they didn't wake me._ He must have been in a deep sleep not to have noticed them moving around. He lamented waking once more with a yawn and a tired sigh. The thick dark fur blanket enveloped him and he strained to remember where it had come from. He certainly hadn't fallen asleep with it.

He shifted to bring his hook up to scratch at his beard and froze. Hooks eyes shot to the harness lying across the fireplace mantle and he silently cursed. He hated being without his hook around others. It left him vulnerable and exposed the ugly disfigurement that Pan had gifted him with. He set aside the bowl and rose to grab the cursed thing. He held it and eyed the kitchen uneasily in search of a place to change.

His men had grown comfortable and wandered out from the large common room to poke around the small servant quarters. Through the common room door Jax sat surrounded by a few of his crew, He appeared to be doing card tricks. The other twin with the serious face sat on the counter nearest the fire reading one of Hooks old books on Shakespearian plays. _What was his name again, Kly? Odd name._ There was little in the way of privacy. Hook scowled and tucked the mess of leather under his good arm. Making sure to remain unnoticed, he made his way up the stairs.

He intended to climb to one of the higher levels in the tower to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed, but he didn't make it that far. The door to the large study lay open and Ryo paused from her chores as he made his way up them.

"Did I stutter? I'm pretty sure said to keep to the lower levels," Her tone was dry and mildly annoyed.

Hook scowled, "It's getting crowded… and I'd like to change," He sounded tired and wary, and he nearly cringed at the slight rasp of his own voice.

Ryo eyed the harness in his arms and raised a brow. She decided against questioning it further. His self consciousness over the issue was quickly becoming apparent to her. With a silent gesture she welcomed him in. It was quiet and calm here and the lively bustle from down stairs was just a faint distant ambiance. Hook felt the tension in his shoulders relax a little. Ryo finished folding the blanket in her hands before adding it to a stack in the corner.

"Did you sleep alright?"

Hook gave a disinterested hum and stood awkwardly a few steps in from the door, "I've had worse accommodations…"

He caught the faint smile that flickered across her face as she tossed another folded blanket to the pile. The smile looked worn and only seemed to emphasize the dark circles under her eyes. She obviously hadn't slept well herself. The slender woman looked about as bedraggled as he did and a few strands of her pale hair decided to stick out rebelliously from the rest. She bent down to retrieve the last few blankets from the floor as he watched, giving him a wonderful angle to view her from. The old coat of his had been set aside leaving her in a loose fitting off-white shirt that opened at the front. Even with the laces pulled tight it made for a pleasing view. _Not to mention those breeches..._ They clung to her slender form wonderfully. _God I must be tired, I'm staring at her rear._ Once her task was done she turned to face the Captain. She didn't seem to notice him jerk his attention away from where it had been focused with a slight start.

"Are you going to need help with that?" She asked and gestured to the contraption he carried.

The question was met with a scowl, "I can fend for myself _thank you_."

Ryo raised her hands slightly in surrender, "Alright, alright…just figured I'd ask."

She moved toward the door, but paused beside a small table near the corner. Ryo picked up Hooks black hat and gave it a shake. There was an indignant clank and a small cloud of silvery pixie dust puffed out from it. Ryo ignored the tirade of angry chiming and waved away the little creature. He obviously didn't appreciate the sudden awake up. Buttons gave a huff and zipped out the door and down the stairs.

"All clear Captain," Ryo said with a light smirk.

Hook stood stiffly as she passed him and she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving him in the quiet solitude of the study. He couldn't help but savor the moment of peace.

* * *

Peter sat in front of the great bonfire with crossed arms and a deep frown. Chief Little Big Panther sat beside him with a similar expression, though his held deeper lines and darker anger. As soon as the young boy had awoken he'd been led over to the tall broad chest man. They sat in silence for a long while and Peter started to grow antsy, as any child his age would in prolonged silence. Peter gave his third heavy sigh and glared into the fire waiting for the great Chief to do something, _anything!_

"Six cold moons since Little Flying Eagle returned to Neverland. Six cold moons of little hunt and poor harvest. Tribe hungry, feared spring would never return… Why?"

The large man spoke calmly but there was a threatening undertone Peter had heard many times before. Times when he'd pushed the Chief too far. Times when his games got someone hurt. Peter slumped where he sat and focused on picking at a frayed bit of the large woven mat the two were seated on. Even the normally oblivious boy knew now was not the time for fun and laughs.

"Got lost…" If the area hadn't been quiet aside from the light rain, Peter's meek reply wouldn't have been heard. Big Little Panther hummed softly and nodded, never looking away from the fire in front of him.

"I went the wrong way again… just to see, but I got lost. I couldn't find my way back so…so I tried to find Wendy…" Peters lip trembled and he stared intently at the frayed bit of fiber. It blurred slightly as tears welled up in his eyes. "I couldn't find her. I couldn't find _anyone_ … It was all so different, and scary. It wasn't a fun adventure. But… But finally I went the right way and followed the right star." He gave the Chief a bright if teary eyes smile that was not returned. "I made it back to Wendy and told her about all the things I saw. She made me stay a while… I-I didn't want to go away again. Tink said she knew how to get home from there, but… I just wanted to stay a bit longer. I'm sorry…"

At the quiet apology the Chief turned to stare at the young boy. There was notable surprise in the stern mans weathered face. Peter _never_ apologized. He never seemed to be aware he had done wrong. A large calloused hand reached out to lightly pat the child's head and he gave Peter a small reassuring smile.

"Rest… you are home now."


	21. The Veteran and the Rookie

**I somehow managed to burn through several chapters of this so the next few will be coming along soon. Also Jax is a lovable ass.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Veteran and The Rookie

Ryo descended the stairs down into the kitchen. Hook had a point… _it is getting a bit crowded in here_. A scraggly looking member of Hooks crew stood chatting with Mr. Smee as the old man re-filled his bowl of soup. Grub scrubbed out the stack of empty bowls beside him with a light smile on his face. He seemed to take joy in simply being of use and keeping busy. The tall imposing form of Bill Jukes pushed his way through the door outside with both arms filled with firewood. He added it to the stack in a small alcove beside the fireplace. From the quick glimpse outside it remained dark and overcast, but from the looks of it the rain had let up significantly. Beside the kitchen fireplace Buttons hung half in half out of a small wooden bowl sitting on the counter next to Klyeln. The dark haired boy continued his reading, unbothered by the loud slurping.

Smee gave her a bright smile when he noticed her and hurried over to great the woman, "Mornin Ma'am I saved you a bit a soup. Those lads have quite an appetite." He handed her what was left and Ryo nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I hope you and the crew slept well enough. It sounds like the worst of the storm is over."

"Oh aye, lad was right unhappy after yesterday. Poor lad had a mighty bad day," Smee said with a weak smile.

"The lad could do with a few bad days... Make up for the misery he left us all in," Hooks deep voice held an annoyed edge to it. Ryo watched him descend the stairs now full armed and exuding his usual confidence and egotism. "Make sure the crew is prepared to leave by noon. I will be heading out for a few, there's some business I need to attend to before we go."

Kly lowered his book and listened in on the conversation. Ryo raised a brow and eyed the Captain suspiciously, "Business, what sort of business?"

Hook smirked down at her as he passed, "None of yours."

"It is if it's in my castle Captain," She snapped back with a hard glare.

"I've used this castle to store my possessions for far longer then you've been here. Unless you've laid claim to that as well I'll be taking it back." Ryo bristled a little at his condescending tone.

The dark haired boy smirked slightly and returned his attention back to his book as he spoke, "We already found the stuff in the secret room upstairs."

"A good pirate has many hiding places for his treasure," Hook said with a smirk.

Klyeln glanced back up at the captain, "Don't keep all your eggs in one basket...smart thinking."

Hook gave a snort and grabbed his coat from next to the fireplace. Kly closed his book after he dog-eared his page and hopped off the counter. He nonchalantly wandered into the common room and pulled his brother aside. Jax perked and his eyes flashed in the Captains direction as his brother whispered in his ear. The Captain didn't seem to notice, but Ryo did. She also noticed the boy slip out the door a few moments after Hook left. She gave him a disapproving frown as he passed and he returned it with a grin and a wink.

* * *

Hook crept through the lower levels of the decrepit castle. The torch in his hand lit the halls that remained black as pitch in the windowless ruin. He hoped the tide would be low enough to access the cave system that winded below the castles foundations, but there was no guarantee. He moved with the practiced ease of a lifelong thief. The quiet little shadow that followed him did the same but he had many more years of practice. Hook knew he was being followed, but he was admittedly impresses by the lads' prowess. He was waiting for the boy to slip up and reveal himself but that didn't look like it was about to happen.

Hook came out of the corridor to stand below the large stone statue that loomed over Skull Rock, the shackles and chains rattled as the low tide washed over them. Each wave that passed the rocks did so lower than the last and the small dark entry to the cave could be seen. Hook frowned. It wouldn't be low enough of a tide to keep from getting soaked again. Hook slipped off his boots and socks then lowered himself down onto the sand. There were some personal items he couldn't afford to let fall into anyone's hands and it would only be a matter of time before the hoard was found. He had no intention of underestimating the woman and her lads' cunning again, even if they seemed more than willing to remain in good standing with him... though it was a rather cold alliance at times. He certainly couldn't blame the woman for her caution. He'd be more willing to cross her if she wasn't... if for no other reason than to teach her a lesson.

Hook timed his move as the tide pulled out exposing the narrow entrance. water lapped at his knees as he trudged through the sand and slick gravel carefully so not to lose his footing and extinguish the only light he'd get down here. Once out of the waters reach the cave widened significantly. A cunning grin spread across his face and he jammed the torch between some rocks just after a bend in the caves tunnel. Slinking back into the shadows near the caverns entrance he waited for his follower to arrive. Soon enough the teens dark shape came into view. His now waterlogged tennies making loud squashing noises as he struggled up the sandy path. He was soaked up to his waist and the weight of his clothes dragged him down. Hook smirked as the boy cursed quietly and plopped down onto the sand to remove the soggy shoes. The Captains bare feet didn't make a sound on the soft sand as he slipped into the shadows behind him.

"I don't believe I invited you on this little expedition." Hooks voice resonated off the dank walls. Jax jerked in surprise and scrambled away from the silhouette that seemed even darker then the blackness surrounding it.

" _Jesus!_ " Jax gasped breathlessly and went limp against the caves rocky wall, "You scared the _shit_ outta me! You're a real thing of nightmares you know that?"

"That seems to be my purpose here yes..." The dark forms tone was one of amusement.

"Ya well… you got that shit down." Jax let out a long sigh. He rose to his feet and brushed the moist sand off his rear. He seemed to have calmed significantly.

"Perhaps not as well as you say. You seem rather calm for having a 'thing of nightmares' standing before you. What's to say I don't gut you now and save myself the trouble of dealing with you later?"

Jax scoffed and offered him a wiry grin, "If you ever wana get laid again in your life I'd avoid pissing off the Boss."

Hook gaped at his blunt reply, "Are all children so crass these days? I outt' to flay you raw myself for that kind of talk."

"Just say it like I see it Capt'n," Jax said with a shrug. "Soo... you gonna show me your loot or what?"

He looked mildly annoyed, "So you can steal it? I think not."

"Ya didn't exactly make it subtle what you were doing. I heard treasure, I came runnin'. What did you expect?" Jax said sarcastically. Hook huffed and started heading down the tunnel towards the torch light.

Jax grinned brightly, "Does that mean I can come?"

Hook couldn't quite force away the grin that found its way to his face at the sound of the boy's excitement. He didn't bother to turn back to Jax, just gestured for him to come along, "Just keep out of the way." Jax bounded after, practically dancing as he caught up with the man.


	22. Unfamiliar Emotions

**I love disgruntled Hook. He fights the fluff for all he's worth.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Unfamiliar Emotions

The further they went the dryer and wider the cavern became. Jax was amazed. He'd never seen a cave this big before anywhere, and he was sort of glad the Captain was with him... Not that he was afraid of the dark or anything. It's just... the torch light made the jagged shadows move in ways that he could swear were alive. He moved a little closer to the tall rugged pirate captain. If Hook had at all noticed he didn't show it.

Hook for the life of him couldn't figure out why he humored the boy. He was as insufferably cocky as Pan and yet… he failed to rile him up the same way. Hook observed him out of the corner of his eye. Jax wore one of his old worn out waistcoats. It's now soaked ends reached down to his ankles while on Hook it would have stopped just above his knees. The sleeves were thick around the wrists were they had been folded up a few times, and beneath that his clothes were dark and simple. Worn to holes at some points and patched with mismatched colors in others.

The teens black hair was cut in a rough pixie cut and fell across pale violet eyes that darted nervously to the shifting shadows on the cavern walls. Always thinking, always calculating. Maybe that was it. The boy had a sharply intelligent edge to him and a cruel sort of humor the Captain could appreciate. _Not to mention he seems to hate Pan almost as much as I do… I wouldn't mind hearing the story behind that._ The pale sharp features, dark hair, keen intelligence, and cunning wit coupled with that coat, it all stuck a strange cord with him. The similarities between the two were striking, and Hook found himself feeling something akin to fondness. His mustache twitched as his face contorted slightly in disgust.

He pushed the disconcerting feeling away and focused on the task at hand. Inset into the stone cavern wall was a large heavy door, and beyond that the fruit of his many years of piracy. Hook shifted through his pocket to pull out a small ring of keys and the door yielded easily despite its obvious age. From behind him Jax gave a faint sort of squeal. The torch light spilled into the room revealing chest upon chest of gold, gems, bolts of silks, clothing, and other finery.

" _Holy shit_ …"

Hook smirked with obvious pride as the boy gaped at the impressive hoard. Jax raced forwards to explore. Hook ignored him and went about searching for what he came for. Towards the back in a corner sat an old battered chest that was less extravagant then the rest. It opened with a gentle click revealing journals, maps, and other mundane things. Buries beneath several of the leather bound note books was as small carved wooden box. It was no larger than a cigar case and inlayed with gold filigree. Hook slipped it into his coat along with a few of the journals and some other small odds and ends from the chest. He locked it back up and turned back to face the treasure room.

A sharp twinge of annoyance caused Hook to scowl. He shouldn't have been surprised. The lad had made clear his intent. Hook just figured he'd be a little more subtle about it. Jax sifted through a chest of gold and jewels grinning like a mad man and shoving whatever caught his fancy in his coats deep pockets. Hooks annoyance faded when the teen proceeded to do a little dance after finding something particularly interesting. He quietly approached to stand next to the boy with his arms crossed.

Hook cleared his throat loudly to get the boys attention and spoke dryly, "Were you a member of my crew you'd be getting the cat by now."

Jax froze where he stood and looked at the Captain sheepishly, "But they're so _shiny!_ "

The wide eyed look on Jax face made Hook laugh heartily and he raised his hand out towards the boy. It froze about halfway out and the broad smile on the man's face contorted to an uncomfortable grimace. Hooks hand dropped to his side and he turned away quickly, leaving Jax to try and puzzle out what the hell that had been.

"Ahm… well we should be getting back soon. Grab one of those cases there and we will be on our way," Hook said with his back to the teen and hefted a bundle of what looked to be thick rolled up fabric over his shoulder.

Jax stared at him strangely and did as he was told, "Ya… _okay_."

Hook cursed and berated himself the whole trek back. _What in hells name was that?_ He'd been about to ruffle the lads hair. _Me! Captain James Hook! Patting a boy's head like he were my own son…_ Hook nearly missed a step as he froze dead in his tracks. He stood wide eyed in a moment of horrifying realization.

The weird off putting fondness towards the boy… he couldn't be feeling fatherly towards him could he? The boy did remind Hook of himself in many ways. _Though I wouldn't have been caught dead being so disrespectful… and such poor form. Boy needs to learn how to properly carry himself like a man. Such a crude disposition won't garner him any respe…_ His mental rant fell silent and he groaned inwardly. _No!_ _I hate children!_ He shot a glare at the boy who was staring at him like was about to have a fit of some kind. _Maybe I am having a fit._ He grit his teeth and struggled to compose himself before continuing on through the tunnel. Jax followed behind him warily.

They left the dark cavern and returned to the bustling kitchen. Smee and most of the crew had cleared out as he had ordered leaving just Jukes and Perkins by the common room door. Grub, Kly, and the fairy were nowhere to be seen and Ryo moved about the kitchen. Hook let the roll of fabric fall from his shoulders to the stone island in the middle of the room. Jax gave a strained grunt as he lifted the heavy case up next to it. Glass clanked around as it was jostled about.

"Careful with that lad! A bottle of that's worth more than your hide," Hook scolded him and shooed the teen away.

Ryo eyed them both suspiciously. The Captain pried the top off the box with his hook. From it he pulled out a thin necked wine bottle wrapped loosely in cloth. He pulled the cloth away and turned to Ryo. Presenting the bottle with flourish, he bowed elegantly.

"Consider this a bit of payment for your hospitality and perhaps… a house warming gift," His laid on the charm with a handsome smile.

Ryo blushed softly and cleared her throat before accepting the gift, "Ah… Thank you Captain." Hooks' smile broadened at Ryos flustered expression and he beamed with pride. _Haven't lost my touch._

Jax gave a disdainful snort and rolled his eyes. He left the two to flirt and wandered over to bother the crew. A short scraggly fellow that had been showing Jax a few knife tricks earlier this morning stood chatting with the tall Mr. Jukes. Or rather he talked at Jukes and the other glared down at him with disinterest. Jax liked the greasy haired pirate; he talked too much… and said too much. Perkins flashed the lad a rot toothed grin as he approached.

"Hey 'er lad where'd ya been off to?" He asked.

Jax shrugged, "Nowhere just buggin' the Captain."

"Oh lad ya not wantin' to do that lest ya be sliced open like the brat yesterday!" He spoke loudly and gave a hearty laugh.

Jax frowned slightly, "What?"

Perkins slapped the teen on the back, "Aye! The Capt'n snatched up one of the Pans wee lads." He drew his crooked finger across Jax throat, "Slit 'im rrright open."

Ryo turned from her conversation with Hook to stare at the loudmouthed crew member. He continued oblivious to his audience.

"Peter bawled like a babe after Capt'n slit the little lads' throat!" He laughed and Jax gave an uncomfortable grin to humor him.

Jax glanced over to Ryo. Her face had gone ashen. It contorted in disgust as she spun back around to glare accusingly at the now bewildered Captain.

"You did _what?_ " She hissed with such anger Hook took a step back.

Thoroughly taken aback the Captain regaled her with the previous day's events. Her expression grew darker and even Jax looked a little pale by the end of it. Perkins and Jukes, being keen enough to know when a storm was brewing made a hasty retreat. Hook gave Ryo an annoyed look. His expression clearly relaying that he had no idea what the problem was.

Ryo gave a huff, looking appalled. Guilt and disgust filled her and she turned away from the man. She'd given them the information on how to find the Lost Boys, but she didn't think he'd actually… Ryo shook her head. _This is my fault._

Jax glanced between the two before looking to Hook with slight panic, "Wait who did you kill?! It wasn't Piper was it? That kid was alright, little pushy but…" Jaxs' eyes widened, "Oohh shit you didn't kill Mac did you?! The dirty blond one?"

"I failed to catch his name before I sliced his throat… _sorry_." Hook drawled sarcastically. He crossed his arms and stood ridged against the boys' accusing glare.

Ryo felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she leaned forwards over the counter. She ran her hands through her hair, her eyes wide in shock. Hooks shouldered slumped a little at the sight of her obvious distress and a faint twinge of guilt jabbed at his chest. He buried the feeling under a wave of irritation.

"Peter gets the brats killed himself most of the time… This one looked so frail I was likely doing him a _favor!_ " Hook defended.

It failed to offer the woman any reassurance, and she remained staring at the wall. Hook bristled with rage and marched forwards. Grabbing Ryo by the arm he turned her to face him, but she wouldn't look at him and stared at the floor.

"Don't you dare think they are only _harmless innocent_ children," He hissed venomously at her, his eyes flashing with a hint of deep bloody red. It flared as he shoved his hook in her face. The appendage gleamed wicked and sharp before her. "One of those _innocent_ children did _this!_ "

Ryo looked up at him, her expression pained but hardened. She reached up and gently grasped the vicious claw with both hands. She wrapped her slender fingers around its curve and pulled it to lay flat against her chest. The anger on Hooks face wavered and turned to shock. She held the blade firmly in her hands and when she spoke her voice was soft as though on the edge of tears.

"I know… I know," She released the hook from her grasp and the Captain stepped back from her. He looked weary and bewildered. He'd been expecting fear or anger not… this. He turned away from her, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome. I will leave you in peace Ma'am," His tone was cold and forced. Hook gave her a slight bow before turning away and leaving out the kitchen door. He didn't return.


	23. Unsettled

Chapter 23 – Unsettled

Hook shifted restlessly. His mind was determined not to let him rest. One would figure after finally returning to the familiar comforts of his own bed sleep would find him quickly, but frustratingly not. He was struck with an odd sort of melancholy and he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason. He and his little merry band had returned to the Jolly Roger and he'd immediately been consumed with the many tasks at hand. The old forty-gunner hadn't seen a storm like that in a long time and there was much to be done. Hook found himself too busy to really ponder the last few days events.

But now in the defining silence of his empty cabin his mind wouldn't leave him be. The woman, those boys, how oddly at ease he had felt while sharing their company. It took constant effort to keep his guard up and his lack of wariness made him… well, wary. _That strange fondness_... Hooks face contorted in a snarl of frustration. It felt like he was running in circles. Worse yet his actions had pushed the lovely woman away just as she seemed to be warming up to him.

His ego surged up to defend him. What should he care what some cold cunted trumpet thought? _I'm a pirate, I do what I want. It isn't my fault she's so soft hearted. The filthy brats deserve what comes to them._ Though he had to admit there had been very little of the young boy left. He'd been skin and bone when Hook cut the lads throat. _Put him out of his misery I did._ He was justified... He was sure of it. Yet the memory of the cold accusing glare sent pangs of guilt and shame through him. _Him! Guilty of slaughtering some no name brat, preposterous!_ He turned onto his other side restlessly to glare at the far wall as if it were to blame. It had been a long time since he felt so conflicted.

He knew why, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. There was a lot he refused to acknowledge. The joyful chant began again in the back of his head. **_Old, alone, done for..._** He fought back against the bitter anguish. He _felt_ old and tired. He _was_ alone. His crew of brainless buffoons could hardly be counted as good company. **_Done for..._** His teeth grit in a pained grimace as he struggled to push away the emotions that were trying to consume him. Hook pulled himself upright and wandered to his desk with the resignation of a man sentenced to hang. He didn't bother with a glass, just sat back on the edge of his bed and tipped back the bottle of rum. He'd return to the blissfully numb darkness one way or another.

. . .

Klyeln tucked the small leather bag into his faded black pull-over hoodie. He had filled it with a good sized handful of the loose beads and unset gemstones Jax had snatched from Hooks stores. His brother kept deep pockets and he was good at filling them. Grub followed close behind squinting in the new morning light as they slipped through the bars of the castle gate.

They were heading out to do some business of their own. Ryo fretted too much and had plenty to deal with on her own. Jax and Buttons would keep her distracted enough for them to get a head start and hopefully convince her to just hold down the fort with them. Klyeln was confident he could handle the task. He had talked his way out of worse situations with people a lot nastier than a few Indians... _Native Americans?_ This wasn't America so that wasn't right either. He wasn't even sure what the tribe referred to themselves as. _Natives,_ Kly decided _, let's keep it at that_.

He would play the diplomat and hopefully not only get out alive, but open the way for trade. There were a lot of resources they hadn't a clue how to get. Urban survival-ism wasn't terribly useful in the wilderness. Leather, medicines, and possibly the most valuable of all _knowledge_. Klyeln held strongly to the belief that knowledge was power. Jax may scoff, but it had saved them more times than he could count.

The problem now was the fact that none of them knew where the tribes' village was. They knew it was within the forest past the river, but other than that only the smoke of their fires could guide them. Something that was hard to follow in the dense forest. So their plan was more of a lack of plan. He and Grub would cross over the river and wander through the Natives territory till they were captured or they stumbled upon the village. Kly could handle things from there. Grub came along mainly as backup and to carry anything they did manage to get from the xenophobic bunch. Jax had whined when his brother told him he couldn't come. _Last thing we need is that joker offending someone important._ If there was one thing Jax was proficient at it was pissing people off.

"H-hey Kly... are you sure they won't just kill us right off the bat?" Grub whispered as they broke through the underbrush that opened up into the river.

"If they think we are Lost Boys they will keep us alive," Klyeln answered dryly.

"...and if they don't?" The taller asked hesitantly.

He shrugged, "Then hopefully they recognize us as a newcomers and treat us neutrally."

"Aaand... if they don't?" Grub pressed again.

Klyeln's eye twitched in annoyance, "Then we die."

Grub paled noticeably and gave a glum nod. They followed a deer trail to a thick tree that had fallen across the river to serve as a natural bridge. They both hesitated at this threshold. Past this point would be the Natives territory... and they would be knowingly intruding it. Kly took a deep breath and marched forwards with determination. Grub followed along with far less confidence.


	24. Meeting the Neighbors

Chapter 24 – Meeting the Neighbors

Tink landed on Peters head as they drifted slowly through the jungle. His Lost Boy's tailed along a few feet below him looking as miserable as he did. Flying didn't hurt as much as walking at the moment, but he was hardly in a soaring mood. Shy Dove had patched him up well enough and soon as Pan was able to leave he did. He was never very good at staying still. Besides they had to find a new home.

Peter pouted. He liked the old home. _I bet those stinking traitors told those dirty pirates how to find it._ It made him want to throw something or kick something. _I should break all of Hooks windows. Every last one! Mean old codfish…_

"Peter… where are we going?" whined the smallest boy at the back.

He was shushed by Mac, "Quiet Ohno, you wouldn't wan' the bears ta hear ya!"

The small boy's dark eyes went wide with fear and he hurried to follow along closer to the slightly taller Latino boy next to him. The other boys snickered.

"Eh… now he's not going to leave me alone. Que cabron…"

"Hey what I said about talkin like that Scraps," Mac snapped angrily, "I know you're sayin somethin mean! Just dono _what_ …"

Scraps stuck his tongue out at the dirty blond. Mac just huffed and resumed marching at the front of the line. Piper shot a look at the others and started making funny faces at the back of Mac head. This earned broad grins and a few giggles from the lot.

There was just the five lost boys left of the troop. Mac, the oldest of them and therefore the most right. Piper, Scraps, quiet little Johnny, and Ohno the youngest. They had lost Snickers... Peter looked between the bunch and his feet brushed the ground.

"We'll stay in the caves tonight…" His voice wasn't as chipper as it normally was.

"We could live in the mountain like dwarfs!" Piper chirped with a grin.

Mac scowled, "I say we make an ice castle and fill it with traps like a fort!"

Peter quirked a grin as the boy's began throwing around there ideas for their new hideout. Johnny stepped forwards to get Peters attention and pointed at one of the trees surrounding them.

"Tree house," he said his voice soft.

Peter frowned, "We can't go bac-"

Johnny shook his head vigorously and his pale curls bounces around. He pointed up towards the tops of the trees, " _Tree_ house."

Peter looked up into the high dense jungle canopy. You couldn't even see the sky it was so thick. A smile began to stretch its way across his face. Peter gave a happy crow and spun around to face the others.

"Boys! I've got a brilliant idea!"

. . .

It didn't take long for Klyeln and Grub to lose their sense of direction in the dense woods. Grub followed close behind the shorter dark haired boy watching the forest warily. He stood tall and tense, swiveling his head at any small noise like a spooked deer. Kly marched on undeterred with a tight lipped frown. The moment they crossed over the river they felt the creeping sensation of eyes watching them. Frustratingly their watchers had yet to make any move. It kept them both in a state of tense anxiety. He stopped abruptly and Grub nearly bowled over him. The stern dark haired boy turned swiftly to glare at the other in annoyance.

"This isn't working!" Klyeln snapped angrily. He glared at the other as though it were his fault. Grub just stared down at him as Kly seethed. He gave a frustrated growl when his lanky partner offered no solution.

"And now we're lost! We haven't seen a single native or any sign of their village," Klyeln snapped angrily.

Grub shifted uneasily, "We could start heading back home?"

"I am _NOT_ returning empty handed," Klyeln snarled back.

Grub shirked back from the younger teen's anger and went silent. Kly paused... _everything_ had gone silent. An ominous stillness had settled over the forest after Klyelns' little outburst. A shiver shot up Grubs spine as the two watched the woods anxiously. A merry little cloud had passed over the sun encouraging the shadows to deepen. Not a bird chirped or a leaf rustled.

"Maybe... maybe we should start back," Kly said, his confidence wavering.

Grub nodded vigorously. Now that was a plan he could get behind. They turned in the direction of the ocean intending to head back towards the only real point of reference they had. The soft sound of waves was a constant assurance on the island. No sooner had the two turned did the slight creek of a bowstring pulled taunt break the woods silence. The two froze and Kly slowly turned to face the sound. His already pale features turned ashen and he shuffled backwards till he was back to back with Grub. Barely a foot away, the sharp point of a braves' spear pointed at Klyelns' heart. Behind him the archer aimed is arrow right at his face. The two slowly raised their hands in surrender.

Grub stood trembling before the point of a third braves spear when the bushes before him parted and from them stepped... _an angel_. Her long shining black hair fell down her back in a long braid while red and blue streaks of pigment painted her bronze sun kissed cheeks. His vision seemed to waver for a moment as he forgot how to breathe. He made a weak strangled noise as his lungs reminded him that breathing was something he needed to do. The lovely angel spoke, her face stern and dark eyes narrowed. Grub gave her a dopey smile and she returned it with a deepened frown. He was brought back to reality by the sharp pain of the blunt end of a spear rapping sharply against his shins. He gave a pained yip and fell to his knees.

He blushed furiously and bowed his head to the lovely Native, "S-sorry..."

Kly leaned back just slightly from behind him, "I told you it would work," Grub could feel the smug satisfaction in the teens tone.

They were each roughly bound and blindfolded before being pulled to their feet. They couldn't have been far off from the tribe's village. It took them only a few minutes of being pushed along till the sound of people reached their ears. Peoples movements stopped and curious voices spoke in the native tongue. The pair was forced to their knees on a rough woven mat and the blinds pulled from their eyes. Before them standing cross armed and stern was the Chief. His dark piercing gaze moved from one to the other before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Intruders… you tread on our lands. Why?" His voice was deep and commanding.

Grub gapped up at him as if to speak but Kly elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He went silent and stared at the ground in front of him.

"We would like to make trade with your noble people," Klyeln said calmly and bowed as low as the arms bound behind his back would allow.

The Chief hummed softly and stared intensely into Kly's eyes. Klyeln returned it with similar seriousness and intensity. Whatever he saw in the young man's eyes must have pleased him, because the Chiefs stern face softened slightly.

He eyed the two teens curiously, "You are the White Woman's boys."

Klyeln nodded, "We come on her behalf."

From behind them Tigerlily spoke to her father in the tribes tongue. Her words were stern but held a wary note to them. The Chief glanced to her and gave her a short nod.

"Pan says you are allied with Hook."

Kyleln shook his head quickly, "No. We're not. Any aid we gave the pirates has been in trade. We may not be his enemy, but we are _not_ his ally."

"You attacked Pan," Tigerlily snapped from behind them.

She came to stand beside her father and glared down at the two accusingly. The Chief raised a brow at his daughter before focusing back on the boys, awaiting their response. Kly shrugged and nodded. There was little point in denying it; the boy now wore the proof of their betrayal.

"Enemies of Pan?" The Chief asked his confusion obvious.

"Yes," Klyeln said, "We hold no loyalty to Pan or the Lost Boys."

"Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully.

The Chief was silent for several moments in deep contemplation, but they couldn't tell what might be going on behind his dark eyes. Tigerlily looked up at her father expectantly. The large man drummed his fingered against his crossed arms in thought. After a bit he looked down to the pair with thinly veiled curiosity.

"What have you to trade?"

Klyeln grinned broadly, "We have gems, gold, and beads." He gave a wiggle in an attempt to point with his still bound arms, "In my pocket there."

The Chief nodded to his daughter. With a quizzical look Tigerlily stepped forwards to retrieve the small leather bag. Grub's face lit up with a hot blush as the young princess crouched beside him to get to Kly. She was so close he could smell the faint hint of the leather she wore. Tigerlily didn't even acknowledge him but he stared at her with a wistful dopy smile. She straightened and glanced down at the two. She gave Grub an odd look. He was grinning like an idiot.

Her father took the small sack and emptied it into the palm of his hand. He plucked a small gem from the pile and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger eyeing it carefully.

"We've little use for trinkets...but," He glanced between the trinkets and the boys at his feet, "What were you wanting in return?"

Kyleln shrugged, "Food, leather, furs, medicine... whatever your people can spare."

The Chief hummed thoughtfully as he considered him. He nodded, "We will make trade."

The dark haired boy grinned with satisfaction and bowed low to the Chief once more, "We are honored sir."


	25. What do you do with a drunken sailor

**Extra long chapter. Hopefully this will make up for the lack of updates. I've moved my focus to some of my other stories, I blame Star Wars, so this one wont be updated as frequently as it has been.**

* * *

Chapter 25 – What Do You Do With a Drunken Sailor

Klyeln and Grub had returned to the castle before night fully cast the island in shadows. Ryo had given them an earful when they did but begrudgingly had to complement them on their success. They had brought a fare amount of dried goods, cured meats, and other odds and ends. Kly was horribly smug about it all.

They spent the next few days working away at their new home. The large bundles of fabric the Captain had left them with went far, and while the mass of fabric wasn't quite a bed, it was more than Ryo had before. The days dragged on and they saw neither hide nor hair of Pan and his lot. Everyone seemed content for the moment to keep to themselves… everyone except Ryo herself.

She couldn't help it. She was _bored_ , and only had so much patience when it came to children. Lodging with three obnoxious teens for days on end was giving her a short fuse. The bottles of fine wine Hook had given her took the edge off, but she just didn't care for drinking alone. So it didn't take long for her to cave.

Ryo had cornered Buttons and got the flighty creature to fill a small bag with pixie dust. It took some bribery and flowery praise to do so but she managed. With that in hand she climbed to the top of the castles remaining tower. The moon and stars greeted her merrily.

 _Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…_ Ryo stood with her eyes closed straining to focus on something that could lift her. _Cute cat videos… uhh…nachos…um, trolling noobs!_ That got her a little more of a jolt then the others but not enough to really get her to take off. She hovered with her toes brushing the worn wooden floor. Crossing her arms, she huffed in frustration. _This is harder then they make it sound_. It didn't help that she was kind of afraid of heights…just a little.

If they had a boat she'd just row her way over to the damn ship. _This is stupid. What's to say he even wants the company?_ Her thoughts towards the man had been mixed as of late. Guilt and anger tainted the fond affection she'd developed for him. She shouldn't have been surprised really…about what he'd done, but it still left a sick twist in her gut. She gave a sigh when her feet hit the floor with a solid thunk. With an irritated huff she plopped down between the crenelations of the tower wall. _Stupid sexy pirate…_ Ryo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the warring feelings drift away from her.

 _He had been warm_ , she remembered, _when I held him that night._ She still couldn't say what had driven her to drape her arms around the sleeping mans shoulders, but she had, and he had been warm. She inhaled the salty breeze that blew in from the sea. His scent had been rich and masculine. A heavy masculine cologne spiced with rum, fine tobacco, and sea brine. She could bury herself in that smell. Ryo gave a content sigh as the wind whipped her hair around to brush her cheeks. Even in a wild frizz his had a luxuriousness about it. A thick inky black that fell to frame the face of a devil… _A handsome devil._ With a devils grin and a devils charm. His voice gave her chills and his coy smile sent her ablaze.

Ryo gave a thoughtful hum as she opened her eyes. The cold stone of her seat was no longer sapping away her warmth. She was no longer sitting on it. Ryo looked down at the tower she hovered feet above and let out a laugh. It was part disbelief, exhilaration, and exasperation. _Of course thinking of him would do it._ She felt like a fool, but a very happy fool. With a joyous laugh she zipped down to fly low over the water and run her fingers along the surf.

* * *

The Jolly Roger was fairly quiet as she approached and she flew low keeping to the ships shadow to peek out from just below the ships railing. There were two men on deck, one asleep and the others head kept lulling to the side as he gripped a bottle of booze. She let her eyes wander along the deck up to the Captain's cabin, light still shown from the stained glass windows. Ryo moved slowly over the rail and into the shadows. Crouching down low behind some barrels, she made her way to the filigreed door. She hesitated and glanced back at the two crewmen, neither made a move and the steady snore rumbled uninterrupted. _This is so foolish…_ The grin on her face hardly cared.

The faint sound of chatter could be heard from within. Hooks deep baritone gave a rumbling laugh that was followed by Smee's much softer chuckle. Ryo reached out and rapped softly on the cabin door. The room went silent. She gave another soft knock. The silence dragged on for a few moments more before the faint pattering of footfalls approached the door.

The door eases open silently and the old bo'sun peeked his head out curiously. Ryo grinned cheekily at the puzzled look on the old man's face.

"Psst!"

Smee jumped slightly and turned towards the shadows beside the door. Ryo waved lightly wearing an amused grin. His eyes widened in surprise and he greeted her merrily.

"Miss Kesh! Well hello ma'am! What you be doin' here at this hour?"

The captain's voice sounded faintly from further within the room. His gruff voice sounded questioning. Smee poked his head back into the cabin with a broad smile.

"Why it's our lady Ryo come for a visit!" He said cheerfully.

There were the heavy footsteps signaling the Captains approach, and his dark form came to loom from behind the short old man. He looked pleasantly surprised and watched Ryo quizzically.

He raised a brow at the pale woman, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ryo smiled faintly. He was dressed down in little more than trousers and a loose off white undershirt that opened a bit at the front to show a hint of his muscular chest. She did little to hide her inspection of him.

"Evening Captain. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" There was playfulness in her tone.

Hook cleared his throat and tried to hide a grin, but his brilliant eyes shined with mischief. He shouldered Smee out of the way to greet the woman with a charming smile. The bo'sun gave a slight scoff, shaking his head with a grin.

He gestured her in with flourish, "Not at all! Do come in."

She passed by him to enter the cabin. Smee looked at the Captain curiously, but he simply shrugged looking just as bewildered as Smee. He shooed Smee out of the cabin and closes the door behind him. There was a wiry grin on his face as the door clicked shut. Smee chuckled softly and wandered off with a shrug.

His eyes wandered over her as he watched her look about the room. She came to stand near its center before turning to face him. He stood dumbly for a moment unsure and a bit out of sorts. A quizzically raised brow from the woman put him into motion and he cleared his throat softly.

"Do sit down… " He gestured to a chair that sat beside the cabins furnace. A small table sat beside it with a decanter that glowed amber in the light of the fire and a crystal tumbler.

Hook watched her quietly trying to puzzle her out before finally speaking again, "I'll admit it's a bit strange seeing you without your young ones chasing your heels… How may I be of service to you?"

Ryo laughed softly, "Sorry for the intrusion Captain. It is a bit late for a social call."

He waved his hook dismissively and Ryo continued, "I was hoping… we could share a few drinks Captain."

An amused grin spread across his face, "Don't tell me you've already made it through all that wine?" He teased with a laugh.

Ryo smiled softly, "Well no… but I guess I'm just tired of drinking alone."

Hook hummed and nodded thoughtfully. He stepped away towards a cabinet full of finery and grabbed a second glass. He pulled another chair up beside the end table next to her.

"It _is_ terribly unhealthy to make such a thing a habit…" he said with a slight tilt of his head and took a seat.

He watched her carefully over the rim of his cup as he knocked back what remained. She seemed quite at ease. Last time he'd seen her she was rather cross with him. Hook uncorked the decanter and gestured to the glass beside her. She gave a nod and he poured her a generous portion.

"Thank you Captain," She raised her glass to him and took a sip. It burned pleasantly all the way down.

"Please, James is fine…" He cleared his throat softly and shifted in his seat to better watch her. There was a coy grin on his face and he took a moment to measure his words. "Just stopping by for drinks... nothing _else_ in mind?"

Ryo scoffed at the suggestive tone, but couldn't fight the grin creeping across her face. Hook grinned cheekily at the sight.

She feigned indignity with a hotty expression "Is it so much to want a little intelligent company?"

He chuckled softly his forget-me-not blue eyes sparkling, "Not at all… not at all. I must say though… I am flattered that you would come to me for such… _company._ " He says the last word more suggestively then the last and leered at her. Ryo grin broadened and she shot him a playful glare.

Hook sat back and took a sip of his drink, "I take you have forgiven me for my transgressions against Pan and his ilk?"

Ryo's grin fell away and pulled her gaze away from him with a sigh. Hooks grin faltered as well. _Damned fool…_ He berated himself harshly. _Why the devil would you go and bring that up now?_

"I suppose I can't fault you too much. I haven't had the pleasure of a visit from them yet." Ryo said with a resigned sigh.

Hook gave a bitter scowl, "I'm sure they will _endear_ themselves to you soon enough."

Ryo turned her stare to the fire in the furnace, watching it quietly crackle away. Hooks face twisted in annoyance, more at himself then anyone, and leaned back in his chair to sip at the amber liquid. The mood had been sullied and with it came prolonged silence. Ryo looked down into the glass in her hand as she struggled to find something to bring back the casual air. Everything seemed too delicate at the moment though. Then she remembered the tattoo she'd seen on the man's arm during his short stay. It was a crest of some sort and had to have some meaning.

"That tattoo on your arm… the crest. What's the story behind that?" She asked hesitantly.

Hook looked up at her in mild surprise. He glanced to the shoulder in question and the tattoo that lay beneath his shirt there. Hook gave an amused chuckle, "The Eton coat of arms, I was schooled there as a lad." There was pride in his voice at its mention.

Ryo pondered the name. It was a little familiar, "That's a school in Britain?"

Hook scoffed and straightened in his seat, "Has the institute fallen so far that they are now so little known? Eton is no _mere_ school in Britain. It is the finest and most prestigious boarding school in the entire kingdom."

Ryo gave an intrigued hum and hid a grin with another sip of rum. Hook hardly seemed to note her amusement and took the small noise as encouragement. He gazed off into the cabin with a smile on his face as he quickly became caught up in the nostalgia over his days in Eton.

"It is the place of my fondest memories." He said a bit wistfully.

Ryo smiled softly, "Was your family wealthy?"

Hook waved a hand flippantly, "My _father_ was a nobleman. He groomed me for the position as heir of his fortune since he had no other options. I'm afraid I was born out of wedlock and he'd no other _legitimate_ children… I had my own plans however." He gave her a slight wink, "I've no family other than that…" He glanced down to the hand holding her glass, "What about you? I see no ring on your finger… have you no family of your own?"

Ryo shrugged, "No, I guess I'm what they would call in your day a spinster. I live on my own and take care of myself."

Hook looked at her with mild surprise, "Truly? You've such a matronly air I would have figured you'd have a few young ones of your own."

She pursued her lips, "I told you before I'm no mother…"

He raised his 'hands' in surrender with an apologetic grin. Ryo knocked back the rum in her glass and he poured her the last of the bottle.

"So you've no one to return to?" He pressed curiously.

"Aside from a cat?" She said sarcastically, "No… no one. Women are pretty self sufficient these days."

He considered it then turned to her looking confused, " _These_ days? Surely things haven't changed so drastically… how long have I been away from the main land?"

Ryo chuckled softly, "Well…What year was it when you came to this place?"

His hook tapped his chin in thought as he strained to remember, "1725 I believe. I could be off by a few, this place makes one lose track of such things."

Ryo smiled at him sadly, "A man out of time… with all the time in the world."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Before I woke here it had just became 2016, I'm afraid even if you were able to escape this place your world is long gone."

Ryo watched the emotions flash across his face with pity and suddenly regretted the flippancy of her words. The Captain had visibly paled. His shoulders slumped as he sat back against the high-backed chair he sat in.

" _God…_ " He whispered breathlessly, "That…that can't be right. The girl Pan brought, Wendy; she's only been gone maybe a year. She didn't seem so different from the young lasses of my day. Surely so much time can't have passed so quickly?"

"I won't even try understanding how this place works. With everything else I don't doubt this place can bend time as well as space. You could be right." Ryo shrugged, "Either way, I have no more idea how to get off this island and back home then you do. I'm not skilled enough at flying to make the attempt… It seems we are both stuck here."

Hook nodded looking suddenly morose. It appeared as though any hope the man had was now crushed, and she felt a sharp pang of sympathy. Even if he could escape… the modern world would destroy him. If that was even where he ended up, there was really no telling. Ryo had the strongest urge to reach out to the man. To offer him some sort of reassurance, perhaps as much for herself as him.

"At least we're not alone any more right?"

James glanced up and she caught his blue eyes with her own. He was captivated by their intensity and the warmth hidden there. The meaning behind her words caused a lump to form in his throat and he swallowed roughly. Hook looked away, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions something so simple could inspire. _Alone… just like me._ Such vulnerability was a foreign sensation.

"I'm not…" He stopped to take a breath and steady his words. "I am… incomplete." He said softly and raised his hook.

Ryo scoffed and reached out. She gently wrapped her fingers around the sharp instrument as though she were simply holding his hand. James watched wide eyed as she drew the metal hook to her lips, pressing it to them tenderly.

"I'd worry more about your temper then this Captain," She said softly and released the claw from her grasp.

He watched her mystified. Never had anyone shown such disregard for the dangerous object… no one save her. Smee was the only other aside himself to even touch the thing and even the mild mannered bo'sun held a healthy fear of it. To her it was simply part of him.

They fell into silence and Ryo glanced down to the bottle on the table in front of them. It was empty and she suddenly felt exhausted. She stood slowly, feeling the spreading alcohol buzz leave her extremities a little numb. She smiled gently down at the pirate captain and placed her hand on the man's shoulder hesitantly.

"It's late…" She said softly. Hook nodded and looked away to stare into the flames of the furnace with an unreadable expression. The small flames reflection danced in his clear blue eyes. He looked lost. Ryo hesitated, steeling her nerve.

"James?"

He looked up at her questioningly. Her slender fingers reached out to trace his strong jaw and tilt his head up. She leaned in and her lips met his. They brushed together shyly at first but steadily deepened. He went still and his eyes slowly closed as her soft lips moved against his. It felt to soon when she broke away from him, and it took more will then it should to do so. When she straitened her cheeks were flushed with warmth and his held a hint of the same. With a final squeeze of his shoulder Ryo turned to leave and he watched her go silently.

Ryo glanced back at him, "Good night Captain."

A small sad smile graced the man's face, "Good night Miss Kesh."


	26. Early In The Morning

Chapter 26 – Early In the Morning

Hook didn't stop drinking after Ryo left him for the night. The reality of his situation hit him hard and brutally, and he fell back on the only comfort he knew. Smee found him the next morning blacked out at his desk as if the last few weeks of progress had never happened at all. The desk itself now sported fresh new gouges across its dark surface and the papers and maps that had been neatly stacked there now lay strewn about the floor.

Smee tip toed around empty bottles, careful not to wake the Captain. Worry creased the old man's brow as he looked upon Hooks haggard face. Puffy red surrounded his eyes and even now his face twisted in a pained grimace. Smee stood hesitantly a good distance out of arms reach.

"C-Cap'n?"

The dark mop of hair shifted and the form beneath them stirred with a groan. His normally brilliant blue eyes look almost gray and terribly hallow. Hook stared blankly at his bo'sun and Smee shivered at the eeriness of it.

"The men finished fixin' the riggings and sails from the storm sir…" The old man continued hesitantly when Hook gave him no response, "W-will you be wantin' breakfast Cap'n?"

Hook sat up slowly and wrapped his good hand around the neck of a green glass bottle sitting on the desk. It was still about half full. Hook slowly shook his head no and slumped down in the tall backed chair bottle in hand.

"You alright Cap'n?" Smee asked hesitantly.

He'd seen the Captain at his worst, but nothing like this. There wasn't even the hint of a spark in his eyes. Hook stared at him. _No…_ Smee shivered and a painful lump formed in his throat. Hook stared _through_ him… as though seeing nothing at all. Not even a twitch of expression found its way to his face. Hook slowly turned his haunting gaze away from Smee and he raised the bottle to his lips.

"James lad…" Hook gave an odd start at the use of his name and his gaze found Smee again. "What happened?"

Hooks face twisted into a pained grin and he gave a short laugh that sounded more like a sob. The twisted expression relaxed gradually and he composed himself. The Captain cleared his throat roughly before glancing back to the old man.

"Nothing Mr. Smee…"

The hollow tone did little to convince him, "It don't look like nothin' sir."

Hook scowled and in a sudden fit of temper slammed his hook into the wood of the desk. "NOTHING! IT'S _NOTHING_ … everything's..."

He trailed off quietly and slowly came to stand. Smee backed up as Hook lurched drunkenly forward. The Captain ignored him though and staggered towards the cabin door. He gave a pained hiss as the suns light hit his eyes. The crew watched him warily as he wandered about the deck aimlessly. Smee followed him from a distance and waved away any of the crew that approached. The crew members shrugged and went about their tasks.

Hook made his way up the stairs and came to lean heavily on the stern side railing. It was quiet and empty here. Hook bent over the side and retched horribly. Smee visibly cringed at the sound and quietly made his way onto the upper deck while watching from afar. The broken man fell heavily to his knees and he let his head fall against the railing. Broad shoulders shook with weak sobs and he struggled to regain his breath. Smee stepped towards the man hesitantly, wary to set him off. The old man froze as Hook raised his head slightly.

Hook pressed his forehead to the railing so his head jutted back sharply. He fought to steady himself and gripped the railing till his knuckles turned white. Shaking fiercely… he raised his hook to his throat. With a sharp gasp Smee sprinted forwards nearly tackling the man in an effort to pull the blade away.

"James lad _NO!_ "

Smee pinned the hook down against the deck. James looked up at him with wild lost eyes. They were filled with such anguish and the old man's heart twisted painfully in his chest. Smee pulled the man's head down to lie against his chest and wrapped his arms around Hooks shaking shoulders. The deep ragged sobs were muffled by the old man's shirt.

"I'm so _tired_ Smee…" Hook choked out between sobs and buried his head into Smee's shoulder. A callused hand rubbed slow circles along the Captains back.

"I know lad, but this ain't the way… Ride out the storm Cap'n it'll pass," Smee's reassured softly, hugging the man tightly.

Smee stared out over the water as he gently rocked him. _What happened?_ He'd been in such high spirits lately. Smee glanced down to the blade still pinned to the floor by his knee. He reached down and gave it a twist to separate it from the harness and slipping it into his apron pocket. Hook couldn't be trusted with it right now. Once the man's sobs lessened and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion Smee pulled his captains arm over his shoulder.

"Alright now lad let's get you to bed," Smee said gruffly as he struggled to support the much larger man.

Hook mumbled some nonsense and used Smee to steady himself. They made their way down the steps without incident. The few crewmen on deck turned away quickly and hurried to make themselves look busy. Smee eased his captain down onto the bed and tucked him in… but he couldn't bring himself to leave James' side.

* * *

He woke with a low pained groan and a raspy cough. His mouth felt dry and sandy and his tongue dragged roughly across the roof of his mouth. He cracked his eyes open a sliver. Just that was enough to send a dagger of pain lancing through his skull. He moaned again and rolled over pulling with him the edge of his pillow to cover his face.

"Yer back in the land o' the livin then Cap'n?"

The old bo'sun sounded tired, but wore his usual jolly smile. Hook gave a discontented grunt and wrinkled his brow but didn't open his eyes. The smile fell from Smees face making him look terribly old and worn.

"Lad..." The man in bed made no show of acknowledgement.

Smee cleared his throat softly, "Capn' I got a favor to be askin."

There was a questioning groan from beneath the mass of wild black curls.

"I'd like to go ashore by myself for a few hours." There was silence from the man in bed, but after a moment he shifted and squinted up at the bo'sun quizzically. The man had never made such a request before.

Hook cleared his throat, "And why exactly are you wanting to do such a thing Mr. Smee."

Smee held out a goblet of water out to the captain as he shifted slowly to sit at edge of his bed. "James lad I known you since ye was barely taller than me shoulders, and I've never seen you in so bad a way."

Hook scowled at the man and looked away, "I'm fine."

"No lad yer not," Smee said firmly. There was a rare stern edge to it that offered no bend to opposition. The expression softened to one of concern, "I'm worried bout ya James… What happened? You seemed too been comin' round lately. I figured that lovely lass may o' least caught your attention."

James scoffed slightly at the concern, but his scowl softened at the mention of Ryo. His shoulders slumped and his gaze fell to the floor as he simply shook his head. Smee sighed at his captain's stubbornness, but pressed on.

"She certainly seems a bit fond of ya. Surely that's worth something?" Smee offered hopefully.

Hooks face contorted in a snarl and his tone turned to one of bitter mockery, "And what do you plan to do? Grovel at her feet and beg her to come to me? Affection out of pity… _worthless_." He looked away his jaw locked tight in pain and anger.

Smee's smile was sad, "Like I said lad, she's soft on ya. It's not pity if she truly cares for ya… Let me go sir, let me try."

Hook growled in frustration, but the building fire hadn't the fuel to blaze and his anger fizzled to exhaustion. He shifted back down into his bed with his back to the old man.

"Do what you will…old fool," He said with a heavy sigh.


	27. Seeking Aid

**I'm pushing this story to the back burners for a bit, but I will post chapters as I finish them. Things will be begining to head in the mature direction from here on out, so just a bit of fair warning.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Seeking Aid

Smee dragged the small row boat up the sandy beach a short ways and looked out over the water to the Jolly Roger. He really hoped this would work or at least find some solution to this problem. The path up the cliff below the castle was steep and it took the old man some time to make his way up.

He wanted to make this quick if possible. Leaving the Captain alone so soon after his little attempt didn't sit well with him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He just hoped his intuition was right about the White Witch, as the crew had taken to calling her. Though many of the men held that she'd woven a spell over the Captain, none could deny the improvement in the man. She'd lit a fire in him, if only in his loins. Smee stopped at the rusted portcullis and cleared his throat.

"M-miss Kesh?" He called out. There was silence so he tried again, his voice a little louder and assured.

There was only silence from the dark castle. Discouraged he turned to leave...only to be met with two frowns, a wiry grin, and three sharp points aimed at his chest. Or make that four... If you bother to count the fairy and his sewing needle. The three boys hovered about a foot off the ground to float at eye level in front of the bo'sun.

"Hiya Mr. Smee! You're _offftly_ close to trespassing there. Somethin we can help you with?" Jax said cheekily. Threat laced through humor.

He gave the boy a wary grin, "Aye lad you can. I'd like to speak with Lady Kesh if you don't mind." Klyeln flew high and looked around suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "I be alone lads. Ye needn't be worried."

He raised his hands to show he was unarmed. The three looked between each other in silent communication. Jax shrugged and zipped up into the air over the castle wall, his brother followed.

"J-just a moment Mr. Smee," Grub stammered softly before hurrying after the others.

Not more than a few moments later the pale young woman stepped out from the heavy door at the base of the castle. She made her way forward with an obviously puzzled look on her face.

"And here I thought they were playing tricks on me. What can I do for you Mr. Smee?" She wore a soft smile and quirked her head to the side as she looked him over curiously.

"It be the Captain Ma'am. I...ah may I speak to you in private...I-if it isn't to bold of me to ask." He stammered out the last words hastily, suddenly aware of how improper such a request might be.

Ryo raised a brow, "Sure...come on in."

He followed her up the stairs. The boys watched them go from where they peeked out around the corner. Ryo turned halfway up the stairs and looked down at them pointedly.

"Put some water on to boil. We will have some tea and I don't want to be disturbed."

Jax screwed up his nose in annoyance, " _Fine._.."

She welcomed him into the study and gestured to a chair beside a small table. A chess set lay there with its pieces scattered about the board. She cleared it away as she spoke.

"Now... I'm assuming if this is serious enough to warrant you coming out here on your own then it's also time sensitive, so let's cut to the chase. What's the issue and what do you want from me?" Smee shifted in his seat at the sudden intensity of her gaze. Oh yes this lass could match the Captain move for move.

Smee cleared his throat nervously, "Well you see Ma'am...The Captain not doing well Miss."

"Not doing well _how?_ That's hardly enough for me to go on." She said sharply.

"He tried to hurt 'imself last night." He watched the steely expression on Ryos' face drop in shock. She straightened and sat in the chair beside him heavily. _He took the news worse than I thought_.

She paused and watched Grub shuffle into the studies doorway hesitantly. Ryo waved him in and he went about setting small tin cups and pouring them tea. Smee smiled, a little flustered to be the one being served for a change. Once the boy was well down the stairs Ryo turned back to the man.

"What do you suggest _I_ do? Run to his arms and make it all better? That's not how things work… nothings that simple," She said dryly. The cold words failed to mask the concern on her face.

"I-I don't know Miss. He's lost like I've never seen. Even after the Croc he wasn't this bad. It's like he's lost all will to live…" Smee rambled out desperately before he stopped with a sigh, "I've no idea why."

Ryo spared him a sad sympathetic smile, "Even if you do find a way of this island you may not end up where or when you're hoping. Many years have passed from the time you're from to when I'm from. The world you left is gone."

"Truly? _God_..." Smee looked stunned and slumped in his chair.

The pair fell into silence each digesting the new information. Ryo pondered the Captain's dilemma. All his hope had hinged on returning to the world he'd left behind. _I suppose all there is left to do is make this world worth living in._ He was a very driven man. Surely just having something to pursue would make some difference. _Something to pursue…_ A coy grin quirked her lips. It was no secret that she found the Captain alluring and he most certainly shared the sentiment. _What man doesn't like a little challenge?_

Smee looked at her curiously. Ryo scoffed at the idea she'd begun to brew before turning to glance at the old man. She grinned playfully and bit her lower lip lightly.

"I…might have an idea." Smee looked at her curiously but Ryo shook her head, "Go back to your Captain. I've an idea for a little _game_ we can play."

Smee eyed her uncertainly but nodded, "As you say Ma'am."

The loyal bo'sun rose to leave and Ryo followed him out. She watched him amble down the path to the cliffs while her mind wandered. It was a foolish idea. Foolish, but potentially very _beneficial_ to them both, and she did so love a mutually beneficial arrangement.


	28. Lets Play a Game

**I've been forced to take a little hiatus on _all_ my stories for a little while due to health reasons (more info on the note in my profile). I'm posting what I have already finished, but that will likely be it for the next few weeks till I can get caught back up. Thanks for your patience and support.**

 **Just a fair warning, we will be starting to earn our M rating from here on out.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Lets Play a Game

Bright and early the next day the boys struck in a blitz attack. The pirate on watch gave an alarmed cry as the upper half of the main sail dropped down to bury him in thick cloth. Buttons gave a sharp whistle and Jax cackled as the pirate struggled beneath it. Grub flew in low along the railing tugging free knots and ties as he went. From below deck more pirates scrambled up deck in an uproar, armed and ready for a fight. Klyeln spun behind the mast to dodge a pistol shot. It shattered a chunk sending splinters of wood through the air.

The filigreed door of the Captain's cabin swung open and the furious bedraggled man stormed out, his rage plain on his face. Frizzy hair framed his scruffy unshaven face and Hook was hardly in his usual splendor. Without the heavy coat, hat, and other finery he most certainly looked like a fierce pirate.

" _PAN!_ " He barked sharply, but his words froze in his throat as the dark haired teen flipped through the air to float just out of the Captains' reach.

Jax flashed him a cheeky grin, "Guess again!"

Hook gaped at him for a moment before his face contorted in rage. He drew his sword and charged, "Cocky brat!"

He was seething. After all he'd done and the trouble they had gone to keep their tentative neutrality... it was all tossed aside for one brash disorganized bit of trouble making?! Jax flew just out of range of his wild strikes. Hook felt faintly betrayed...faintly. Perhaps he was angrier that he felt anything aside from rage towards the boy at all.

Hook perused him doggedly, but Jax was swift. His brother dropped low swinging a thick branch he'd fashioned into a staff of sorts at a pair of pirates. They scattered to avoid it and the longer haired twin grinned viciously. The boys kept just out of the men's reach, zipping around and making themselves more of a nuisance than a threat. Hook let his furious rage calm for a moment as he took the scene in. _They aren't here for a fight...they're here just playing with us…it's a distraction!_

"Where is Kesh," Hook snarled. Jax's grin didn't falter, it only deepened and the mischievous sparkle in his eye darkened to a devious one.

"Oh she's _around_..." He said vaguely with a shrug. The fairy that fluttered around him clasped his hands over his little mouth and giggled wildly in sharp jingles. Hook gave a furious growl and lurched forwards in an attempt to spear the teen with his blade. Jax shot back and up avoiding it easily.

"Well looks like the gig is up boys! Our job is over," Jax smirked and shot away into the air. Grub and Kly followed after, flying high then zipping off in the direction of the island.

"You will pay for this and don't think Ryo won't pay for your treachery!"

Hook stood there huffing from exertion and glaring daggers at their retreating backs. Just as suddenly as the attack had started it ended, leaving the pirates and their captain scratching their heads. His men eyed the Captain, awaiting their orders. _This was just a distraction...but for what?_ Smee shuffled out from where ever the coward had hid and Hook turned to him sharply. Smee staggered backwards at the frightening glint of red in his Captains eye as he prowled towards him.

Hook caught the man by the front of his shirt and snarled in his face, "WHAT. Did. You. DO?!"

"C-captain?" Smee stammered the question weakly.

"You went to see her...WHAT. DID. YOU. _DO?!"_ He roared striding forward with each step till the old man's back slammed against the filigreed door of his cabin.

"N-now Capt'n I didn't say nothing that would have upset her."

Red daggers bore down into the bo'sun. Hooks nostrils flared in a heavy huff and he shouldered past Smee into his quarters. Smee followed after hastily. In his rage James lashed out with his hook sending a large bronze vase clattering to the floor.

" _Wretched_ woman and her insufferable brats!"

Smee froze in the door way and stared past the Captain with wide eyes. Hook failed to notice the change in his bo'sun...or the woman sitting at his desk with her feet propped up against it.

Smee glanced hesitantly between Hook and Ryo. He lightly cleared his throat, "Ah...Capt'n Sir..."

Hook only continued to throw his fit, ignoring the old man entirely. "She gets a few drinks from me then turns on me the moment she's had her fill!"

"Captain…"

Hook spun to face Smee, his face contorted in his fury, " _WHAT?_ "

Ryo chuckled softly from behind him. "Oh Captain, I've hardly had my fill of you yet," She purred.

Jerking around, he stared at her startled. It seemed to take him a few moments to register she was there at all. When he did however, the rage once again surged forward.

" _YOU!_ " He pointed his hook at her accusingly.

Ryo shifted so she could bolt from the chair if he made a move, "I see you enjoyed a visit from my rogues Captain." He snarled and started towards her, shouldered tensed and eyes blazing. She hopped out of the chair and evaded him so to remain at opposite ends of the table, "Now James I'm not here for a fight...I just want to talk." Her eyes flashed to Smee and she gave him a pointed look, " _Alone_."

Smee straightened and gave a swift nod, "Y-yes of course Ma'am."

He hurried out the door and Hook looked at him incredulously as he went. _She's turned my own men against me…_ His snapped back to glare daggers at the impudent woman. Steadily his rage was cooling…she was up to something, and now he was curious.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well…" Ryo started cautiously around the corner of the table, "Mr. Smee told me you've been feeling down lately." Hook scowled, but relaxed his stance a little from aggressive to defensive. Ryo flashed him a wiry grin, "I thought of a little game we could play that I think might cheer you up."

"If you want to play _games_ find Pan," he snarled.

Ryo chuckled slowly and there was a strangely husky edge to it, "No… I'm afraid this is a bit to _mature_ a game for him to play."

Hook eyed her suspiciously. There was something odd about her, about her tone and stance, and the way she looked at him with smoldering intensity. Something suggestive…sultry even. _What is she playing at?_

Ryo leaned back a little and braced herself on the edge of the desk in front of him, "There are rules of course... this is a hunting game, no ambushes at our bases. Once I'm back in the castle or you're on your ship the game is up. If you catch me… or I catch _you."_ She gave him a dark coy smile that sent a jolt down his spine, "We're to release the other the next day. A little catch and release if you will."

Hook shifted where he stood and eyed her with cautious interest, "And what exactly is the point of this _game_?" Curiosity colored his voice.

With a low soft laugh Ryo pushed off the edge of the table and approached him slowly. "Well… every good game has a _prize_."

The way she said prize made him swallow roughly and he watched her hips sway softly as she came to stand close. _Very close…_ She let her hand slide up the front of his shirt gently and it came to rest on his shoulder. He looked at her with caution but was most definitely intrigued. She leaned in further and his breath caught as her body pressed flush to his. He didn't stop her as she pulled him closer and tilted his head just slightly as though she were about to impart some secret.

"If you catch me… You can _have_ me." She purred softly in his ear.

Hooks eyes widened and a shiver shot through him, surging over him and coming down to pool as an aching heat in his groin. She pulled away from him swiftly, but he just stood stunned with a dumbfounded look on his face. Ryo couldn't help but smirk at the effect she'd had on him. _I think I broke him._ Behind the large desk was the narrow open window she had entered through and she moved to it quickly. As she hopped up to crouch half in and half out of the window the Captain finally shook himself from his stupor.

She paused in the window for a moment to grin at him cheekily, "Care to play Captain?"

He fought back a shaky groan. A dark hungry grin made its way to his face, and he nodded slowly. Ryo's smile broadened to match and she slipped out of the window to fly away. He remained there still and silent for a moment before bursting into motion and racing out on deck. He watched the woman intently as she flew off in the direction of the castle.

Smee approached him hesitantly, "Everything alright Capt'n?"

Hook gave a soft hum, but otherwise ignored the other, never taking his eyes off the form steadily shrinking in the distance. Once Ryo's slipped over the Castle walls he turned away to return to his cabin. _If a game is what she wants...well_. _This is one I'm very well versed in._ _And oh what a tempting prize…_


	29. Catch Me If You Can

**The hunt is on! More cliffhangers!**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Catch Me If You Can

Ryo gave the Jolly Roger one last watchful look before heading down the stairs to join the boys waiting outside. There hadn't been any movement from the pirates in the last few days…but then again, there hadn't been any movement on their part either. Ryo shifted anxiously. On one hand she doubted the Captain would really do her any harm, but on the other she really wouldn't put it past him if it would achieve his goal. _Considering **I** am the goal is hardly a reassurance._ She bit her lip to fight back the coy grin making its way there. She wouldn't mind being caught, but it wouldn't due to give in so easily. _Kind of defeats the purpose._

She'd been hesitant to leave the safety of the castle, but the boys were getting antsy. She hadn't told them what was going on and even now she got questioning looks. _Can hardly blame them_. They had worked so hard to keep neutral with the nasty bunch and their volatile captain only to break that tentative truce on seemingly a whim.

The boys wouldn't tolerate being cooped up much longer and their stores of food were starting to dwindle. So they were to make the trek into the jungle to forage. Jax was practically taking flight with how excited he was to get out and Buttons buzzed around their heads with the same enthusiasm. The other two certainly seemed relieved to be somewhere other than the dark castle halls. Ryo glanced every so often towards the ship floating a ways off shore. Her paranoia didn't go unnoticed.

"Chill out Boss. They haven't moved in _days_. I doubt they will notice us slipping out the back," Jax said kicking a rock across the short grass as he skipped along past her.

Kyleln followed at much more leisurely pace, "If you're so worried about it you shouldn't have had us provoke them. I still don't get the point of all that."

"We didn't even take anything," Grub said with a slight whine.

"I _told_ you. I needed to speak with the Captain in private. It's a…personal matter," Ryo smiled faintly.

Kly raised a questioning brow, "And yet you are now so jumpy thinking he might pop up around the corner… Doesn't sound like it was a _friendly_ talk. What was it about?"

Ryo laughed softly and shook her head, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Jax snorted sharply and shot her an amused look, "Eh…that might take a while if you haven't noticed."

She shrugged and kept tight-lipped on the issue. Kyleln gave an exasperated sigh. They weren't going to be able to pry any info from her.

The jungle greeted them with its cool shade, brilliant colors, and loud fauna. Jax gave a delighted whoop and disappeared into the underbrush with Buttons tailing behind. His brother and Grub raced in after him, ignoring Ryo's wary words to keep close.

* * *

"Captain!" A scraggly pirate with a patch stood at attention as he stepped into the Hooks lavish cabin, "The lass an 'er boys just left the castle sir."

Hook rose from his place behind his desk and moved around it swiftly, "How long ago and what direction were they headed?"

"Ah, just a moment ago Capn'," The pirate followed after him as Hook brushed past and marched on deck, "They were headin' into the jungles north."

Smee hurried up to Hook and handed over a long brass spyglass. Their captain was silent as he moved to the starboard side and watched the island closely. The small troupe of figures disappeared into the lush wall of green. A most menacing grin broke across his face and the one-eyed pirate shifted uneasily as it was turned on to him.

"Ready a longboat. We're going hunting."

The pirate nodded sharply and hurried away to do as was commanded. The crew swiftly fell into motion and the rowdy bunch cheered. Smee wrung his knit cap in his hands anxiously as he came to stand beside his captain.

"Sir?" The bo'sun fell into a jog in order to keep up with Hooks long gate, "Surely the lass hasn't earned such ire from you sir? I don't think she meant nothin' by the attack."

Smee was honestly worried. Hook had pulled out of his dark mood and it had been replaced with a dogged fixation that rivaled his obsession with Pan. His captain hadn't said a word to him about what had gone on that night, but it had certainly improved his disposition.

Hook waved his claw dismissively in response to the old man's questioning. "She started this of her own accord…and she will feel the consequences of her actions."

His words held no menace despite their content. In fact there seemed to be a much more playful undertone to it. Smee would never claim to be a smart man, but he was sure he was missing something important. He just couldn't quite connect the dots. He followed Hook back into his cabin and watched the man busy himself with his coats. He even went as far as to ask the bo'sun his opinion on what to wear, like he was about to put on airs at a ball rather than a man hunt. Yes Smee was most definitely confused.

* * *

A colorful bird noisily took flight and Ryo jerked anxiously behind a tree as she watched it go. She wasn't getting much done at this rate but she was so damn jumpy she couldn't help it. Every rustle of underbrush or wild bird call sent her shoulders tense and her heart pounding. The boys didn't share her paranoia in the slightest and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Jax chucked an overripe fruit at Grub who yelped and ran to find cover, nearly dumping the bag of fruit they were trying to fill. Kyleln shot his brother an annoyed glare and resumed trying to match the pictures he had drawn of various herbs the Indians had shown him to the actual thing. It was proving harder then he thought apparently. Grub huffed and wiped a bit of sticky sweet mush from his arm as he came to stand beside the other boy.

"Maybe next time you can put an actual leaf in there or something."

Kly scowled but couldn't dispute the validity of the idea. He was more annoyed he hadn't thought of it first. Grub left him to his grumbling and waved to the little fairy zipping around the canopy.

"Hey Buttons! Hit me with some of that stuff so I can reach the higher limbs."

The little spitfire shot down and smacked into the boys shoulder with a thump. He flew a drunken circle around Grub before he regained his bearings. The large bottle cap atop his head fell just over his eyes and despite the impairment he refused to part with it. Apparently he considered it his badge of honor and the greatest gift he'd ever received, at least in his memory…which admittedly was rather short. A burst of silver and gold floated down on Grubs head.

Grub laughed and slowly lifted into the air. Kly came to join him once he gave up on his plants. Ryo watched the three flit around the tree tops uneasily.

"Stay where I can see you!" She scowled as her warning went unheard, "I'm serious guys, don't wander off!"

Jax stuck his tongue out at her and shot straight up through the canopy and above the trees. The other two followed with an excited laugh. Ryo sighed in exasperation and continued to march through the humid brush in the direction of their laughter.

* * *

Hook threw a gesture in the direction of the men slowly making their approach at the opposite side of the little clearing. They crouched low and moved silently through the underbrush with practiced ease. He gave a wiry grin as he watched his prey curse and struggle to untangle a twig from her hair. _Foolish girl separated from the pack…you'd think she was looking to be caught._ His grin broadened. Her boys had flown off and she was apparently too ill at ease to fly after them. She couldn't match their pace on foot and was quickly left behind. The urge to bring this hunt to fruition was itching at him, but he forced himself to remain patient. The woman was so anxious and alert it wouldn't do to jump the gun so soon.

Ryo stiffened suddenly and watched a rustling patch of brush ahead of her. She relaxed as a large iguana slowly shimmied its way up a tree. Hook bit back a chuckle. _She'd like a wary deer._ Long limbed and slender she certainly looked the part. She tensed again as one of his men shifted a bit of grass on his end. The jungle itself seemed to freeze for a moment before she burst into motion, bolting through the trees. The underbrush came alive as Hook and his men made to close in on her.

A lucky dodge got her free of their trap she shot past his men. Hook cursed their incompetence. _Remind me to gut the man that threw our cover so carelessly._ He passed them as they floundered and lost ground on her. She quickly outpaced him with her speed. He may have lost some of his vitality in his months of lethargy, but he knew these jungles well. The terrain was on his side. He kept the fleeing woman in his sights even as his men fell behind.

The underbrush was beginning to thin. He'd have to make his move quick if he was to catch her before she reached the tree line.

Ryo's pace slowed and she took labored breaths. The jungle behind her was oddly still and quiet. She shifted behind a thick tree trunk and struggled to catch her breath. _Maybe I got some distance on him._ She doubted she was so lucky, but her lungs burned and her legs ached. She wasn't use to this much strenuous activity. She took a step back from the tree and watched the direction she'd come warily.

As she turned to leave once more a broad hand took hold of her arm and she was thrust firmly against the trees trunk. She gripped the rough wood as a warm form pressed flush against her back. Hook's chest heaved just as frantically as hers as he struggled to catch his breath. Dizzily she found herself spun around and pinned bodily with his hook at her throat.

"I…win," He said between heavy breaths, the look in his eye eager and triumphant.


	30. Close Call

**Managed to get the drive to finish up what I had left to do on this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Close Call

Jax laughed and grabbed Grub by his ankle, tugging it sharply to send him spinning through the air. He was starting to look pretty green and even his protests had silenced in favor of a pained groan. Buttons floated on his back in the hair clinking with laughter.

"Will you two quit…you're going to make him spew," Kyleln grumbled and looked back the way they came. A small cloud of birds released noisily into the air as something disturbed them. Kly narrowed his eyes, "I think we should find Ryo. I've got a bad feeling."

Jax's smile fell and he followed his brothers' gaze. His brows furled in concern at the sight as well. Something felt off to him to.

"Maybe your right."

Grub managed to slow his spin to a stop by flapping his arms and gave the twins a tired and sickly look, "Ya…can we go home now?"

Jax scoffed and spared him an amused glance. He said nothing, but flew off in the direction they'd come. Moments later the boy's high spirits shifted to worry. Below them pirates combed the jungle and Ryo was nowhere in sight. They flew quickly towards the castle, following the panicked cries of tropical birds.

"There! I see her!" Grub pointed to the woman fleeing through the trees.

Not far behind Hooks familiar form perused. They watched with great trepidation as he pinned her to the tree she'd taken refuge behind. Jax's expression hardened. He flew down to float behind the pirate sword drawn.

"I…win," Hook panted out breathlessly and leaned in. He froze when something sharp poked his back.

Jax floated behind him with a dark grin on his youthful face. He gave the Captains back another prod with his sword, "No... _I_ win."

Hook turned back to Ryo who grinned a bit sheepishly. He snarled and pulled his hook away from her. With a scowl he raised both it and his hand in surrender. Ryo rubbed at where his claw had pressed firmly against her throat and watched him warily.

Hook looked at her darkly, "You haven't reached the safety of your castle yet my dear. The tides can always turn."

Ryo scoffed a little before turning to Jax, "Bring him along, let's get back to the castle."

Jax quirked his head to the side puzzled and Kyleln frowned deeply, "We're taking him with us?"

"Leverage," She said simply with a knowing smirk.

Hook snorted and looked at her incredulously. She gave him a cheeky wink and he fought back a grin of his own.

The boys eyed them suspiciously and Jax shrugged, " _Ookay_...whatever, move it pops. We ain't got all day."

Hook scowled as the boy gave his side another little prod to get him moving. He kept his pace slow regardless though. His crew couldn't be too far behind all he needed was a little time. And today it seemed to be on his side. They were about midway across the grassy plain leading up to the castle when the first rowdy cry sounded from the jungles edge. It served as sufficient distraction to allow Hook to escape Jax's blade.

The Captains hook came down to parry the blade away from him as he spun. Jax evaded when Hook made to grab for him and zipped up into the air. Kly and Grub quickly shot back to give themselves some distance on the man. Ryo cursed and shot forward in a desperate dash for the castle gates.

"Forget him _RUN!_ " She shouted.

Hook snarled in frustration and gave chase. Her long gate kept her ahead and his already burning legs screamed in protest. Barely feet remained from the rusted protocols. _No…_ The three boys shot down suddenly and swooped her up off her feet. She gave a surprised yelp as each held her under an arm and Grub grabbed her around the waist. They lifted her up over the castle wall and came down in a heap on the other side. Hook braced himself against the metal bars taking in wheezing breaths and glaring daggers at the bunch. Ryo rose to brush herself off and shot Hook a victorious smirk.

"Better luck next time Captain," Her own voice was a bit rough and winded, and she was red faced and disheveled from the run.

He pushed away from the bars with a snarl and stalked off back down the hill. His men slowed their charge as he approached.

"Back to the ship," Hook watched his men exchange puzzled looks in response to his order.

A mangy looking fellow pointed at the group still visible behind the castle gate, "B-but...their right there?"

He got a sharp jab in the side from another of the crewman who hissed, "Jus do as yer told!"

Hook ignored the lot of them and marched past towards the cliffs. His men gradually followed behind looking bewildered and rather put off. All that trouble just to let them go? It just didn't make sense.

Ryo snickered softly as she watched the pirates march off. Kly floated down to eye level and shot her a glare.

"And what exactly was that about?" He crossed his arms and looked more perturbed than usual. Grub nodded vigorously behind him looking serious.

Ryo shrugged, "It's nothing...just a little game between the Captain and me."

"Ya well...If your _game_ gets one 'o us in trouble. I ain't gonna be too happy ya know?" Jax snapped back.

She paused and looked at each of them with greater consideration. They looked morose and rather angry. _Their right you know…This is hardly safe for them._ Hook was absolutely the type to use them to his advantage. _I should have thought about that from the start. I may have to amend the rules a little._

Ryo nodded, "You're right. I'll speak with him about it."

They hardly looked assured, but accepted it none the less. They wandered inside and Grub dumped out the bag he'd been gathering supplies with. A decent portion had been lost in their escape and most of the softer fruit lay squashed or bruised at the bottom of the bag. The hardier roots and plants were fine, so it wasn't a total bust. With a heavy sigh they went about salvaging what they could and fixing a modest dinner.

* * *

Hook paced restlessly in his cabin. So close. He'd been _so close!_ If he closed his eyes he could still feel her pressed up against him, her breasts heaving for breath and her body trembling beneath him. Yes he'd been very close. Closer than she thought he'd get if the fear and wild exhilaration in her eyes had been anything to go by. Hook snarled and swept his hook violently across his desk scattering the papers sitting on top. If it wasn't one pack of brats getting in his way, it was another. _I'll have to deal with them somehow._ He couldn't kill them obviously, his prize wouldn't be pleased with that at all, but there had to be some way he could get them to stray from her long enough to make a move.

Smee stepped inside the cabin and watched his Captain pace. If he even noticed the bo'suns entrance he didn't acknowledge it. Hook was muttering to himself as he strode from one end of the cabin to the other. _He's back at it again._ Smee smiled faintly. Hook was plotting and conniving once more. _Just like old times._ The Captains head shot up suddenly and he looked at Smee as though he'd only just noticed him.

"Smee…where do you fathom Pan and his lot have wandered off to now? The lad's surely not foolish enough to return to the tree a third time."

Smee raised a brow, "I don't know Captain. Ye said the lad headed to the Indians after yer attack on 'im. He couldn't still be there could 'e?"

Hook scoffed and shook his head, "I doubt even they could tolerate the brat for too long. No he'd be lookin to make a new home for himself…but _where?_ "

"The mountains have many caves runnin through. Could be holed up in them makin a new burrow," Smee suggested.

He gave a thoughtful hum, but shook his head. No the caves were too dank and cold for the lad to tolerate. Not to mention there were far fewer ways for the little bird to fly the coop if they were to be found. No…Knowing Pan he'd come up with some harebrained solution that only a child could conceive. If killing the pesky teens wasn't an option then perhaps he could make use of them. Setting the two flocks against each other wouldn't take more than a little push. _Kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

Scraps eyed the little shack precariously perched among the high jungle canopy. Piper sat next to him on the little platform they'd made with an equally uncertain expression. The tree house looked like… well, like it'd been built by a bunch of little kids.

"I ain't gonna sleep in that thing," Scraps said bluntly.

Piper gave a small snort of laughter, "Aye one good gust and we're good as dead."

While the others had essentially thrown together a mess of branches and vines into some abstract semblance of a building the two had headed down to the beach to salvage some lumber. Their small, but _stable_ , little platform was as far as they'd gotten with it. Mac turned from what he was doing to scow at the pair.

"Y'aller gonna freeze tonight. Ya ain't even got a roof on that thang!"

"Better a bit chilly then dead as a door nail," Piper snapped back.

Mac gave an irritated _tick_ before going back to tugging and tying lengths of vine in an effort to hold the shabby hut together. Peter had stuck around to help for about an hour before he'd grown bored and wandered off, leaving their new hideouts construction to Mac and the youngest of the Lost Boys. He _said_ he was going to find more help to build their home, but wither or not the flighty boy was doing so or had simply gotten distracted from his intended task was unknown. Though Mac still pushed with his forced optimism even the pair of young ones eyed the structure warily.

Johnny swayed back and forth on the branch he sat on, "Rooock-a-by baby, in the tree tops…"

Ohno shivered looking very pale and the eerily whispered nursery rhyme petered off. The group stared at the odd youngest with wide frightened eyes. Piper swallowed roughly and didn't take his eyes off the boy who was now vacantly staring off through the trees. There was definitely something off about that one.

"Y-ya… _exactly_ ," Piper stammered quietly.

Abruptly Johnny's hand shot out to point through the canopy. The others jumped slightly at the sudden movement before following his gaze. Glittering lights dances through the trees. Hundreds of them fluttered about lead by their laughing leader. Peter did a somersault and landed on the platform Scraps and Piper sat on. They gave a startled yelp

With a beaming grin Peter crowed, "HAHA! Look guys I got the fairies to help! It's going to be the best tree house _EVER!"_

The Lost Boy's watched in astonishment as the swarm of chiming fairies buzzed around them. It was as though the trees and vines were moving of their own will, bending together and coiling around one another.

" _Dios mío…"_ Scraps whispered breathlessly.

Mac nodded dumbly, not once taking his eyes from the scene around them, "Ya…what 'e said."

In mere moments the scraggly hut and surroundings had shifted and changed. The tree's themselves had grown together forming small sheltered little huts among their branches. Vines wove together to make hanging bridges from one to the next. As suddenly as the flurry of fairies arrived they departed, jingling and chiming as they went.

The group sat in stunned silence before it was broken by Johnny clapping his hands. He wore a broad grin and slapped his hands together vigorously. Peter crossed his arms looking smug and waved to the others.

"Well come on! Let's check out our new home!"

Pan zipped down into the largest structure. Ohno chuckled nervously before taking a tentative step onto one of the hanging bridges. When it didn't sway too precariously he hurried his way over to the first hut with the others tailing behind.


	31. Forgivably Poor Form

**SMUT WARNING! Things get a little steamy ;3 and we seal our M rating. I managed to finish this chapter up, but haven't done much more than that. Still all writers blocked up ;p but here's a little consultation prize.**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Forgivably Poor Form

Smee moved back and forth setting out what he needed to give the Captain a shave. Hook leaned back lazily in the long brass tub that had been moved to the middle of his cabin. He was deep in thought and ignored the old man's mindless chatter. The gears were turning in his head as plot after plot was weighted for its potential. He had an idea…but he wasn't entirely sure just how to implement it. He needed figure out where Pan had wandered off to or at least get the brats attention long enough to pit him against the other pack of cretins. If they kept each other busy they'd be out of his hair. Trying to contend with both groups himself was beyond even his ability at this point.

Despite his initial failure to capture the woman he was enjoying himself, but even he had to admit he'd lost a bit of his spry during his prolonged lethargy. _Better to learn now then in the heat of battle._ His short fight with Pan aboard the ship had been painfully humiliating. Hook was so caught up in his own thoughts that he jumped a little as Smee plopped the first bit of shaving cream on his face.

Smee paused his chatter at the startled jerk, "Ye alright Capt'n?"

Hook gave a mild grunt of annoyance in response. Smee wasn't put off by the man's odd mood and got back to work. Hook turned his head this way and that under Smee's guidance to give the man better access. His thoughts drifted and he hummed in turn to Smee's one sided conversation. A firm pat on his shoulder made him look up. Smee rose from his place in the chair behind him.

"Must have forgotten a towel...I'll just be a moment Capt'n."

The old man hobbled off out the room and Hook closed his eyes to enjoy the silence and warmth. A slight grin quirked his lips as his thoughts drifting to what he intended to do once he finally caught his _prize._

* * *

Smee opened another cupboard and his brows furled in confusion. There wasn't a single towel or rag to be found. The last few had been barren as well. He scratched his graying beard and looked puzzled.

"Lazy lot must have shirked laundry duties..."

His search continued and his irritation grew. Nothing. Not a scrap of rag to be seen. With a final huff he headed for the decks bellow to give whoever had been assigned the job a piece of his mind. The faint sound of snickering behind the porthole went unnoticed.

* * *

Hook let himself sink down till the hot water touched his chin. Smee was taking a while, but honestly he was rather grateful for the silence. The faint creak of the ship and its motions coupled with the warmth made remaining awake a bit of an effort. He gave a yawn and let his head fall back against the lip of the tub. It was truly a rarity that he was allowed such peace. It rarely lasted more than a moment and tonight was no different.

The flooring behind him gave a soft whine and Hook eyes fluttered open with a start. His motion to turn and face the intruder was halted by a hands grip in his hair. Any other sudden movements were halted by the shining edge of a blade pressed lightly to his throat. He was sobered from his drowsy state in an instant.

"It's quite a lovely night tonight Captain… don't you think?" Ryo's familiar voice all but purred next to his ear.

Hook went stock still. The chair behind him shifted and creaked as she settling down behind him, but the blade never wavered from its place.

"Hand where I can see it Captain."

Hook scowled and his good arm came to rest along the tubs edge. The mangled stump of the other remained low and blurred beneath the water surface to hide his shame.

"I do believe this a breach of the rules _you_ put in place," He hissed quietly in anger, " _Bad form_ Miss Kesh."

"I found it critical to amend them and I needed to be sure I had your _undivided attention_ ," Her tone while still low and smooth held a threatening edge.

"You certainly have it now."

Ryo chuckled softly at his grumbling and the hand not holding him at knife point slid over his shoulders as she leaned forward. Her fingers dipped down to swirl over the top of the water. He watched it twirl little pattern over its surface with a raised brow. The tip of her nose was cold from the night air and he shivered when it brushed against the skin just below his ear. Ryo's voice was soft and airy against his neck.

" _Goood..._ " Her lips tickled over his skin as she spoke sending gooseflesh prickling across his throat, "I just wanted to make it clear. This little game of ours only involves us..." The hand tracing ripples along the water's surface dipped down low to follow his chest, but her tone took on harsh hiss. "My boy's aren't bait. If you harm a hair on their heads to get to me you will _not_ like the results."

Hook opened his mouth to speak, but it was broken off by a surprised gasp. Teeth grazed his collar and the hand strayed lower. He was getting some majorly mixed signals from the pale woman, but he was hardly in the position to complain. "I... hadn't considered it..."

The woman gave a sharp scoff and her breath washed warm over his neck, " _Bullshit._ "

He couldn't help a slight chuckle of his own. Ryo leaned in a bit further till she was pressed firmly against his upper back. His breath caught in his throat and his hips gave a small involuntary buck. The wandering hand dipped past his navel to lightly brush his rapidly hardening length.

"It's not an unreasonable request..." Ryo whispered in his ear. Hook growled low as that hand slid around him and began a slow steady rhythm. "Games are meant to be fun after all. No need to sour it."

"You…" A particularly firm squeeze earned a low groan from the man, "You certainly have me at a disadvantage ma'am. This hardly seems fair."

"You're complaining?" Ryo chuckled softly, "I don't think there are many men who would complain about _this_."

His witty response was drowned out by a heady moan as her strokes came firm and swift. The hand that lay across the baths edge gripped it tightly. His breath quickly grew deep and stilted. Abruptly she stopped and Hook gave a puzzled groan.

Ryo's voice was deviously playful, "I didn't hear a yes…"

His eyes snapped wide, "You're not serious."

She giggled against his neck and bit her lower lip. Her motions returned, but at a painfully slow pace. Hook let out an agonized groan.

"Damned evil woman…"

He could feel her smile against the nape of his neck, "Damned evil man."

Those lips trailed up his neck and she tilted his head back so her lips could meet his. The rough scratch of his mustache tickled and her lips curled in a soft smile against his. When she pulled away his eyes were dark with desire. They narrowed to a glare.

"Fine…" Hook's voice was husky, "I won't go after your boys."

Ryo smiled softly down at him. The hand that held him resumed its quick pace. James gave a deep heady groan and his eyes fell closed. Ryo chuckled softly and pressed her lips against his neck to whisper softly against the flesh there.

"Your turn Captain…"

He came with a low moan and the pleasure that washed over him left him trembling. He took deep panting breaths and struggled to bring himself back to clarity as her touch fell away. Ryo slid her hand up his chest as it slipped from the water and she stood from the chair behind him.

"Sweet dreams Captain…" She whispered and smiled coyly. Her voice a little heavy as well, "I know mine will be."

She moved quickly to the open window she'd entered through and he watched her slip away before slumping back down into the slowly cooling water. Hook let his head fall back against the rim of the bath once more and stared up at the ceiling dazed and satisfied.

"She's a damned succubus…" He said breathlessly, "Some manner of devil for sure."

The room returned to its peaceful tranquility and as he drifted in and out of sleep he couldn't help but wonder if it had all just been a pleasant dream.


End file.
